


Clan Assembly

by CrazyJanaCat



Series: Demon Clan [7]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types, Death Note, Durarara!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Togainu no Chi
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Body Modification, Choking, Come Inflation, Demon Sex, Demon!Akashi, Demon!Izaya, Demon!Koujaku, Demon!Light, Demon!Shiki, Dubious Consent, Elevator Sex, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Ice, Light Bondage, M/M, Masochism, Multiple Orgasms, Polyamory, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Slavery, Shower Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 33
Words: 71,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJanaCat/pseuds/CrazyJanaCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Michaelis has five brothers. These other Demons live their own life amongst humans and have their own little adventures.</p><p>Ciel is more than surprised when his butler suddenly gets and invitation for a meeting with his brothers. After some talking, Ciel decides to tag along to meet Sebastian’s family. Maybe Ciel was a little in over his head as he finds the corrupt ways and sadistic hobbies the assembled demons took on over the long years they have walked the earth and underneath.</p><p>Tags and warnings might be added or changed along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> I love working on this series!!!
> 
> Alright, so I have no idea how long this story is gonna be, but it's defenitally gonna be more than ten chapters. They're all going to be a lot longer than the chapters of the other stories, with an average of 2.000 words per chapter.  
> Since I haven't thought everything out yet, I'll be accepting suggestions from everyone.

##  **Shinjuku, Tokyo**

The young blond human stirred in his sleep, wincing just slightly when he rolled onto a blooming bruise on his hip. Still, after several months, he was getting used to them and he slept peacefully through it. What did wake him up, though, was the rough shove in his back.

The teen yelped in surprise and pain when he fell on the floor and rubbed his hurt backside. It didn’t just sting from the fall. Amused red eyes stared down at the boy’s naked form and the demon in human disguise leaned down.

“Time to get up Kida-kun~” the information broker sang cheerily, holding up a black piece of paper with red writing on it.  
“It seems you and I will be organizing a party!”

“What?” the human asked confused.

“My siblings are coming for a visit~! So we’ll have a lot of work to get everything ready,” Izaya told the boy, a large grin gracing the man’s handsome features.  
“I have to rent an entire floor of ‘Bukuro’s best Hotel, and find good entertainment! We should-“

“Hold up,” Kida interrupted, ignoring the glare he got from his ‘master’.  
“Why so much work? You usually never do anything when Mayru and Kururi stop by.”

“Silly masaomi,” the raven haired man chuckled.  
“I’m talking about my _real_ family~”

Kida closed his mouth and paled. If Izaya was a demon, than would his actual family be…?

 

##  **London, England**

Carrying a tray with steaming tea, the butler made his way over to his young master’s bedroom. The red eyed man walked in without knocking and carefully put down the tray next to the large, Victorian bed before opening the blinds. He turned around again just in time to see the teens burning crimson eyes slide open before they returned to their original blue color.

Sebastian hated seeing these demon eyes on his young master, as it was a reminder of his eternal curse… excuse me, servitude. It irked him to no end that he would never be able to feast on the young delicious soul Ciel Phantomhive had possessed when he was still human. It was even worse that he would never be free from the little pest again for the rest of his immortal life.

“Today’s morning tea is-…” the older demon started, but was interrupted when suddenly a pretty large symbol appeared out of nowhere.

It was more like a large circle with six smaller pentagrams forming one large pentagram together. The small symbol on the upper point of the larger pentagram is one Ciel recognized from his own eye and Sebastian’s hand.

“What the hell is that?!” the boy screeched once he was over the initial shock.

Just at the same time, the large symbol disappeared again and a black piece of paper with blood red writing fluttered to the floor. Sebastian picked it up and read through the letter, a small grin appearing on his features.

“It’s an invitation,” he answered, smirking down at his young master.

The young teen scowled at the cryptic answer and jumped out of his bed. Thanks to his new demonic speed, the boy was at his butler’s side in the blink of an eye and snatched the letter out of the older one’s hands. His brows furrowed even more when he noticed it was written in Japanese.

Ciel was living as a demon for a little over a hundred years now, 126 to be exact, and he had learned enough Japanese to tell there was only a date and an address on the paper, along with the same symbol that had just been shining in the middle of the room. The youngster’s examination was interrupted when his butler coughed to get his attention.

“I would like to ask the young master for a leave,” the older demon said with a respectful bow.

Ciel looked at his butler for a moment, before looking down at the paper again, understanding his butler meant to go to this meeting in Ikebukuro, Tokyo.

“How long do you expect to be gone for this?” the midnight haired teen asked.

“… One month, two tops,” Sebastian asked tensely, seemingly worried that he wouldn’t be allowed to go because of the long period of time he would be gone.

He was right to be worried, judging by the younger demon’s shocked expression.

“What in the world do you have to do in Japan that takes this long?!” Ciel yelled

“Ah, I suppose I never explained to you how demon families work,” Sebastian sighed smiling.

“You have a family?”

“How hurtful, young master,” the butler pouted.  
“I have five brothers to be precise.”

 

##  **Toshima, Tokyo**

“Shiki,” the silver haired human spoke after opening the door to the large dining room.

The raven haired man on the head of the large, black marble table looked up from the papers lying next to his plate and stared at his pet inquisitively. The young man, who couldn’t be much older than 20, maybe 21, walked further into the room and went to sit on the raven’s lap, holding up a black envelope with only Shiki’s name in crimson symbols, the exact same color as the male’s eyes.

“This suddenly appeared in our bedroom,” the silver haired man said.

“Thank you, Akira,” Shiki replied, ripping open the envelope and scanning the contents of the letter with his blood red eyes.

Akira couldn’t help but glance at it as well and noticed there were only a date and place written down. Shiki smirked and Akira saw his eyes flash a fiery pink before going back to their original color.

“What does it mean?” Akira asked curiously.

He knew he shouldn’t question his master, but he couldn’t stop himself either. The letter only stated a date that was a week away and the city Ikebukuro. That wasn’t far from where they resided, about ten minutes by car perhaps.

“It means that I will be seeing my beloved siblings again,” Shiki replied amused.  
“And you are coming with me of course. I’m sure _he_ won’t mind, though I best let him know in time.”

With that, the raven pushed Akira off and walked away, leaving his dinner half-finished and his slave questioning. Akira blinked confused and looked at the door until it fell closed behind the black leather back of his master. Shaking himself out of his daze, the silver haired male moved to follow the raven wherever he had gone to. Maybe if he was persistent enough, the other would fuck him again before his next meeting.

 

##  **Midorijima, Japan**

Aoba woke up with a start as a bright red light suddenly appeared in the middle of the room. Not being a morning person, the blue haired man was unable to properly see the source as he stared at it, blinking slowly to awaken his blurry vision.

“What’s that?” he asked sluggishly.

Koujaku frowned and lets go of his lover before standing up from the bed. With fast strides the older male reached the spot just as the strange light fades and he picked up a strange black envelope.

“It’s an invitation,” he told Aoba as he reads the letter.

“For what?” the blue haired male asked curiously, rubbing his tired eyes.

The young man wanted to stand up and read the letter himself, but Koujaku had kept him awake for most the night to… So he was too tired and sore.

“A family reunion of sorts,” Koujaku replied.  
“We’re expected in Ikebukuro, on the main land in about a week.”

“We?” Aoba mumbled shocked.  
“I thought Demons didn’t usually fall in love with humans…”

“We don’t,” the dark haired hairdresser chuckled.  
“But to be honest, I’m less inclined to leave you here. At least if you come with, I can protect you from them. If I leave you behind, I wouldn’t be surprised if one of my siblings came after you while I was gone.”

“That’s a relieve,” Aoba muttered, stretching out lazily.

Koujaku laughed softly and dove back in bed with his younger lover, hugging him tightly against his chest. Aoba huffed annoyed at the affections, but made no move to stop the lovesick demon. After all, he loved him just as much in return.

 

##  **Kanto Region, Japan**

“S-stop…” the raven male moaned out, face screwed up in pain.

The brunette teen, barely 18 years old, chuckled and glared at the naked body beneath him with glowing pink eyes. He didn’t stop his relentless pounding in the frail, skinny figure writing in pain and only smirked wider when a wail bubbled up from the other’s throat.

“What’s wrong, Lawliet?” the brunette asked in a taunting voice, too composed for what they were doing at the moment.  
“Aren’t you enjoying yourself? You used to love this when it was the other way around, didn’t you? The Great Detective L dominating the serial killer Kira.”

The ex-detective only sobbed and dug his nails in the other’s arms until blood seeped from the crescent shaped wounds. In retaliation, the brunette bit down on the raven’s neck, tearing another wail from him. The demon chuckled and licked the bleeding wound before digging his teeth in again.

A flash of light next to the bed had the brunette demon pause his actions. Both he and L turned their heads towards the large symbol floating in the middle of the bedroom. It existed out of six pentagrams, one of which L recognized as being the same as the one branded on his shoulder. It always made him want to throw up when he thought of it. The proof that he was nothing more than this monster’s pet. Kira’s toy. Light pulled out of L and stood up, glaring at his prisoner when he gave a sigh of relieve.

“I’ll punish you later,” Light said calmly, picking up the black envelope that had appeared when the strange symbol had faded again.

The young-looking demon grinned when he read the letter and L could feel a shiver of terror run up his spine by the sight of it. A happy Light was usually a scary Light, at least that kind of happiness.

 

##  **London, England**

“Tell me more about those demon families,” Ciel ordered during his breakfast.

Sebastian tensed for a moment before straightening himself up. He flashed a smile to his young master and started off in a dialog.

“Most Demons are unable to reproduce, only a small amount, called Breeders are capable of creating offspring. However, they are bound to the depths of Hell far stronger than the rest of us, to the point where they will never be able to leave,” Sebastian started explaining.

“All of these Breeders are female, and the only male demon able to impregnate them is Satan himself, so I suppose in that way we are all related to one another. However, Breeders lay several eggs every time and those egg clusters are called ‘Clans’, the demons hatching from the same clan are ‘Siblings’.”

“And this ‘gathering’ you want to go to is with your siblings?” Ciel asked the butler.

“Yes, young master. Every clan comes together once every 666 years to speak of the past and most importantly, meet with their Clan Head to ask for favors and receive our mark of free will.”

“Free will?” the young demonic lord questioned.

“Every demon is bound to either their clan head or their creator, which means they are unable to refuse them anything,” Sebastian explained.  
“We have to join our head every 666 years to be released of our bindings with them. Otherwise we wouldn’t be able to leave their side.”

“Does that also go for me?” Ciel asked worried.

“Not anymore,” the butler replied, frowning a little.  
“The demon who created you killed herself immediately after and automatically set you free.”

“I see,” Ciel mumbled, thinking everything over again.  
“And what if it was you who created me?”

“That would have given quite some trouble,” Sebastian chuckled.  
“It would be like a second contract going the other way. However, other than a strengthened bond between our immortal souls, you would only have to serve me after I would be released from our original contract.”

“Sounds pretty useless,” Ciel sighed.

“Which is why demons prefer not to turn their contractors,” the butler replied amused.

 


	2. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Demon siblings are all getting ready to leave to the meeting.

## London, England

“All preparations have been made, young master,” Sebastian announced with a bow.  
“Our plane will leave at 5.30. As per your command, we will be flying in business class to Tokyo.”

Ciel nodded and went back to sipping his evening tea. He held a bored expression through the whole day, however, he had been excited about the trip ever since Sebastian had told him about it. After all, this would be the first time Ciel would meet other demons who weren’t bound to any form of contract. He wondered if that meant they would show their true forms, and if so, would Sebastian do the same? Ciel still hadn’t seen his butler in any other way than his human form…

“Bocchan?” the butler questioned curiously.

“Hmmm?” Ciel hummed, looking up from his thoughts to the other demon.

“I said that there are some things you should know about these siblings of mine before we go,” Sebastian said, raising one brow at his young master.

“And what would that be?” Ciel asked.

“For starters, as I said, our sibling bonds are completely different from those of humans. We might call each other family, but I suppose we are more rivals of each other than anything. If our Clan Head wasn’t so set on us getting along, we would most likely try to destroy anything the others hold dear. It wouldn’t be much of a surprise if at least one of them would try something against you as well,” the black butler spoke.

“That doesn’t make much sense,” Ciel grumbled.  
“Don’t I make your life worse? If what you say is true, it would be more logical if they thanked me.”

“In a sense, but they also know I would do anything to prevent you from getting harmed. In addition, demons are very prideful, and our reputation depends largely on our clans. That I, who is often considered a prince of the underworld, am bound to serve a younger, weaker demon for eternity will not be accepted easily.”

“A… prince?” the young lord asked shocked.  
“How come I didn’t know about this until now?”

“It has never been important,” Sebastian replied.  
“However, it is important that you know exactly who you will be meeting during this assembly. You see, I might be known as a prince, but my Clan Head is known as an Emperor, the strongest demon in Hell right after the devil himself.”

Ciel’s eyes were wide in shock. He had known Sebastian was a pretty strong demon, as he had defeated all of the Trancy servants, but that he would be considered royalty, he hadn’t had a clue.

“Why have I never heard of any of this?!” the young demon lord yelled shocked.

“I suppose it was never of any importance until now,” Sebastian said shrugging.

## Kanto Region, Japan

As usual, L was too exhausted to get up out of bed when morning came, but this time, Light didn’t seem interested in letting him sleep. The brunette grabbed his former enemy by the black leather collar he had forced him to wear and pulled him out from the black silk covers of the King Size bed. L choked a little, but was soon enough released and thrown onto the floor.

“We’ll be leaving for Ikebukuro in a few hours, so get dressed, Pet,” Light told him, throwing his old clothes at him.

L blinked and looked at the white shirt and baggy jeans he was so used to be wearing up until a year ago. It almost brought tears in his eyes, to be remembered of his old life and his old friends. They were all dead now, and so was he for the rest of the world, the demon staring down at him with impatient red-brown eyes had made sure of that.

“Well?” Light questioned irritated.  
“Or would you rather go naked?”

“No,” L mumbled, glaring up at the brunette.  
“But I’d prefer to stay here if you’re going. I could use some rest.”

A cruel hand buried itself in L’s messy black hair and pulled his head backwards, forcing the raven to look up in Light’s angry red eyes. L forced the terror bubbling up in his chest down and stared back defiantly.

“You are coming with me!” the demon hissed.  
“They’ve always looked down on me for being the youngest, so I’ll be enjoying showing off my big catch to those damn bastards!”

L couldn’t help but grin at Light’s outburst. That his tormentor would be that insecure about his demonic family was just hilarious to the 25 year old genius. Light noticed of course and slapped his captive in the face with enough force to send him toppling over.

“Let’s see how funny you think it is if I let them have a go at you too,” he growled.

L’s face paled, turning even whiter that it already was and he stared at his captor with large dark grey eyes. Would he really do that?

## Shinjuku, Tokyo

“Let’s go Masaomi!” Izaya called up the stairs.  
“There’s still a lot to do and they’ll arrive in a few hours already!”

“Coming,” the teen huffed.

He walked down to where the demonic information broker was practically vibrating with enthusiasm. Kida frowned and stopped in front of him giving the older male a questioning glare. Izaya chuckled and bend down, giving the blonde a wet, sloppy kiss on the mouth before turning away and walking towards the front door.

“Come on, Masaomi! We should have been in the Hotel ten minutes ago!” the raven yelled happily.

“Then don’t keep me from getting ready next time,” Kida grumbled.

“I just wanted to help Kida-kun relax in the shower~” Izaya replied pouting.

The teen blushed furiously and quickly rushed passed the dark haired man, getting out of the apartment as fast as he could. Izaya laughed loudly at the teen’s reactions and closed the door behind him, skipping to catch up to the blonde.

## Toshima, Tokyo

Akira just finished up packing his and Shiki’s luggage when commotion in the hallway perked his attention. Silently, the young man opened the door and looked on while two men in uniform dragged a struggling man towards the large black oak doors of Shiki’s ‘Throne Room’. With a sigh, Akira walked into the hallway and followed the guards and their prisoner. He already knew what was about to happen, but he was finished with his given task and bored out of his mind.

He walked in to the room, filled with half a dozen guards and the raven haired man he so adored sitting in his throne. Shiki was wearing his uniform, like a general and smirked coldly down at the man kneeling between the two guards that had entered along with Akira. The man whimpered and started giving some jumbled apology for whatever he had done wrong. Shiki wasn’t really interested and instead let his eyes fall on his favorite plaything.

“Akira, how nice of you to join us,” he spoke up, silencing the horrified man.

“I’m bored and alone when Shiki doesn’t play with me,” the silver haired male pouted while walking up to the seated man and throwing his hands over his shoulders, kissing his neck softly.

“I didn’t want to interrupt you while you were packing,” Shiki said, giving his pet a smile.

“I finished already,” the silver haired male told him, smiling back.

“Good, I talked to _him_ and he his excited to meet you.”

“I’m happy,” Akira whispered with a kiss behind the man’s ear.

Another fearful whimper from the prisoner had the two men back to the task at hand, and Shiki gave the man a sadistic grin before unsheathing his katana.

“This man attempted to assassinate me,” he told Akira.  
“I’ll take care of it quickly and then I’ll play with you.”

Akira nodded happily and watched his master approach the now crying man. Without blinking, Shiki swung the sword and chopped the man’s head clean off.

## Midorijima, Japan

“Welcome at Junk Shop Heibon!” Aoba called out when he heard the bell ring, indicating he had another customer.

“Aoba,” Koujaku greeted.

The blue haired male looked up from the computer and stared surprised at his lover. Koujaku chuckled and sneakily rounded the desk, wrapping his arms around the shorter man from behind and softly kissed him on the top of his head. Aoba couldn’t suppress a shiver at the gentle touch on his sensitive hair.

“I’ve come to pick you up,” Koujaku told him.

“Hmm? But my shift isn’t finished yet,” Aoba reminded him.  
“I still need to work half an hour.”

The older man smiled in the crook of his neck and held him tighter, making Aoba huff in annoyance.

“Then I’ll just stay here until you’re done,” he said.

“How can I work if you don’t let me go?” Aoba asked chuckling.

“You’ll do fine,” Koujaku replied amused.  
“You have to ‘cause I’m not letting go of you until you’re ready to leave. We have a plane to catch you know.”

Aoba sighed in defeat and relaxed in the strong arms of his demonic lover.

“Fine, as soon as Haga-san is back, we’ll leave for the airport,” he said eventually.

Koujaku chuckled and tightened his grip on the smaller male even more, kissing his neck over and over until Aoba squirmed in his grip, giggling at the ticklish feeling. Koujaku grinned devilishly and started tickling the other even more, until Aoba couldn’t do anything but laugh uncontrollably and struggle in the other’s powerful arms.

## Kyoto, Japan

“The cars have arrived, young master,” the young maid spoke softly.

The teen nodded calmly and closed his book.

“Is everyone present?” he asked.

“Yes. They are all eagerly awaiting to leave with you,” the woman spoke with a graceful bow.

The female wore a classic maid outfit and black gloves, as was per usual for a maid in this household. Her dark eyes were filled with love and devotion as she stared at the shorter stature of her much younger employer. The teen’s cat like eyes stared back at her with complete indifference, however, a small smile found its way to his thin lips.

“Let’s go, then,” the young master told her before walking out of the library.

The maid nodded eagerly and followed the teen out of the mansion and towards the group of six other teens impatiently waiting until they could leave to Ikebukuro.

“This will surely be the most interesting gathering in over a thousand years,” the redhead mumbled amused before setting himself in his limousine.

 


	3. Arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And thus, the awaited meeting between the demon brothers is almost there.

## Centurion Hotel, Ikebukuro, Tokyo

“Get the hell off me!” Kida screamed furiously, flailing his arms and legs in an attempt to hit Izaya.

The demon chuckled amused and continued to put the clip on cat ears on the boy, skillfully avoiding elbows and knees. Once he was done with that, he let go of the teen and sat back, watching with gleeful crimson eyes as Kida sat up and pouted.

He looked outright adorable with the yellow ears and cat tail and the slightly oversized white hoodie. The boy wasn’t wearing any pants, and the realization of that fact made him blush harshly, which he tried to hide behind his yellow scarf Izaya had made him wear.

“What’s that for?” the boy asked upset, crossing his arms.

“I want you to look cute for our guests, Kida-kun~” Izaya replied playfully.

“Can I at least have pants?” the blond teen asked annoyed.

“Nope!”

Kida growled in annoyance and shook his head, making one of the ears slide down his silky hair. Izaya frowned and grabbed the teen’s head in both hands, sliding his fingers through the bleach blond locks until he touched the ears. A strange tinseling went through Kida and focused on his head and spine, making his tail swish back and forth nervously.

The boy’s golden brown eyes grew twice their usual size and he turned his head to watch how the new _real_ tail kept swishing behind him. Izaya laughed when he saw the horrified expression on the blonde as he touched the now awfully real cat ears on top of his head.

“What did you do to me?!” Kida screamed, his new ears lying flat against his skull.

“I’m just trying to get the entertainment ready~” the raven told him, an evil grin forming on his lips.

Kida opened his mouth and closed it again, his formerly burning face now white as a ghost. His mind was racing with all possible meanings of that statement and none were looking very appealing.

Just then the phone of their hotel room rang. When Izaya answered, he was greeted with the voice of the receptionist who told him some of his guests had arrived.

“Arigatou~ Just sent them up please!” the raven replied cheerfully.

Izaya hung up and turned back towards Kida with a wolfish grin on his face. The blonde gulped when he saw the evil expression on the demon’s face and recoiled in fear.

“Time for the fun to start, Kida-kun~” Izaya sang.

They could hear the elevator’s soft ‘ding’ in the hallway and Izaya rushed to open the door. He ran into the hallway giggling like an excited child, leaving Kida alone in the room. The blonde closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. Maybe these siblings of Izaya weren’t as bad. Maybe they’d all just leave him alone. Maybe even Izaya would forget about him! Maybe…

“And this is my pet, Kida-kun!” Izaya introduced.  
“Masaomi, this is my precious otouto, Light-kun!”

The male walking in looked only a few years older than Kida himself, with perfectly groomed brown hair and brownish-red eyes and was followed right behind by a male that looked to be somewhere around the same age as Izaya. The second one had black messy hair with bangs that partially covered his eyes and walked in a crouch. The first one’s eyes looked cold and cruel, just like the smile that spread across his handsome features when he saw the half-naked boy.

“Cute,” the brunette said, turning back towards Izaya.  
“I did some research on this place, is he Yellow Scarfs?”

“Yep~ The leader even!” Izaya replied.

The dark haired stranger perked up at that and brushed past the two demons, squatting down where Kida was still seated on the floor. Now that he was this close, Kida could observe him better. He had very pale skin and bags under his dark grey eyes. His white shirt was at least two sizes too big for him, and the same was true for his jeans. The black leather collar around his neck had a silver nametag on it that only said **‘L’**.

“Kida Masaomi,” the man mumbled, extending one pale spidery finger to touch the teen’s cheek.  
“How did you end up like this?”

Kida blinked confused and flinched away from the icy cold finger. The stranger frowned a little and retracted his hand again, putting it against his lips and bit the nail of his thumb. Judging by the state of the nail, it was a long time habit of his. Kida frowned when he noticed the black leather straps secured around both the male’s wrists and ankles, with a small silver ring to each where a chain could be attached.

“Do I know you?” he asked confused.

“Ne, Kida-kun, L is a famous detective!” Izaya explained.  
“If I remember it right, he tried to gather proof of me working for the Yakuza a few years back.”

“Too bad he didn’t catch you then,” the blonde snarled.

“I did catch him,” the black haired man mumbled, nibbling on the nail in his mouth.  
“He called some important people and they got him out again.”

“And that proves once again that you are not all powerful,” Light told the detective grinning.  
“At least humility suites you even better than being an annoying know-it-all.”

“Then maybe Light-kun should try it too sometimes,” L shot back.

Light’s eyes darkened in anger and he grabbed the back of the raven’s collar and yanked him away from Kida. L ended up sprawled on the floor coughing and hacking in pain. The brunette demon grabbed the man’s hair and roughly pulled him up so they were face to face.

“I already won, Pet, you better remember,” he said in a surprisingly calm voice.

Just then, the phone rang again. Izaya whined something about how it was just getting interesting before he picked up. He greeted the receptionist again and told her to send the other guests up.

“Let’s go greet them together, Light-kun~” Izaya sang, dancing out of the room.

Light sighed annoyed and followed his older brother out, leaving the two ‘pets’ alone in the room once more. Kida crawled over to where L was still lying, wheezing through his abused throat and carefully helped him sit up.

“You alright?” he asked worried.

L nodded and stared silently at Kida, eyes focusing on the ears on top of his heads. When Kida noticed what the other was looking at, he shuffled nervously, his new cat ears twitching a little. L’s eyes widened a little and they snapped down to focus on the tail that had curled itself around the blond teen’s leg. With blinding speed, he grabbed for it.

“Careful!” Kida yelped.  
“That’s sensitive.”

“Did Orihara-san do that to you?” L asked, carefully stroking the soft fur.

Kida blushed at the feeling and nodded, giving the ex-detective a small smile. He would have been able to make it look more believable if the other hadn’t continued petting the new appendage. It made Kida’s spine tingle pleasantly and fogged up his mind.

“Y-yeah, he did,” the teen replied.

“Why?” the raven asked curiously.

Kida faltered for a moment, but soon got his composure back and gave L a bright typical Kida smile. L had let go of the tail again, so it was easier on Kida to appear cheerful.

“Who knows, right?” Kida said grinning.  
“Izaya does things because he thinks it’s fun, but I bet you already know that!”

“I know he would have a reason to do something like this,” L deadpanned.

Again, Kida’s smile dropped and he looked down. He could feel tears gathering in his eyes, but he swallowed them down. Crying was not going to help him.

“He said I was the entertainment,” he mumbled softly.

L’s eyes widened in shock and he opened his mouth to say something, but the door to the room flew open and Izaya waltzed in. he was followed by another black haired male with blood red eyes wearing entirely black leather clothing and a silver haired man with blue eyes and a fur coat much like Izaya’s own. Light walked in last, glaring at the new raven’s back.

“Kida-kun! L-san! These are my big brother Shiki-nii and his _lover_ Akira~” Izaya introduced them.  
“Maybe you heard of him before? Shiki’s the leader of the Tokyo branch of the Yakuza~”

Shiki only glanced sideways to the two humans before turning back towards Izaya and Light.

“I won’t call Akira my lover, Izaya. He is my slave,” he spoke calmly not even looking at the man he was speaking about.

Akira didn’t seem bothered. In fact, he smiled flirtatiously, his eyes half-lidded and seductive while he grabbed onto the taller raven’s arm. It was pretty upsetting to Kida and he wondered if that was what he would become if he stayed around Izaya for too long.

“I can’t stay around at the moment though,” Izaya interrupted his thoughts.  
“So go mingle a little while I pick up Sebas-chan from the station~”

## Ikebukuro Station

The metallic voice in the intercom of the train warned the passengers of their oncoming arrival at Ikebukuro station. Ciel Phantomhive gave a sigh in relieve and stood from his seat. He straightened his dark blue shirt and wiped imaginary dust off his black jeans. He disliked the clothes, but continuing to walk around in his usual getup would gain him unwelcome attention.

“Ready, Bocchan?” the demon butler asked smiling.

He too was dressed differently from usual, with a white shirt underneath a dark grey vest and a black scarf with black skinny jeans underneath. It annoyed Ciel to see him being dressed so casually, but again, he guessed it was necessary.

“Of course,” Ciel huffed.

The duo left the train and followed the large flow of people to the exit. There, they were greeted by a man with raven hair, red eyes and a fur coat who introduced himself to Ciel as Orihara Izaya, Sebastian’s younger brother.

“You must be Ciel-kun~” the Japanese man spoke.

“It’s good to see you again, Izaya,” Sebastian greeted his little brother with a warm smile.

“Same here, same here!” Izaya replied, hugging the butler.

Ciel was shocked when Sebastian hugged back. Never before had he seen the man show affection to anything else but stray cats.

“Well if this touching reunion is over can we-“

“I-ZA-YAAA!!”

Ciel was interrupted by a loud yell of the Japanese demon’s name and a vending machine flying their way. Izaya laughed and took a step aside, while Sebastian grabbed his young master by the waist and jumped on top of the flying object before landing again safely on the street.

“Ne Shizu-chan, I don’t have time to play with you today!” Izaya said to the angry blond man standing on the other side of the street.

“Eh!?” the blonde huffed, pulling a street sign out of the pavement and aiming at the three demons.  
“Don’t screw with me, flea! But I told you not to come back to town!”

He threw the sign at Izaya, who skillfully avoided it and grabbed for his switch blade.

“So mean Shizu-chan! It wasn’t even my idea this time~” he chuckled.

The blonde ignored Izaya’s words and roared, charging towards the raven. Izaya just grinned and held out his knife, ready for the attack. Before the blonde could reach the demon, a large figure jumped in between, easily stopping Shizou’s fist with a hand of his own.

“Gomen~” the purple haired giant spoke up in a childish voice.  
“Aka-chin said he didn’t want any fighting.”

Shizuo growled and pulled his hand free, carefully moving it to feel if it was broken or not. He sent an angry glare to the incredibly large teen standing in front of him, chewing on a candy bar and looking back down on him with bored-looking purple eyes.

“Please excuse us,” a red haired teen with heterochromatic cat-like eyes spoke up.  
“But we do need Izaya alive at the moment.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i usually always write these things ahead of time and I reread and rewrite it again before uploading every chapter to make sure it's ready.  
> Because of that, I feel like I should warn you guys that I'm stuck at chapter 7, so at that point, my updates will likely get a lot slower. I have a tendency of leaving things unfinished for months if ideas get a little spare. However, I will definitally not give up on this story! And who knows! Maybe by the time I post chapter 7, I have new inspiration and I can just continue on at this pace!
> 
> I hope you all like the story so far! And thanks for all the nice comments!!!! I love you all so much right now.


	4. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, all demon brothers are together. But will they all live through it?

## Centurion Hotel, Ikebukuro

From the second Izaya had turned his back on his two siblings, they had started arguing about something the oldest had done a year ago. Kida was confused about what was going on, but L had explained to him that the brunette demon used to be the serial killer Kira. Of course Kida had heard of _him_. The other demon had apparently killed the entire Kira investigation team and burned the book that had made Light able to kill people with only a name and a face. The older demon, Shiki had calmly explained that their Clan Head had been the one ordering him to massacre these people and stop Light from making his ‘Perfect World’.

“Aren’t demons supposed to love sin and chaos?” Kida had whispered to L, who shrugged in reply.

Shortly after that, the phone had rang again and this time, it had been Shiki who answered. After agreeing to let another one of the demon siblings up, Shiki had turned towards Light with a frown creasing his perfect black eyebrows.

“It’s Koujaku,” he had said.

Light snorted and turned towards the black haired human, grabbing L by his collar. The brunette demon dragged Kida’s new friend away from him and held him close by, as if trying to protect him from whoever was on his way now. Kida wondered if this was the feared ‘Clan Head’ he had heard so much about. Akira too, had turned questioningly towards his master, but Shiki seemed unworried.

When the doors swung open, another black haired, red eyed male walked in. He wore a red kimono and his hair was longer than the others and very neatly kept. Behind him strolled a male with shorter blue hair and amber eyes. The first one, the demon most likely, grinned happily and waved at the other two, who just scowled at him.

“Shiki! Light! Long time no see!” the newly arrived greeted.

“I’m surprised you even remember seeing us last,” Light told him.

The new demon rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled nervously.

“I got my memories back last month, so…” he started.

“And would you care to introduce us to your companion, Koujaku?” Shiki interrupted, eyeing the blue haired male suspiciously.

Koujaku’s eyes darkened and he reached for the sword strung on his back while Shiki did the same. Kida almost feared a fight between the two, but thankfully, the blue haired man intervened.

“I’m Aoba,” he introduced himself, sticking out a hand towards Shiki.  
“Koujaku’s boyfriend. Nice to meet you!”

The tension in the room suddenly intensified as he spoke those words and both other demons glared at the two newcomers. No doubt they had broken some kind of rule about dating humans, Kida guessed, but then again, did demons even have any rules?

Kida turned when he heard the elevator stop at their level, being actually relieved that Izaya had returned. Before, he had always thought that the demon was the worst kind of man there could ever be, but being stuck with the other demons currently in the room he was occupying had opened his eyes. He was ready to call the information broker ‘Master’ as long as he would save him from this horrible situation.

“We’re back~” Izaya sang when he opened the large double doors.  
“And I see Kou-chan is here too!”

He was followed by a boy who looked to be 13 years old with an eyepatch and a man that seemed to be sporting the same looks as Izaya, Koujaku and Shiki. A group of teens with brightly colored hair walked in after them as well.

First walked a girl with pink hair and eyes, followed by a tan guy with dark blue hair and eyes and a blonde guy with amber eyes. Then there was a guy with glassed and green hair and a teen who was several centimeters passed 2 meters with purple hair and eyes. Lastly was a pale boy with light baby blue hair and sky blue eyes and a boy with bright red and heterochromatic, cat slit eyes. The left was orange, while the right one was crimson.

All three demons who had been staying at the hotel already tensed up and stared at the blue haired boy that had walked in last. Shiki and Koujaku even went to grab for their swords again. Their actions confused Kida, as the boy seemed to be the most harmless of the entire gang.

“Put the swords away, Shiki, Koujaku,” the red haired teen spoke calmly.

Kida, Aoba and L tensed, sensing the commanding tone lying underneath the relaxed aura. It had been forceful and unaccepting of any form of  disobedience. As such, the two armed demons relaxed their stance and slid the swords back in their sheaths.

“Good,” the redhead said, nodding towards the other demon.  
“Now let me get this cleared up before we continue. Kuroko Tetsuya is here because I decided so, the same goes for my other companions. If any of them befall harm, I will personally see to it that the guilty party pays for it in limbs, am I understood?”

“Yes,” the demon siblings replied in chorus.

“Thank you. Now, I believe there are a few people a wanted to meet here,” the redhead said smiling.

He turned his head towards the youngest boy in the group and stuck out his hand.

“Ciel Phantomhive I presume? My name is Akashi Seijurou, the Clan Head,” he introduced himself.

“An honor to meet you, Akashi-san,” the young teen replied, shaking the other’s hand.

“The same here, how does demonhood befall? Are you getting used to it?”

“Yes, I am, thank you for your concern.”

“No problem at all. It would be a true pity if my brother didn’t treat you properly, or lets you figure everything out on your own. If he were to forsake his duties, it’d be a blemish on the entire clan.”

“I see. Then there is no need to worry, Sebastian is a good servant.”

Light snickered at the last part and gave Sebastian a teasing grin.

“Looks like you were tricked, Sebastian,” he said amused.  
“It must be a real pain to be forced to serve the boy for the rest of eternity.”

The other demon raised a brow and looked back at the brunette, giving him a wicked smirk in reply.

“At least I didn’t try to ‘purify’ the world, otouto,” he shot back.

The kimono-clad demon laughed loudly at the angry glare Light sent his older brother and put a hand on said demon’s shoulder. Sebastian turned to look at his brother.

“We just arrived,” the long haired male said snickering.  
“Let’s not try and kill each other just yet, alright?”

“Agreed. Good to see you again, Koujaku,” Sebastian greeted the other male.

“It’s always good to see my favorite brother again.”

“You wound me, Koujaku,” Akashi spoke up, a smirk on his lips.  
“I had hoped you would favor me.”

“I do, but that doesn’t necessary mean you are my favorite, Seijurou,” he replied grinning.

“Ne what about me, Nii-san~?” Izaya asked in a singsong voice, throwing an arm around both Koujaku and Sebastian while smiling brightly at Akashi.

“You’re my second favorite!” the kimono clad male grinned.

Izaya chuckled and turned towards Sebastian, raising an eyebrow as if asking him the same question. The taller one smirked and ruffled the Japanese demon’s head with amused sparkles in his red eyes. Izaya huffed a little, but allowed it none the less.

“You know I have a soft spot for both you and Koujaku, Izaya,” Sebastian told him.

“That reminds me~”

Izaya walked back away from his siblings and strode over to where Kida and L were standing, casually talking with one another. Kida saw the demon and tried to take a step back, his cat ears flat against his skull as he saw the dangerous glint in the informant’s red eyes. Izaya was faster than he was, however and easily grabbed him by the arm, dragging him over to the group to handed him to Sebastian.

“Present~” he sang.

Kida blushed in shame when he was roughly shoved in the arms of the taller demon. Sebastian chuckled and held the teen against his chest, softly running one of his hands over the boy’s spine before carefully taking hold of the golden blond tail and petting it. Kida shuddered and the feel and, unbeknown to him, started purring.

“My, are you trying to bribe me, otouto?” Sebastian asked amused.

“Can’t I do something nice for my favorite onii-chan~?” Izaya purred out in reply.

“You really still love kittens, don’t you?” Koujaku chuckled as he petted one of Kida’s ears, making him mewl in sensitiveness.

The blond teen blushed even harder when he realized he was purring loudly and slapped his hands over his mouth. Tail in Sebastian’s hand twitched widely, making the man chuckle. Sebastian bent down and kissed one ear as Koujaku softly pulled the other, making Kida wine and shiver.

“Look! Kida-kun loves it~” Izaya teased as he grabbed the teen’s crotch.

Ciel huffed in disgust with the antics of the three brothers. The idea of adults doing those kind of things with a boy only 16 years old was not something the demonic Earl liked to see. He planned on telling his butler to release the teen when a heavy hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“Those three have always favored each other,” Akashi told the midnight haired teen.  
“Perhaps that is also the reason why Sebastian is obsessed with cats, they are the animal form of both Koujaku and Izaya.”

“I can live with the cat obsession,” Ciel replied, glaring at his butlers back.  
“But doing those kinds of things with a child is simply disgusting.”

“You and I both agree on that,” the redhead said nodding.  
“But we are still children ourselves, or we look, and to some extent, think like them at least. They see things from a different perspective as we do.”

Ciel frowned but nodded. This was the so called ‘Emperor’ of Hell, and the young demon preferred not to get on this person’s bad side. If Sebastian was to believe, that could easily prove to be fatal.

“However, since you are a guest…” Akashi continued thoughtfully before turning towards the three demons and the blonde they held captive in between each other.  
“Release the boy!”

All demons in the room tensed up immediately at Akashi’s command and Sebastian let go of Kida, taking a step back and glaring at his Clan Head and Master. Koujaku simply frowned and went to stand next to the butler, grabbing hold of Aoba’s arm in the process while Izaya just pouted.

“Come here,” Akashi said, holding his hand out towards the neko-turned teen.

Hesitantly, Kida moved towards the redhead and the English Lord. Akashi smiled encouragingly and gently grasped the human’s chin when he reached them.

“What’s your name?” he asked.

“Kida Masaomi,” the blonde replied softly, unsure of the other’s intentions.

“Personally, it disgusts me when someone uses a minor for these sorts of things, but I like to think of myself as a flexible man, so I’ve allowed it for those of you who enjoy it,” Akashi told the others.  
“However, it makes some of our guests uncomfortable. Not only Ciel, but my own companions too.”

One of his hands moved up to Kida’s furry cat ears and brushed over them, making them disappear before doing the same with the tail. He gave the shocked teen another assuring, friendly smile before addressing Izaya once more.

“I would appreciate it if you’d give Kida his pants back as well.”

Izaya sighed and shrugged, walking out of the room before immediately returning with a pair of jeans. Kida smiled brightly and grabbed the clothing from the demon’s hand, sticking out his tongue to his so called ‘master’.

“Thanks,” Kida said to Akashi once he was fully dressed.

“Ciel and Tetsuya were uncomfortable,” Akashi replied shrugging.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so, I was planning on updating sooner, but I have had a busy week behind me and another one coming up, so my posting will be a bit hectic until about the end of the month.


	5. Dinner (Humans)

“I’ve had two different meals prepared, obviously,” Izaya started.  
“And two different dining rooms too! I just don’t really know where Sei-chan’s angel friend belongs…”

“Tetsuya is half human, he’ll eat with them,” Akashi decided.

“Ah~ maybe Seijurou is worried Kuroko sees you eat?” Koujaku teased.

“Perhaps you want to be punished for an additional 666 years?” Akashi asked his sibling dryly.

Koujaku shut up and gulped audibly. His bright crimson eyes were larger than before as he stared at his older brother in fear. He clearly didn’t want that to happen.

Light snickered at his brother’s predicament and turned back to his human pet sitting on the floor between his legs. The raven haired human didn’t look back at him, instead opted to observe as much as he could from the scene in front of them.

The entire group had retired to a large sitting room after the initial greetings for some small talk and tea. Most of the demons had opted to keep their companions close to them during this period of relative peaceful conversation. Thus, both L and Kida had ended up sitting on the floor in front of their ‘masters’ while Akira sat in Shiki’s lap with his arms thrown around the man’s neck. Aoba was sitting half next to Koujaku and half on his lap while the other had a protective arm thrown around his waist.

Akashi sat on a big red chair, while his six companions had taken to two large couches to either side of him. The others had all found their own place to sit across from them.

“Kida-kun knows the way, ne?” Izaya asked, patting the bleached blonde on his head.

The teen grumbled something unintelligible and nodded at him before standing up. With a wave of his hand, he motioned for the assembled humans to follow him.

“Be nice to our guests, Masaomi!” Izaya called out.  
“Do it as I taught you to~”

The blonde blushed furiously and glared at the demon. Izaya wasn’t impressed and just grinned back at him expectantly. In the end, Kida gave a sigh of defeat. He bowed deeply in front of the whole group, his cheeks burning in shame.

“Honorable Guests, please follow me,” he said.

Light, Koujaku and Shiki reacted extremely amused by the boys adorable behavior. Sebastian smirked as well, but for the case of his incredibly annoyed master, he kept his amusement in. Ciel made a disgusted face as he glared at Izaya.

“You said he was the leader of the biggest gang in Ikebukuro, right?” the youngest demon asked.

His sudden question made everyone turn to him. Izaya raised both eyebrows and grinned at Ciel, who just stared back at him with a bored expression.

“Yes, why?” Izaya replied.

“Then, what you are doing with him.”

“Eh! What do you mean?” Izaya wondered.

“Why would you degrade him as if he is worth less than he actually is?” Ciel asked him.  
“He’s probably one of the youngest men with such great authority. Didn’t you say yourself that he was the second most influential person living here? By making him look like less than that, you make your own accomplishment of making him submit look like less too.”

Izaya scowled thoughtfully, as did Kida. Akashi chuckled and turned to face Ciel with an amused glint in his heterochromatic eyes.

“I have to admit I’m very pleased with your young master, Sebastian,” he told the butler, not taking his eyes off the young teen.  
“Your soul must have been quite exquisite.”

“Thanks… I guess,” Ciel replied frowning.

“Now that that is all out of the way, shall we go eat?” Akashi proposed, standing up from his seat.

The rest of the demon siblings and Ciel stood as well and followed, leaving the humans alone in the room. Kida was staring in surprise at the retreating backs of six amused demons and an unhappy grumbling Izaya. He seemed to be the only one unamused with Ciel’s little speech.

“Alright, this way you guys,” Kida said with a bright, genuine smile on his face once he was recovered from the initial shock of a caring demon.

The remaining people all followed after him as he led them through the double door and the hallway towards the opposite side of the floor. As a proper host, Kida held the door open for the others, even making a bow when the pink haired, only, girl walked past.

“Hey! I never caught your name, beautiful!” Kida told her, throwing an arm around the girl.

“I’m Momoi Satsuki!” she introduced herself smiling.  
“And I’m Tetsu-kun’s girlfriend!”

Kida’s smile dropped and he made a sad noise that turned surprised when a heavy arm fell over him. He turned his head and found the tall, tan, blue haired boy staring down at him.

“Don’t make shit up, Satsuki,” he spoke lazily.  
“You’re just obsessed.”

“Aho Dai-chan!” Momoi shouted, hitting the male against his muscular chest.  
“I love Tetsu-kun and only him!”

“Yeah, you gotta be stupid not to see,” the tan male replied, rolling his eyes.

The tall blond teen standing a little further away clasped his hand in front of his mouth to stifle his giggling. The rest of the group turned to him, wondering why he was laughing.

“What the hell is wrong with you, Kise?”

“If what Aominecchi says is true, then that would make Midorimacchi stupid~” the blonde replied.

“Tch, it wasn’t that obvious, was it?” the green haired teen grumbled, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

“Really Mido-chin?” the purple haired giant asked while munching on his umpteenth candy bar their arrival.  
“Do you need new glasses then~”

“As if I’d take any advice from someone who talks while eating!” the green haired one shot back.

“Can you stop fighting please?”

Kida jumped in surprise when he noticed the small blue haired boy standing right next to him. To be completely honest, the bleached blonde had even forgotten this guy was here too.

“And stop talking about Momoi-san and me as if we’re not here,” Kuroko scolded his friends.

“Tetsu-kun!!” Momoi shouted happily, swinging her arms around the boy’s neck.  
“You’re so nice and protective!”

“I’m hungry, can we go eat?” the purple haired giant asked suddenly.

“I agree,” L spoke up for the first time since everyone was together.  
“I could feel my blood sugar going down during the whole conversation.”

The sweet-loving ex-detective suddenly tensed up as he felt two slim arms snake around his waist and a chin rested on his right shoulder. Akira giggled and nuzzled the raven’s neck before planting a feather light kiss there.

“I can give you something sweet to suck on if you like,” he whispered seductively.

“Wh-what?” L asked incredulously, pushing the arms away from him and turning to look at the silver haired male behind him.

Akira smiled at him for a moment before walking away towards the large table. He sat down near the head, left from it to be precise, as that was always the spot he occupied when he was invited to business dinners with Shiki. Not that he ever sat there for long, his demonic master preferred him on his lap, and so did Akira.

Kida frowned at the actions of the silver head, but soon turned towards the rest of the group with a smile. Whatever went on with the other demons and their human companions, it wasn’t any of his business.

“Let’s eat!” he said happily before sitting down across from Akira.

Aoba grinned at the statement and sat down at the head, blushing a bit when Akira sent him a flirtatious wink. L sat next to Kida and sent a suspicious glare towards the feminine looking male across from him. He did not trust Akira one bit.

“I wanna sit next to Kurokocchi!” Kise squealed, hugging the small bluenette.

“Me too!” Momoi yelled happily jumping on Kuroko as well.

Before she could reach him, however, Murasakibara grabbed the boy from behind and easily pulled him out of the two excitable teens’ grip. The two whined and told the purple haired giant to let go of Kurokocchi/Tetsu-kun.

“But Kuro-chin promised he’d sit with me today,” Murasakibara pouted.

“I did. I’m sorry, Kise-kun, Momoi-san, but I also promised Aomine-kun that,” Kuroko replied, nodding in apology towards his two friends.

He would have made a proper bow, but since he was dangling 3 feet off the floor in Murasakibara’s grip, that proved to be difficult. Both other teens nodded in understanding and sat down next to Akira, Midorima joining them as well.

Aomine grinned and slung an arm over his former shadow’s shoulder as soon as he was put back down by the giant. The tall blue haired Power Forward bent down and buried his face in the soft, light blue tresses.

“Please behave, Aomine-kun,” Kuroko scolded as he pushed the taller teen off.  
“Otherwise I might change my mind and sit with Kise-kun instead.”

“Tch. As if you’d ever switch me for that idiot,” Aomine scoffed.

“So mean Aominecchi!” Kise wined.

“Who do you think he chose as his light, huh?” the tan male shot back.

“And then he got dumped by that light,” Midorima reminded him, pushing up his glasses.

Aomine grumbled unhappily as he sat down next to L. Kuroko and Murasakibara sat down next to him as well. Several of the teens laughed at Aomine’s frown and blush of shame before they all turned towards the large portions of luxurious food, both Japanese and European.

“Idatakimasu!”

“So… you guys are the Generation of Miracles, right?” Kida asked the group of teens sitting furthest from him.

“Yeah!” Aomine replied grinning.

“You heard from us?” Kise asked excited.

“Sure! Mikado and I used to wanna be you guys in middle school!” Kida replied.  
“We even tried out for the team, but that didn’t really end well…”

“What happened?” Momoi asked curiously.

“Well, Mikado fell on his face in the first minute…”

“Reminds you of someone Tetsu?”

“Shut up Ahomine-kun.”

“… And I threw the ball in the coaches face,” Kida continued.  
“He lost two teeth because of me. So he banned me from club.”

The group laughed at the little anecdote as they continued eating. More stories and memories were brought up as the amount of food slowly degraded to only dessert.

“Say ah, Kuro-chin~” Murasakibara told the short bluenette next to him.

Kuroko did as he was told and allowed the giant to shove a bite of apple-pie in his mouth. Under the expectant gaze of the purple haired center, he obediently chewed, humming in appreciation at the taste. Murasakibara lit up when he noticed the pleased expression on the phantom’s face.

“You like the pie, Kuro-chin?” he asked.

Kuroko nodded and smiled a bit. Just the, Aomine grabbed the smaller male’s chin and turned him around to plant his lips on his old shadow’s pale pink ones. The entire group watched with growing blushes as the pie was swapped from mouth. Aomine grinned proudly and licked his lips as he separated from Kuroko and nodded towards Murasakibara.

“Yeah,” he said.  
“It’s good pie.”

Kuroko ignored the conversation and took another bite. Though, this time as well, he was unable to swallow the piece, as it was this time stolen from him by the purple haired giant.

“No fair!” Kise wined from his spot across of the scene.  
“I wanna taste Kurokocchi flavored pie too~”

Kida, Aoba and L all stared confused at the exchange, uncertain what was going on exactly. Akira simply watched amused, licking his lips as he imagined being in the shadow’s place.

“I don’t understand, are you all dating him?” Aoba asked confused.

“Nah, if anyone, Tetsu’s dating Akashi,” Aomine replied.  
“The guy just shares… to an extent.”

“What do you mean by that, Aomine-kun?” L wanted to know.

“It means we’re only allowed to kiss and cuddle Kurokocchi,” Kise sighed in reply.  
“While we all know he does lots more with Akashicchi!”

Kuroko looked down and blushed a bit, clearly feeling uncomfortable with the entire subject. Momoi noticed this and elbowed Kise, scolding him for being insensitive.

“What Tetsu-kun does with Akashi-kun is none of our business, Ki-chan! And we don’t even know they even do _anything_!” she told him sternly.

She sent a bright, comforting smile towards Kuroko, but that only seemed to make him more nervous. The blue haired boy cast his eyes down, seeming on the verge of tears all of a sudden.

“Akashi-kun doesn’t really give me a choice though…” he mumbled softly.

All other teens frowned at the statement. Kise’s mouth opened and closed soundlessly a few times, while Murasakibara and Aomine growled, giving off the aura of rabid beasts as they thought of their favorite little phantom being forced into sex with their captain. Even Midorima seemed angry.

“You mean he raped you? That’s horrible!” Aoba gasped.

“I think Aoba-kun is the only one here with whom it’s always been consensual,” L told him dryly, making the blue haired islander stare at the entire group with eyes wide in shock and horror.

“I gave my consent though,” Kuroko old them quickly.  
“It’s just…”

“Just what?” Momoi asked him quietly.

“… If I said no… he’d keep me locked away,” the boy replied.  
“He said that it’s the only way he can make sure he always knows where I am. It’s his way of protecting me.”

“…”

The entire group was completely silent. What Kuroko told them didn’t make all that much sense, but no one was sure about it. After all, everyone who was with a demon, had regular sex with them anyway, so they couldn’t really test it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I realized it took a bit longer than usual to update, but I've had a lot on my mind this week, and still do, actually, so please forgive me! I just hope the quality of my story doesn't suffer.


	6. Dinner (Demons)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An important conversation that might change the fate of the world is taken up while the Demon siblings enjoy a carefully planned dinner of Izaya's making.

“P-please! I didn’t do anything!” the young girl screamed in fear.

“Just let us go please! I-I don’t want to die!” a second girl yelled.

The group of demons entered the dining room, where they found 7 teenage girls locked inside a large dog cage. Ciel flinched at the sight of it, but stayed completely blank otherwise. The rest of the demons seemed rather amused as they watched the prisoners writhe in fear under their burning gazes. Izaya chuckled and skipped towards the cage where he playfully patted one of them on the head.

“Eh? You don’t?” he asked the girls with mock confusion lacing his voice.  
“That’s weird! You all came here for a suicide pact, didn’t you?”

“You’re feeding us suicidal teenagers?” Light questioned.  
“That’s typical you, isn’t it?”

“I can’t just kidnap people and kill them you know. Other than Light-kun, I still have a human life here, so I must lay low a bit,” the party host replied.

“And whose fault is it that I don’t have that anymore?” the brunette asked unamused.

“You have no one to blame but yourself for that Light. You know that,” Akashi told his youngest brother sternly.

Light frowned but stayed quiet. Akashi smiled pleased at his brothers and walked over to the cage and Izaya, motioning for his sibling to open the cage. Once the door was unlocked, Akashi gently led a young teenage girl with long brown ponytails outside. She couldn’t be older than 14, which was unsettling if you thought about how she was here in a suicide pact.

“There is no reason to be afraid my dear,” Akashi told her softly, kissing the back of her hand in a comforting manner.  
“Can I please know the name of such a beautiful young woman?”

The girl turned red as she blushed furiously. She looked down as a small smile tried to take over her once fearful expression.

“Shino-Shinohara Masaki,” she mumbled.

“A beautiful name for a beautiful girl,” Akashi told her smiling.  
“My name is Akashi Seijurou. I beg you forgiveness for the rude behavior of my brother.”

The girl, Masaki, giggled and blushed at the redhead’s words and allowed him to lead her towards the large black mahogany table. He sat her down next to Ciel in a gentle fashion and introduced the two to each other, his encouraging smile not leaving his face even once during the entire exchange.

“Can I entrust Shinohara-san’s care in your hands, Ciel?” he asked.

“Of course,” the youngest demon of the group replied with a curt nod.  
“It would be my pleasure. But maybe Shinohara-san could take care of me instead?”

The young, usually stoic, boy smiled brightly and Masaki squealed in delight at his cuteness. Ciel didn’t like to act like he was a kid, not even when he was a child did he enjoy it. However, it seemed Akashi wanted these women to be put at ease, and Ciel knew that being nice and cute would be the easiest way to succeed.

In the meanwhile, Akashi had ordered Izaya to release the rest of the girls as well. The redhead personally apologized to every single one of them before sending them to the table to each sit with one of the demon brothers. One of the last girls however, only glared at Akashi as the red haired demon held out his hand towards her. She had long, slick black hair and dark grey eyes that reminded the Clan Head of a cloudy night.

“I won’t fall for your stupid tricks,” she growled.  
“You’re nothing but a monster!”

Akashi’s expression darkened as he dropped his hand again. Most other occupants, both human and demon stared in fear at the darkening aura around the redhead. Shiki, however, chuckled and stood from his own seat. With long, confident strides, the leader of the Yakuza walked over to his Clan Head, an amused smirk playing on his pale lips.

“Akashi,” he called as he put a hand on the short demon’s shoulder.  
“Let me ‘host’ this one. I’m sure I can teach her a few manners.”

Akashi immediately calmed down and smiled, glancing at his sibling.

“You always liked the struggling ones,” he said amused.  
“Go ahead, I’m sure you two will enjoy each other’s company.”

With that, Akashi turned away and walked towards the head of the table, where he sat down next to a frail looking girl with shoulder length brown hair. At the same time, Shiki stared down at the black haired girl, a sadistic glint in his crimson eyes. The girl paled and gulped. She almost seemed ready to beg Akashi for forgiveness, but the cold stare she received from heterochromatic eyes told her it wouldn’t help her if she did.

Shiki glared down at her for only a few seconds longer before he grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her towards the two open seats at the table. Once they reached, he shoved the girl towards the empty seat next to Koujaku, before he walked over to the empty place between her and Akashi.

“Sit,” he ordered coolly.

The girl shivered in fear and did as she was told, staring wide eyed in front of her. Koujaku frowned a bit and sent a glare towards his two older brothers.

“Be a little more gentle, Shiki,” he reprimanded.  
“Girls are beautiful, cute and frail beings that need to be adored and cared for. I can never help but admire their beauty whenever I am near such pretty girls as these~”

The girl next to Shiki blushed furiously at the words while the blond girl on Koujaku’s other side giggled and grabbed his arm as she leaned closer to him. Koujaku smiled at her and took the blonde’s hand in his own, gently kissing the back of it.

“Isn’t your boyfriend going to be upset if he knew you were flirting like this?” Light asked grinning as he rested his hand on his own girl’s thigh.  
“Not that I would tell him of course.”

“I’m not doing anything wrong though,” Koujaku replied.  
“I’m only making sure that these women feel welcomed.”

“I feel like I must agree with Koujaku on that,” Sebastian said, with a flirtatious smile.  
“When surrounded with such beautiful young women, there is only so much one can do to stay stern.”

“Hmm, I don’t particularly care either way,” Akashi shrugged.  
“I have little to no interest towards those who disobey me. They are only good to dispose of.”

“Such cruel words, Sei-chan~” Izaya chuckled.

“It’s the truth,” the redhead replied coolly.

“No one doubts that, Akashi. After all, anyone who defies you dies or disappears,” Light mentioned.

Ciel’s eyes widened and he stared at his butler questioningly. Sebastian glanced back and smiled.

“Akashi is the second most powerful demon in the underworld and beyond,” he said.  
“Of course he wouldn’t allow anyone to question his power. No doubt he’d even challenge God himself if _He_ dared to think little of our precious older brother.”

“Of course I can be more lenient to those whom I favor,” Akashi added with a slight smirk.  
“Like my beloved brothers, Tetsuya, my teammates and anyone else who serves me loyally.”

Ciel frowned at the implied threat behind the young man’s words and nodded. Proud as the young Phantomhive was, he wasn’t foolish enough to go against this person’s words. Akashi Seijurou was a true monster, he realized. If he could bring these rowdy demon siblings to their knees with only a simple look, then he surely did deserve the title of Emperor of the Underworld.

“I didn’t expect any less from a man your status, Akashi-san,” Ciel told him with a curt nod.

The red haired teen chuckled amused and turned towards the girl by his side to offer her some more wine. The teenage human female whimpered a little in fear, but still accepted the glass, downing half of it almost immediately. With a frown, Akashi took the glass back from her, fixing her with a stern gaze as he did so.

“Please refrain from drinking too much, my dear,” he told her.  
“I dislike my dinner to be drunk.”

“D-dinner?” the girl squeaked.

A smirk spread across Akashi’s face and he lifted his hand to softly touch the girl’s cheek. A blush spread quickly across her face and neck as he did so, which only made his amusement grow.

“Don’t worry your pretty little head too much. Allow us to take good care of you for now and let’s worry about later when it comes.”

The girl looked down and nodded at Akashi’s words. Somehow, they soothed her nerves.

“H-hai! Akashi-sama,” she mumbled.

Light, on the other side of the table, snorted and looked his oldest brother in the eyes, an amused glint in his own reddish brown ones. One of his elbows was propped up on the table and his chin rested casually on his fist, while the other continued petting the thigh of the girl besides him with his other hand.

“As much as we all love the small talk, Akashi,” he said.  
“I’m sure you want to discuss more important things with us than that. Today, you’ve been acting more excited than I’ve seen you in the past 2.000 years.”

“For once, I must agree with Light,” Shiki said, ignoring the glare he received from his youngest sibling.  
“There has clearly been something on your mind.”

With the mentioning of this, Koujaku stopped flirting with the girls on either side of him as he gave all of his attention to the conversation. Izaya, who had been forcefully hand feeding the girl next to him (and delighted in the chocking sounds she made while he did so), turned to give his Clan Head a questioning look as well.

“I have some news, actually,” the redhead stated smugly.

The entire group stared in curiosity at the leader of the most powerful demon clan. Whatever he had to say, it must be incredibly important, as was nearly everything the ancient creature in a teenage body said. Akashi didn’t do trivial.

“I have consulted with Father on this matter, of course,” he started, making clear just _how_ important this conversation was.  
“And he gave me permission to merge our clan.”

A stunned silence rung through the large room as five sets of wide, red eyes stared at the heterochromatic male. Ciel frowned in confusion. He was unaware what it meant, having only been a demon for about a hundred years and never really bothering with learning more about demon culture. Hell, he wasn’t even aware that there was such a thing as demon culture.

“Of course, this needs to be talked through between us as well,” Akashi continued.  
“Such a thing like this cannot be forced upon you by me, it is far too important a decision for all of us.”

“… Are you sure that’s a good idea, Seijurou?” Koujaku asked nervously.  
“I mean… other clans would upset the balance, but with our combined power? That could be either one hell of a good idea, or a terrible catastrophe that’ll wipe out half the human population.”

“I am aware of the consequences,” Akashi replied.  
“Which is why I spoke with Father about this matter first. He agreed that the risks are low enough to try it, and I don’t see a reason why we should question our King’s judgement.”

“What do you mean exactly when you talk about ‘merging’?” Ciel asked curiously.

“It means we’d all live extremely close to each other in the human world and allow our energy to flow between us as one continues stream of power to connect us,” Sebastian explained quickly.

“It would make every individual in the clan nearly twice as powerful as before. But the released energy would corrupt the surroundings and the humans living near,” Shiki added.  
“Crime rates would triple, most likely, and we’d be sending out a beacon of raw power for every supernatural creature to see around an area as big as half Japan.”

“A beacon that would warn them not to come near,” Akashi reminded them.  
“No one can even oppose me like this. If we merge, the entirety of Japan will most likely be cleared of any opposition in the supernatural sense. We’d be sending out a message that this is our domain.”

“I like the idea!” Izaya spoke up grinning.  
“And it would give me the opportunity to be close to my nii-sans again~”

Ciel shuddered at the way the information broker licked his lips and chose to not read anything behind the suggestive glint in the man’s eyes. There was something else that kept his mind occupied anyway.

“Hold up,” he spoke to Akashi.  
“Does that mean that Sebastian will be taken out of my service? Can you even do that?”

“Of course I can,” Akashi replied, offended by the suggestion that he couldn’t.  
“But that was not what I meant. Must you both agree to this merge, I’d suggest you move here as well. That way Sebastian can fulfill both his duties to you and to his clan. Besides, I’ve wanted the opportunity to properly get to know the ‘Queen’s Watchdog’.”

Ciel nodded in understanding, unsure whether he should be relieved that he wouldn’t lose his butler, or disturbed that Akashi seemed to have an interest in him. Either way, the redhead didn’t seem done talking just yet.

“This is an important decision, obviously, so suggest you think it over carefully for a few days,” he said calmly as he took a sip of red wine.  
“But for now, let’s dine.”

Seven pair of burning pink eyes landed on the trembling, fearful girls seated around the table.

 


	7. First Night

## Demons

“Dinner was done well, Izaya,” Akashi complimented as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

The red haired teen glanced down at the remains of the girl. Only an empty shell of skin, hair and bones was left behind, just like with the other girls.

“I’m doing my best, Sei-chan~” the host grinned.

Shiki sighed and stood from his seat, casting a cool glance at his siblings before leaving his gaze on Izaya.

“I want to retreat to a more private place with Akira. Where are the bedrooms?” he asked.

“Right! I’ll show you guys the way then!” the information broker replied happily.  
“Let’s go find our little humans, Shiki-nii~”

The older raven agreed and followed Izaya out of the room. Light and Koujaku left soon after as well, talking with each other about the dinner conversation and, most importantly, Akashi’s proposal. Ciel stood up from his seat with a slight nod towards the Clan Head before motioning towards his butler.

“I want to retire as well, Sebastian,” he said.

“Understood, but I would like to have a word in private with Akashi first,” Sebastian replied.

Ciel raised an eyebrow and glared at the other demon questioningly. Whatever it was Sebastian wanted to talk about with the redhead, he was sure he could do so with him present.

“I’ll personally escort Sebastian back to you, Ciel,” Akashi told the boy when he noticed Ciel wasn’t really planning on leaving them.  
“I wish to have a word with you afterwards anyway.”

Ciel nodded in understanding and turned on his heels. Leaving those two alone wasn’t exactly what he wanted to do, especially not when he had such a strong suspicion that whatever Sebastian wanted to talk about with Akashi was about him. However, he didn’t have much of a choice.

## Humans

“Kise-kun, can you please let go of me?” Kuroko asked.

“Nope~ I had to sit away from Kurokocchi the entire time, so I’m making up for it now!” the blond replied as he nuzzled the phantom’s cheek.

“How cute!” a familiar voice called from behind the group of humans.  
“Look Shiki-nii! Sei-chan’s little friends are getting along so well~”

Several heads turned as they stared at the two demons standing in the doorway. Kise started blushing immediately at the looks he received from Izaya and Shiki and released Kuroko quickly. The short, blue haired boy sighed and took a step away from his former teammate, looking right at the demons with blank light blue eyes.

“The way Sei-chan talked about you, I would have thought he would be a little more possessive,” Izaya giggled as he bounded over to Kuroko and ruffled his hair playfully.

“Please refrain from doing that, Izaya-san,” the teen said, swatting the offending hand away.

“Eh? You mean I can’t play too?” the information broker asked.

“Oi! Tetsu’s not some toy!” Aomine yelled offended as he went to stand in between Izaya and his old shadow.

Izaya cocked his head in curiosity before shrugging and turning away. His eyes scanned the rest of the group until they fell on Kida and his devious grin widened to pure evil.

“Let’s go, Kida-kun, we’re showing Shiki and Akira where they’ll be sleeping and then I wanna have some fun too~”

Kida flinched and nodded, walking towards the two demons while Akira already threw his arms around Shiki’s neck and kissed him full on the lips. One of the demon’s arms snuck around the silver head’s thin waist, pulling him closer as crimson eyes shone with amusement and lust.

“Will Shiki finally play with me again?” Akira asked in an innocently sweet voice.

“We can play all night long,” Shiki chuckled in reply.  
“I make sure you forget about everyone else who ever had you.”

Izaya grinned at the exchange before he started walking away, Kida, Shiki and Akira in tow. The rest of the humans were all still a bit uncomfortable after seeing what had just happened. For a while, an uncomfortable silence rang over them.

“It doesn’t look like it’s not consensual with those two,” Aoba said after a while.

“Giving in is a mere survival instinct,” L told him calmly.  
“They are stronger, faster, smarter and more sadistic than any human. It’s easy to break a mind when you’ve had centuries of practice.”

“You sound like you have a lot of experience on the subject, L,” Midorima noted.

“I’ve been Light-kun’s prisoner for a year now,” the older ex-detective muttered.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a much shorter chapters than the others, i know, but it was all I could give at the moment.  
> Next chapter will be longer again, and the one after that too.
> 
> I feel like I should give a little warning ahead of time. If you guys are looking for some kind of romantichappy ending with this, you're going to be dissapointed. The way I'm going right now, it's gonna turn dark reallly soon, and it probably won't let up again.  
> I kind of like the dark themes, so that's what I'm going for right now. Basically, I'm searching for new ways to suck all happiness out of all the human characters in this thing. Don't ask me why, but I really want to torture them.


	8. AKashi's Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being the Clan Head of a bunch of unruly demons is hard, but sometimes it's harder to be the Captain of a bunch of unruly basketball players. Unfortunately, Akashi is both.

Ciel was reading one of the books he brought from home as the door of his bedroom opened and Akashi walked in. The red haired Emperor was frowning, something that made Ciel slightly worried about the conversation he had with his butler. The young British Lord watched as Akashi approached him and sat down on the sofa across from him, he still had a displeased look on his face.

“Everything alright?” Ciel asked, closing his book and eying Akashi curiously.

The redhead sighed and looked back at Ciel with dark, heterochromatic eyes. The look in them made Ciel swallow nervously, but he didn’t move from his spot.

“I want to be clear that, what Sebastian and I discussed, I didn’t agree on, but I had no choice but to give in,” Akashi said.

Ciel’s eyes widened. What did Akashi mean by that? Why didn’t he have a choice?

“What do you mean?” he asked.  
“You’re the Clan Head, right? They should listen to you no matter what.”

“It’s not that easy,” Akashi replied, shaking his head.  
“I’m not foolish enough to think I stand much chance to come out on top if my brothers decided to turn against me. The only reason I am still the Head is because they would have to work together to defeat me, and that is something they can’t do.”

The words made Ciel frown, but he didn’t interrupt as Akashi continued.

“I know Light will grab the very first chance he gets to overthrow me, and Shiki is still searching for ways to become more powerful than I am. Izaya will just do about anything as long as he finds it amusing, and Koujaku is no doubt still bitter since I took away his memories and powers during our last meeting especially now that I have brought my own angel with me, as that was the reason of his punishment in the first place. Sebastian never really cared about positions, but if getting rid of me first means he can gain his freedom again, he won’t hesitate.”

“I see...” Ciel mumbled.

“That’s why I have to appease them,” the redhead explained.  
“And if that means forfeiting the possibility of us getting along, I’m afraid that I have to accept that, especially since you have both Sebastian and Izaya against you. I can’t have both of them standing together like that. They already favor each other, and they’d have it easier to get the others with them.”

“So… you’re setting Sebastian free from our contract?” Ciel asked.

Now, he really was worried. He was well aware that Sebastian hated him for all those years of serving under him, so no doubt he would kill Ciel, or worse…. Ciel felt his stomach drop and his blood run cold as he thought further. Sebastian had hinted towards something else from time to time. More in the direction of what his brothers did with those human ‘pets’ of theirs.

“No,” Akashi assured him, sending Ciel a small, comforting smile.  
“Sebastian requested that at first, but I was able to change his mind.”

“To what, exactly?” Ciel asked suspicious.

“He wants to feed off you in exchange of his services to you.”

Ciel was shocked by these words. He was a demon, he didn’t have a soul left. How would Sebastian feed off something that didn’t exist anymore?

“But I-“

“Demons have other ways to satisfy their hunger,”  Akashi told him, as if he had read Ciel’s mind.  
“We still need souls to survive in the end, but by stilling our hunger in different ways, we can function properly for over a hundred years without them.”

“And how does Sebastian want to… feed ?” Ciel demanded to know.

He had a suspicion, but he hoped he was wrong. However, the look in Akashi’s eyes told him that he was most likely right with his idea. He gulped, eyes growing wide in fear as he stared at the redhead sitting across from him. Akashi didn’t reply to his question, and instead focused on the eyepatch Ciel was still wearing, reaching for it.

“Let me see the mark, so I can alter the contract,” he ordered.

Ciel’s hand flew up immediately and covered the already hidden right eye. Akashi frowned by that action, leaning back against the sofa as he eyed Ciel.

“If you don’t let me, I have no choice but to terminate the contract entirely,” he warned.  
“With what I’m going to do, it’ll only be out of order one hour every night, between midnight and one. Which do you prefer, Ciel?”

Reluctantly, Ciel took his hand off the patch and started undoing the knot at the back of his head. Once the marked eye was revealed, Ciel glared at Akashi, watching him while the redhead smiled and stood up, walking closer to where Ciel was seated. As Akashi stood in front of him, he leaned down and reached out with his hand, brushing his thumb over the closed eyelid of Ciel’s right eye.

The feeling of it reminded Ciel of the day he was branded and when he made the initial contract with Sebastian. A scorching pain, as if they opened him up and filled his body with hot lava, and a scream tore from his throat.

When Akashi was finished, he took a step back and just stared at Ciel for a short while. Ciel, now crying bloody tears from the agony, glared at him again. Maybe it hadn’t been Akashi’s idea to do this, but he didn’t particularly look sorry for having done it. In fact, he was smiling again.

“Half an hour before midnight,” Akashi spoke up.  
“You better get ready to face your butler.”

After that, the redhead turned around and walked back towards the door. Ciel frowned.

“I thought you were against these kind of things between adults and teens!” Ciel called after him.

“I am,” Akashi replied, looking back at Ciel with a frown of his own.  
“But like I said, I allow it if my brothers want those things. Besides, you might still look like a boy, but you _are_ 140 years old.”

With those words, Akashi turned again and walked out of the door. In the hallway, he found Sebastian leaning against the wall, eagerly awaiting for his time. When he noticed Akashi, he straightened up and looked at his Clan Head expectantly. As Akashi nodded, he grinned and walked past the redhead, towards the door of his young master’s bedroom. Akashi chuckled at his enthusiasm and shook his head before continuing on. He still had to go see how his companions were doing, and more importantly, see Kuroko.

“Seijurou!”

Akashi turned and saw Koujaku approaching him, his visible eyebrow pulled down in a frown. Akashi felt the need to sigh. He only just left Ciel and Sebastian, and now he was already thrust into another one of his brother’s dramas.

“I need to ask you something,” Koujaku said as he continued approaching Akashi.

“Go ahead.”

Koujaku came to a halt in front of him and looked down on the shorter brother. Akashi stared back blankly. Honestly, he wasn’t in the mood to indulge, but as he had explained to Ciel, it was vital for him to please his brothers during this meeting.

“I want to know why you brought an angel to our meeting, while you punished me last time for doing the same thing,” Koujaku wanted to know.  
“Isn’t that unfair?”

Behind Koujaku stood Light, cocking his head in curiosity, clearly interested in Akashi answer as well. This time, Akashi did sigh. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep, calming breath. He hated being questioned like this. There had once been a time all of his brothers would simply do as he said and never ask any explanation for anything he did. He missed being adored and feared by them, which was partially why he wanted to merge the clan. Maybe that way, they would be more controllable by him. Perhaps they would even learn to respect him like they used to when they were all still living in their clan’s palace in Hell.

“Well?” Light asked.

“The circumstances are completely different,” Akashi explained.  
“That angel you had with you last time was a celestial being. A servant of God. Tetsuya has lived his entire life on earth. Before I came around and told him about it, he didn’t even know about his heritage. He has no connection to Heaven, but since I have marked him, as you have seen before, he is now bound to Hell with me.”

“In other words, you made him a Fallen Angel,” Koujaku mumbled, eyes widening in realization.

Akashi grinned, and so did Light. A Fallen Angel was a powerful thing. They had the abilities of an angel, but through their new connection with the Underworld, they also learned some demon tricks. They were rare and extremely desired, and Akashi already had full control over Kuroko thanks to the mark he had put on the blue haired half-angel.

“That was a genius move, Akashi, as expected of you,” Light chuckled.

“I know.”

Akashi smirked as his two brothers walked away again. He let them believe that he had bound Kuroko to him for that particular reason. They didn’t need to know that he would have done it even if the boy had been fully human, or even if he had been a true creature of Heaven.

Still grinning, he continued on his way towards the large living room where he knew he would find Kuroko, and no doubt the others. As he reached the large, open doors, he could hear the talking and laughing coming from inside, telling him he had been correct in his guess.

When he entered the room, all conversation fell quiet, and Akashi noticed how his friends all turned to glare at him. the murderous looks on the faces of his old teammates made him frown, not knowing exactly what he had done to deserve this. Well, he knew he had done several things to make them angry, but since they weren’t supposed to know about any of them, he was curious what they had found out. His searching eyes landed on a guilty looking Kuroko and they narrowed.

“Tetsuya,” he called out.

Kuroko’s head shot up and he looked bewildered at the demonic redhead. Akashi eyed him suspicious and stepped closer. The moment he started approaching the phantom, Murasakibara grabbed Kuroko and held him tightly against his chest, looking at Akashi like a wild animal would look when something else stole his only source of food that week.

“I can’t believe you would do something like that, Akashi,” Midorima spoke up, righting his glasses as he glared at his former captain.

Akashi stopped walking and smirked. So that was what they had found out. The  way they looked, they must be ready to rip him to pieces for touching Kuroko in the ‘wrong way’. As if they wouldn’t do the same if given the chance.

“What do you mean?” Akashi asked innocently, cocking his head to one side.  
“Are you jealous, Shintarou? I’m sorry, but I refuse to share _that_ much of Tetsuya.”

“Don’t play fucking games, Akashi!” Aomine growled.  
“You _raped_ Tetsu, and now you’re acting proud about too!”

Akashi rolled his eyes and strode over to the group, easily pushing aside Aomine and Kise as they tried to stop him from reaching Kuroko. He grabbed the former trump card by his arm and pulled him out of Murasakibara’s grip, who easily let go after seeing Akashi’s dark look up close. He roughly turned Kuroko around so he was facing away from the rest of the group and pressed himself chest to chest with the half-angel. As he took a strong hold on the silky light blue tresses, Kuroko winced slightly in pain, but Akashi ignored it and glared at his former teammates, his eyes glowing up pink in anger.

“Do you think Tetsuya didn’t know _exactly_ what he was getting into when I put this on him?” Akashi asked the others, showing off the black pentagram on the back of Kuroko’s neck.  
“I explained what this meant, and he still agreed to let me do it.”

“What _does_ it mean?” Momoi asked wide eyed.

It wasn’t the first time any of them had seen the mark, but no one had ever bothered to question neither Akashi nor Kuroko about it. They guessed it was just something that would help protect Kuroko from other demons. Some kind of proof that Akashi was looking over him.

“Yes, why don’t you tell them?” Akashi whispered amused in Kuroko’s ear.

Kuroko blinked in shock, before casting his sky blue eyes to the floor. Through his hold on the bluenette’s hair and arm, Akashi could feel the boy tremble just slightly, and it made him grin. He knew he had Kuroko right where he wanted him to.

“…It marks me as Akashi-kun’s property,” he mumbled, barely loud enough for the others to hear him too.

A shocked, horrified silence fell over the group as they all stared at Kuroko with wide eyes. Momoi made a distressed noise as she grabbed onto Aomine’s arm. The blue haired power forward wasn’t doing much better. He had turned completely pale at the realization what this exactly meant for his beloved ex-shadow. He looked like he was going to be sick. Kise trembled a bit as he took a step forward, an arm reaching out carefully towards the small phantom.

“Kurokocci…”

Akashi pulled Kuroko closer to him, sending a cold look towards Kise, who retracted his hand immediately and went to stand next to Momoi again. Without saying another word, Akashi started walking back out of the room, his grip on Kuroko’s arm never letting up as he dragged the boy with him towards the bedroom Izaya had ready for him.

“I guess I have to show you again what that exactly means,” Akashi hissed as they reached his room.

With a careless toss, Kuroko landed face up on the large, bouncy bed. Frightened blue eyes met with cold heterochromatic. Kuroko gulped, scooting backwards until he was sitting against the headboards. Akashi was unimpressed by the boy’s terror and grabbed Kuroko’s ankle, pulling him back towards him. Once Kuroko was lying back in the middle of the bed, Akashi climbed on top of him and leaned down to kiss Kuroko on the lips. His tongue swept over the blue haired teen’s bottom lip, but Kuroko kept his lips firmly pressed together. Akashi growled in annoyance, biting down hard enough to make the phantom whimper in fear and pain before he sat up, straddling Kuroko’s hips.

“Are you going to disobey me, Tetsuya?” he asked darkly.

He dove down again, claiming Kuroko’s lips a second time. This time, they parted easily and Akashi dipped his tongue in, happily exploring the familiar territory of Kuroko’s mouth. as they parted again, Akashi grinned widely.

“You shouldn’t kiss and tell, Tetsuya,” he scolded playfully as he nipped at Kuroko’s collarbone.  
“I’ll have to punish you for that, you know.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably be making these types of focused chapters for every demon sibling somewhere along the story line, though Akashi's is most likely the only one without any porn in it. I just couldn't find the inspiration to make a detailed desciption about how he would 'punish' Kuroko.


	9. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the best bonding process is having breakfast together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a lighter chapter. Somewhat of the silence before the storm, if you will. It's basically the human companions talking with each other and fooling around a bit during breakfast.

Kida yawned loudly as he entered the empty kitchen. It was only 7.30 in the morning, way too early for a holiday, but Izaya had him wake up, so Kida had no choice at the moment. The hosting demon had gone into town to arrange that day’s activities, while he had set Kida to the task of preparing breakfast for all the humans.

That was why Kida was currently residing in the kitchen. He blinked the tiredness out of his eyes and started with making coffee, something he could definitely use right about now. Kida wasn’t a very good cook, but he was sure he could pull something edible together in half an hour, as he guessed that would be the time most of the others would start appearing.

“G’morning,” someone mumbled sleepily.

Kida turned around and met with a half-asleep Kise Ryouta. The model gave a tired smile and sat down on the table, almost falling out of his chair as he swayed a bit. Kida quickly grabbed the taller blonde’s shoulder and righted him, setting down a cup of coffee in front of the model.

“Thanks.”

“No problem,” Kida replied smiling.  
“You’re looking pretty tired, couldn’t sleep?”

“Nah, I’ve been thinking about Kurokocchi all night!” Kise groaned.  
“I’m really worried about him right now.”

Kida perked up, he glanced curiously at the sad teen while he sat down across from him.

“What happened?” he asked worried.

Kise opened his mouth and hesitated. He looked at his cup for a few seconds before looking back up at Kida. His look was one of great worry and sadness, something that made Kida’s heart wrench.

“Kidacchi…” the taller blonde started hesitantly.  
“Did Orihara-san mark you too?”

Kida was taken aback for a moment. Was Kise also marked by Akashi? He and the others of the Generation of Miracles had all seemed completely oblivious to most things that went on with the demon and human-relationships. He knew Kuroko was marked. The black pentagram on the back of his neck was definitely an obvious one… his eyes widened in realization as to why Kise asked this particular question and he sent the other a pitying look.

“… On my chest,” he replied, pointing to where his heart was.  
“Izaya must’ve thought it was ironic to put it there or something, because I made the contract to protect people I love. Didn’t you know what it meant?”

Kise sighed sadly and shook his head.

“Kurokocchi said yesterday that it marked him as Akashicchi’s possession…” he muttered.  
“Does that really mean he can never get away from him ever?”

“People who make a contract with a demon usually do that because they have nothing else to live for anymore,” Kida spoke, shaking his head.  
“It says your soul belongs to a devil, that you’re basically already dead.”

“Then… why did you do it?” Kise asked wide-eyed.  
“I mean, you’re still young and all! Why would you make a contract with a demon?”

“Because Izaya is a powerful man, even as a human,” Kida replied with a shrug.  
“He can control the lives of everyone in Ikebukuro, and I knew he had gotten interested in my two best friends…”

“So you saved them,” Kise breathed amazed.

Kida smiled slightly and nodded. Kise’s golden eyes stared at him in awe, and Kida looked away. He slowly stirred the contents of his cup, looking inside the murky blackness as he thought.

“I was already messed up beyond saving anyway,” he told Kise.  
“I’ve dealt with Izaya for years before Mikado and Anri even came to live here. They still had a chance on a better life. Mine was already ruined when I got involved with him the first time.”

Kise gave an understanding look and opened his mouth to say something back, but just then, another person interrupted as he barged into the kitchen.

“I’m hungry!” Akira groaned, looking through all pantries in search of food.

Kida sighed and stood up again to help Akira and make breakfast for everyone, like he had been planning on doing before Kise had come in. As he was grabbing for a pan and some eggs, he glanced back at the blonde still seated at the table. Kise was staring in shock at Akira, a blush slowly creeping up his cheeks. Kida frowned and followed his line of sight, noticing Akira was only wearing a thin shirt, and an awfully familiar substance was dripping down between his legs. It wasn’t as much of a shock to him as it clearly was for the other blonde, but he could still feel his cheeks heating up a bit as he slapped a hand over his face in exasperation.

“At least clean yourself up before coming in here!” he groaned annoyed.

“Heh? What’s the problem?” Akira asked confused.

“Kise’s not used to those things you know! Wash yourself and put on some pants!”

Kise blushed even harder at Kida’s words and looked away, unable to bear with the sight any longer. Akira glanced over a moment before looking back at Kida with a pout on his face.

“Don’t wanna.”

“Why not?” the shorter blonde demanded to know.

“When I clean myself out, I’ll feel empty. I don’t like it,” Akira replied.  
“Besides, pants are really annoying. And I like it when people react like that~”

With the last part, he turned back towards Kise and winked at him. At that point, the model’s face was so red, Kida almost feared he’d explode in shame. Akira chuckled at the sight and waltzed over to the table, dropping down next to Kise.

“Don’t tell me you’re still a virgin,” he purred.

“I-I… huh, it’s… well-“ Kise stuttered, making Akira burst out laughing.

Kise looked about ready to cry when Akira was finished laughing and stood up. The silver haired man walked towards the back of Kise’s chair and draped himself over it, kissing the bright red neck of the famous copycat.

“Just call me if you want to change that,” he whispered before sauntering back out of the room.

Kida had to admit that the look his near-namesake was sporting at that moment was hilarious, but he still kept his amusement in. Kise was going through more than enough at the moment, both because of Akira, and finding out the truth about his dear friend’s hopeless position. So, instead, he continued cooking in silence.

After a while, L walked into the kitchen, greeting both blondes as he sat down next to Kise and started some casual conversation. By then, Kida had finished bowling some eggs, and started with making rice and fish. He put the ready dishes on the table and glanced over to the two talking males sitting there. When he saw their eyes, the teenage host couldn’t help himself from bursting out laughing, making both stare at him in surprise.

“Oh my god!” Kida wheezed.  
“You two could be raccoon buddies!”

It was true, since Kise had slept so badly, he too was carrying pretty large bags under his eyes, not unlike the ones L always seemed to have. Kise frowned confused, while L joined in with the laughing after having observed Kise’s face a bit more.

The commotion had Akira return to the kitchen as well, and when Kida pointed out the joke, he too couldn’t hold it and started giggling like a maniac. Kise was still completely oblivious of what was so funny and started yelling at the other three to explain, but the only answer he got was some hiccupped laughter and jumbled words. In the end, he just gave up.

“Good morning everyone!” Momoi Satsuki greeted cheerfully as she entered.

Kida stopped laughing and raised an eyebrow, noticing something off with the girl’s smile. He guessed with the tired look in her usually bright pink eyes, that she had been just as worried about that Kuroko kid as Kise was. The leader of the Yellow Scarfs wasn’t the only one who noticed this, as L turned in his chair to face the girl and frowned.

“Momoi-chan seems sad,” he noted.

The girl’s smile faltered at the statement and she looked down, mumbling something under her breath. Kise’s mood immediately fell again as well, and Kida started panicking a bit, not knowing what to say or do to cheer them up.

“You guys should definitely try those pastries,” Akira spoke up.  
“They’re really good!”

Momoi looked back up curiously and smiled at the blissful look on the silver haired male’s face as he bit into one of the baked goods. L nodded in agreement and took his third one, offering another to Kise as well, who lit up again when he bit in it.

“They are!” he exclaimed happily.  
“Momoicchi! You should try one too!”

Instead of accepting the offered pastry, Momoi slapped her hands over her mouth to silence her giggling. Kise frowned at the strange reaction of his friend. For some reason, everyone kept laughing at him that morning and it started to get really annoying for the blond basketball player.

“Ki-chan, your eyes…” the girl muttered between giggles.

Realization finally dawned on the young model’ face and he scrambled to grab the first reflecting object he could find, which just so happened to be a spoon. The other three grinned in amusement as Kise gasped in horror at the state of his eyes and carefully touched them.

“This is terrible!” he exclaimed.  
“My beautiful face is ruined!”

“Don’t be so dramatic Ki-chan!” Momoi giggled.

“Kise-kun, it is not the end of the world you know,” L told him calmly.

“It is to my career!” Kise yelled in reply.  
“If the paparazzi see me like that, or my fans, it’d be a disaster!”

“Stop yelling like that, Kise. You’ll wake up the whole hotel.”

The upset blonde turned his head towards the door as he was addressed and grinned towards the newly arrived teen. Midorima glared in reply to the cheerful look on the small forward and righted his glasses. As he locked eyes with Kise again, he raised an eyebrow.

“You look terrible,” he noted.

“Heh?! Look who’s talking!” Kise replied offended.  
“You’re looking just as bad as me, Midorimacchi!”

It was true. Just like Kise, Midorima looked as if he hadn’t had any sleep the whole night. The green haired shooting guard frowned at the words, but didn’t bother answering. Instead, he sat down next to Kida and took some breakfast.

“Midorin is worried about Tetsu-kun too, right?” Momoi asked.

“Kuroko has made his own decisions,” Midorima replied.  
“There is no need for me to worry about him.”

“I think I’m starting to get it,” Kida chuckled amused.  
“Midorima is a tsundere~”

“Am not!” the green haired teen replied offended.

“Yes you are, Midorin!” Momoi said giggling.  
“There’s no shame in it you know.”

“Shut up, you idiots,” Midorima grumbled annoyed.

The rest of the group laughed at his denial as they all continued eating their breakfast. All in all, it wasn’t that bad of a start for the day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually posted a chapter two days in a row!
> 
> Alright, so I'm working really hard on this thing, which is why I'm so happy that there are 1700+ people who actually read this thing!!!!! Thanks for all your support. You people make me never want to turn off my computer!!  
> I'm almost finished with chapter ten too, and chapter 11 is half-way. Chapter 12 is completely fnished, as is chapter 16, and I started on chapter 13 (don't ask). The whole story will be between the 25 and 30 chapters long, so I'm hope you guys are ready for a long ride!
> 
> I hope I get 10 done by tomorrow, or maybe thursday, and after that, I think I should be able to finish 11 and 13. I'm trying a differnt approach with writing this. One that involves me thinking ahead (It hurts!!) And I think it's actually helping me getting these up faster! Let's just pray I can get going like this all the way 'till the end!


	10. Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one likes to be couped up all day, so they all decide it is time to get some fresh air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll here! Day three of constant uploads. Why do I have the feeling I won't be able to keep this up?
> 
> A little more relaxed fluff, more or less. The next chapter will be somewhat the same, and then we are going back to ruining these character's lives!!! I can't wait! *insert evil laughter here*

“Akashi!” Aomine called out as they were all sitting in the living room again.  
“I hope you’re planning on cooping us up in this place the whole time, right?”

It was almost noon already, and it were the first words any of the Miracles had spoken to their former captain. They were all still _extremely_ angry. Akashi understood their anger of course, and he was willing to indulge them for a while, to let them cool off. He didn’t even say anything about the protective hold Murasakibara had kept on Kuroko all morning, or the fact that Kise kept moving in between him and the angel to even hide him from sight.

“I wasn’t,” he replied calmly.  
“I even told Izaya to arrange a picnic.”

“Great! I could use some fresh air,” Aoba grinned.

“So could I,” Koujaku admitted, pulling his boyfriend a bit closer to him.

The two lovebirds cuddled a bit closer together, both sporting large grins, making some humans smile at how cute a couple they were, and Sebastian and Light pull up their noses in disgust. Shiki stared intensely at his younger brother, as if trying to memorize every little movement his scarred hand made over Aoba’s body. The dark look in his eyes was an unsettling one for sure, and when Aoba noticed, he shivered.

“First the angel, and now a human, how pathetic can you be, Koujaku?” Light commented annoyed.

Koujaku frowned and glared at the youngest sibling. Sebastian chuckled a bit and patted Light’s arm.

“Everyone has their own preferences, right?” he commented amused.

“Speaking of, where is yours?” Akashi asked.

Only then did the rest of the group notice Ciel was absent. Kida frowned. The young demon had stuck up for him twice the other day, and now he was missing. He never even had the chance to thank him for lecturing Izaya, or stopping him from turning him into a human-cat hybrid for sexual pleasures of the demon siblings. He shivered at the thought. Yeah, Ciel definitely deserved his gratitude.

“The young master refuses to leave the bedroom,” Sebastian replied smirking.  
“And he certainly refuses to see me. He’s been sending me around for the stupidest little tasks all morning just to get me away from him.”

“It’s only logical he’d want nothing to do with you after what you requested of me,” Akashi nodded.

“Requested what?” Kida asked worried.

“Guess, Masaomi~”

The bleached blonde turned his head and glared at Izaya, who just entered the room. The demonic host grinned and walked in, throwing an arm around Sebastian’s shoulder as he kept his eyes trained on Kida for a little while longer. Sebastian chuckled, making Izaya’s rusty red eyes snap up at him.

“I just hope that next time, Nii-san will invite me to play too~” Izaya giggled.

“Do you really?” the demon butler asked amused.

“Of course! Ciel-kun was really mean to me last night, so I deserve some too!”

Eyes widened in horror as realization hit the large group. Most of the humans had already been disgusted at the idea with several demons forcing themselves on teenagers, like Kida and Kuroko, but Ciel was even younger! How could any of them even _think_ in such a light about the boy.

“But… He’s just a kid! How can you do that to him!” Aoba shouted in shock.

“He’s a 140 year old demon,” Light replied blankly.  
“Just because he _looks_ like a kid and acts like it, doesn’t make him one. Even I could look like a ten year old girl if I wanted to.”

L made a disgusted face at that thought. Somehow, he preferred Light’s demon form over the looks of a little girl. A monster should never look sweet and innocent, he decided. Especially not a sadistic bastard like Light. The brunette noticed the ugly look on the detective’s face and grinned, pulling L’s hair playfully.

“Want to see?” he teased.

“Are you easier to kill when you’re a little girl?” L shot back.

Light rolled his eyes and sneered at L, but didn’t bother to punish him for his bold words. Instead, he just pulled a little harder on the black hair, making the man wince. Izaya laughed at the exchange and smiled brightly towards Kida, who looked about ready to throw up at that point.

“Why did you allow that, Akashi-kun?” Kuroko asked, blue eyes big and angry.

“Because, believe it or not Tetsuya, but I care about my brothers’ happiness, and Sebastian wasn’t happy at all with his arrangement,” the red haired Clan Head replied.

“Just admit that you were fearing a rebellion,” Shiki snorted.  
“Keeping us happy makes it easier on you to win us over for your plans.”

“That is a fortunate bonus,” Akashi admitted chuckling.

“So, are we going out for that picnic, or do we have to wait for Ciel to join us?” Koujaku asked.

Akashi pursed his lips in thought and turned towards Kuroko.

“Tetsuya, can you see if Ciel wants to join please?” he asked.

Kuroko nodded and stood up from his seat, walking towards the door. Aomine jumped up soon after and rushed after the shadow, saying he refused to let the phantom go without anyone there to keep him safe. The shortest sighed and rolled his eyes, but didn’t say anything about it as a small, grateful smile made his lips curl up a bit.

Once the half-angel and his former light were gone, the rest of the Miracles turned towards Akashi, eyes shining with anger once again. Akashi closed his eyes in exasperation and sighed deeply. Their constant anger towards him was getting extremely annoying, and he started to regret bringing them.

“What is it this time?” he asked.

“What did you do with Kurokocchi last night?” Kise demanded to know.  
“He was all shaken up this morning, and he flinched when I tried to hug him.”

“I merely showed him who he belongs to Ryouta,” Akashi replied, sending a blank stare at the blonde.

“But-“

“If you don’t want to lose your privileges of even _looking_ at Tetsuya, I suggest you don’t just blatantly question me like that again,” the redhead cut his former teammate off.  
“I won’t hesitate to gauge out your eyes and cut off your tongue if you oppose me again.”

The threat was enough to make all the color disappear from Kise’s face, and the model recoiled in fear. Momoi, who sat next to him, gulped loudly and shuffled closer to Murasakibara, who seemed the only one not that impressed by the words of his old captain, as he continued eating from his pack of pokeys.

“Anyone else who has something on their mind?” Akashi challenged.

When no one replied, he smirked smugly and sat back in his comfortable chair, heterochromatic eyes gliding over the group. Demons and humans alike shuffled uncomfortably under his burning gaze.

“Sei-chan is so scary!” Izaya giggled, breaking the tense atmosphere easily.

Akashi smiled, and soon enough, the rest of his siblings did the same. In a matter of seconds, conversation started up again and even the humans started acting normal, even if some still send wary glances Akashi’s way every now and then.

The door suddenly opened, and all conversation fell silent again as Ciel strode in, followed by Kuroko and Aomine. The teenage boy had a haughty expression on his face and took large, deliberate strides. Even after everything he went through the night before, Ciel seemed confident and calm. He sent his butler a dirty glare and turned towards Akashi.

“You were looking for me?” he asked.

“I was,” Akashi chuckled, giving a smile.  
“We were just planning to go out for a picnic, care to join?”

“Sure,” the boy replied with a shrug.  
“But Sebastian won’t be joining.”

“Eh?! Why not?” Izaya pouted.

“He has a busy schedule,” the young teen replied coolly.

He took out a folded piece of paper and held it out to his butler who tentatively reached out and started unfolding it. That ended up being a whole task by itself, and Ciel grinned in victory as his butler frowned. Every time the paper expanded, more chuckles and amused comments were given, while Sebastian’s expression darkened more and more. By the time he was finished, the paper dragged over the floor and reached halfway across the room.

“You better get started,” Ciel told him, making a shooing motion.

Sebastian smiled sweetly at him and bowed deeply, murmuring how it was ‘his pleasure’ to serve him. After that, he started walking out of the room. Light and Izaya laughed loudly at how fast the butler’s smile dropped once he wasn’t facing his master anymore.

“I know where I’m going to put this list tonight,” he muttered to himself before closing the door behind him.

“Shall we?” Akashi asked the rest of them.

Several noises of agreement were made and they all left for their little picnic at the park. The human teens all talked between each other excitedly, with Momoi and Kise asking Kida about all the interesting places in town and what fun activities he would recommend.

It was a short walk from the hotel to the park, and the group greatly enjoyed the outside walk. The human teens and Aoba talked cheerfully. They laughed and joked among each other, while Akira and L took in their surroundings with wide, curious eyes, as if they had never seen such a thing as this town before.

“You guys look like it’s the first time you see a city,” Midorima noted.

“Not the first time,” Akira replied as he got over his awe a little bit.  
“It’s just been a long time. Shiki never lets me get out. He says he likes me better when I’m accessible.”

“Light-kun kept me in a windowless room somewhere I’m pretty sure wasn’t even on earth for the past year,” L said, biting his nail in thought.  
“I hadn’t even seen sunlight for that long before we came here.”

“Seriously?!” Kida asked shocked.  
“And I thought being stuck with Izaya was bad!”

“So mean, Kida-kun~” Izaya wined in mock hurt.

There were a lot of people around, much to Akira’s enthusiasm, who started commenting almost vulgarly about good looking men he saw, telling the others his guess about the sizes of their penises. L, on the other hand seemed nervous. He kept pulling on his shirt sleeves in an attempt to better hide the black leather straps still attached to his wrists, and he pulled up his shoulders even more than usual to disguise his collar. The others regarded the man with pity. It must be hard to be forced to walk around with those things on. They could easily imagine the judging stares if anyone noticed.

As they finally reached the picnic spot, everyone sat down in a large cluster, friends moving to sit with friends, and attempting to stay away from those they disliked. Akashi had none of it, though, when Kise and Aomine tried to get Kuroko to sit in between them, and he dragged the shadow down on his lap, glaring at anyone who dared to complain.

All different kinds of food were set in the middle of the large blanket they were all occupying, ranging from sandwiches, to sushi, to pizza and cakes. They even brought canned red bean soup, even though Midorima insisted that was completely unnecessary.

“I’m surprised, Ciel,” Akashi commented after a while.

“How come?” the young demon Lord asked as he sipped from his thermos filled with Black Tea.

“I would have expected you to be more bitter after last night.”

Ciel flinched and glared at the redhead before turning back towards his drink.

“It’s no use to allow myself to become weak over something out of my control,” he replied coolly.  
“Besides, I prefer to forget about last night as soon as possible. That deal you made with Sebastian, it happened in an entirely different world, with entirely different people.”

“As you wish,” Akashi spoke smiling.

Ciel sneered at him and turned away, boldly ignoring the Emperor of the Underworld. Akashi chuckled a bit, and pulled the teen on his lap closer against his chest. Kuroko didn’t react at all as he allowed himself to be moved around like a doll. He stared blankly ahead of him while he drank the vanilla milkshake that Akashi had brought along just for him.

“I’m sure this will be a fun day~” Izaya chuckled happily.

 


	11. Basketball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once you are so in love with a sport that your mind is constantly filledwith it, no one can expect of you to sit still for very long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW THE HELL DID I GET MORE THAN 2000 VIEWS ON THIS THING?!!!!!  
> I would like to thank everyone who read this for their support, and also give a little warning ahead that next chapter, the rating will change to Mature. I will be writing Shiki's part and trust me... it will need Mature rating.

“Ah!” Aomine groaned, slapping his hand over his face.

“Aominecchi, what’s wrong?” Kise asked curiously.

“I really feel like playing basketball right now,” the power forward admitted.

“Me too,” Kuroko agreed, smiling a bit as he took a sip from his milkshake.

“There’s a streetball court close by,” Kida told them, waving his hand somewhere in front of him to point out which way it was.

5 basketball idiots perked up at the mention, and Aomine and Kise grinned widely, clearly ready to bolt off and play some ball. Somehow, Kuroko produced a ball from the bag he brought and stared at the others hopefully. Akashi chuckled at that and allowed the phantom to leave his lap.

“Go on,” he laughed.  
“Have some fun.”

Kida, Kuroko, Momoi and the four human prodigies stood up from the blanket and smiled, they were all more than ready to play.

“Alright!” Aomine said, stretching out.  
“A little 3-on-3 could be fun!”

“As long as Kida-kun doesn’t hit anyone in the face,” Kuroko commented as he dribbled the ball a bit.

The bleached blonde pouted when the rest of the group laughed at his expense but joined in soon enough. He had been the one to tell them that story himself, after all, so he guessed he deserved it.

“How about we let all our companions go?” Akashi proposed to his brothers.  
“They could use some exercise and a bit of away time from us.”

“Sure,” Light shrugged.

Shiki nodded as well, and motioned for Akira to join the others, making the silver haired man smile brightly and kiss his master full on the lips before standing up and walking over to the others. Aoba joined as well, getting a ‘be careful’ and a ‘have fun’ from his lover.

“Everyone knows how to play, right?” Momoi asked as they all followed Kida towards the court.

“Yeah. Keisuke and I used to play basketball a lot in the orphanage,” Akira replied with a sad smile.

“Koujaku thought me as kids!” Aoba told the others grinning.

“How about you, L-san?” Kise asked.

“I taught my heirs how to play,” the ex-detective mumbled.  
“Mello was pretty good, but I guess I should have expected Near to be uninterested.”

“Your heirs?” Kida asked curiously.

L nodded.

“They keep the name L alive even after I die,” he replied.  
“I suppose Near took over at this point. At least, as long as Light-kun hasn’t killed them yet.”

Conversation fell silent for a short while after that, until they reached the outside court. Once they were all standing underneath one of the baskets, the argument stared with who would be in what team.

At first, all of the Generation of Miracles wanted to be with Kuroko, but the five of them against four guys who barely ever played was completely too unfair, so Kuroko offered to play with them instead. This ended in more argument, because Midorima got angry that Kuroko even thought to stand a chance against all four of them. Kise offered to play with Kuroko’s team as well, making Aomine angry and saying that if anyone should play with the phantom, it should be his ‘light’. That ended up in Murasakibara asking if Aomine was planning on calling up Kagami.

They still hadn’t come to an agreement, when suddenly, a heavy hand fell on Kida’s shoulder while he was trying to pacify between Aomine and Murasakibara. The bleached blond teen jumped and turned around, staring right up at Ikebukuro’s strongest resident.

“What’s going on here?” Shizuo asked gruffly.

Kida blinked in surprise, and smiled brightly up at the man.

“Shizuo! I didn’t see you there!” he laughed.

“Oi! Aren’t you the guy that attacked Izaya when we arrived?” Aomine asked.

The man looked at the tall basketball player and raised a brow before scowling angrily.

“The bastard deserved it!” he growled.

“No one said he didn’t,” Midorima replied.  
“We just didn’t know yet.”

Shizuo shrugged his shoulders at that and muttered something under his breath that sounded like some curse words and Izaya’s name. In the meantime, he let his eyes wander over the group of teens and young adults with an uninterested expression.

“Oh! I just thought of something!” Kida spoke up suddenly, clapping his hands together.  
“We wanted to play a game of basketball and we’re one man short, so maybe-“

Before Kida could finish that sentence, the incredibly strong man leaned down suddenly and sniffed him like a dog. The teen stiffened, eyes widening in shock while the rest of their group tensed and stared uncomprehendingly. Shizuo growled as he straightened up again and glared angrily. Kida was confused. He had no idea why the man had done what he just did, but then again, he never realty did in the first place.

“You smell like the flea,” Shizuo muttered.

“I-I do?” Kida stuttered shocked.

“I don’t like it,” the man growled as he continued glaring.

Kida frowned. It wasn’t like it was his fault he smelled like Izaya, right? The man was always right on him wherever he went. Hell, for the past months, he had been sharing a bed with the demon every single night!

“If you fuck each other hard enough, your smells mix,” Akira piped up.  
“That’s what Shiki told me. And with the way Kida walked this morning, I guess they mixed _a lot_.”

Shizuo’s eyes widened as he stared from the bored looking silver head to the panicking blonde in front of him. Kida trembled under the gaze, looking down to his feet once it became too much to bear. He gasped in shock when a hand closed around his neck. Kida snapped his eyes up towards the pissed off looking man in front of him as Shizuo lifted him off the ground with only one hand tightly wrapped around his fragile neck.

“What?!” Shizuo growled.

“Oi! Let him go you bastard!” Aomine yelled.

“Kidacchi did nothing wrong!” Kise added.

The two basketball players jumped forward and grabbed at Shizuo, trying to force the man to let go of Kida again. Shizuo didn’t seem to notice at all and just tightened his grip even more. Kida chocked. His face growing red from the lack of oxygen.

“You did _what_ with the flea?!” Shizuo asked angrily.  
“Are you fucking kidding me?! Why would you even want to be _near_ that guy?”

A dark shadow fell over them, and Shizuo looked up to meet with the intense purple stare of a beast. One of Murasakibara’s large hands grabbed Shizuo’s wrist and squeezed. The blond man, who was known as the strongest man in Ikebukuro, winced in pain and released Kida again.

“Kida-chin did nothing wrong,” the teenage giant spoke up.  
“It’s not nice to hurt him like that.”

“Besides, I’m pretty sure Kida-kun’s sex life has nothing to do with you,” L added.  
“You are not, and have never been, involved with each other. I could even say with a certainty of 83% that neither of you are interested in sleeping together. Are you upset because you want sex with Orihara-san, or because Kida-kun is a minor? Perhaps it’s both.”

“Shut up you bastard!”Shizuo growled, taking a step closer to L.

Murasakibara frowned at the threatening movement and quickly went to stand between the two men. His dark glare still focused solely on Shizuo. The blond man glared back for a moment before turning away and leaving again.

“Whatever,” he grumbled.

Kida sighed in relieve and grinned at the other people in their group. He was sure Shizuo could have killed him if it hadn’t been for these guys.

“Alright then!” he cheered, clapping his hands together.  
“Let’s play some basketball now-“

“Kida-kun!”

The short blonde looked up from where he and the others were still standing in the middle of the streetball court and watched his two best friends approaching. His grin widened and he waved them over enthusiastically.

“Mikado! Anri-san!” he called happily.

“Kida-kun,” Mikado greeted again.  
“I haven’t seen you around lately.”

“Ah~, sorry,” the bleached blonde apologized.  
“I’ve been helping out Izaya with this large reunion party he’s hosting.”

Kida motioned for the group of people standing behind him and pointed towards the demons sitting together a bit further away and talking. Mikado raised his eyebrows at the sight and quickly bowed to the rest of the humans in a flustered greeting. Anri flushed in embarrassment as she noticed the many people staring at them and shuffled to stand a bit closer to Mikado, who also turned red at this. Seeing his two best friends like that made Kida smile sadly. This was the reason he had gone to Izaya, to see these two happy and safe, like they were now.

“We were just going to play a little game of basketball,” Aomine spoke up as he twirled the ball on his index finger.  
“How about you join us?”

“I wouldn’t want to intrude,” Mikado replied awkwardly, shuffling a bit around.

“No, it’s alright!” Aoba insisted and he grinned at the two newcomers.  
“We were one player short anyway!”

After a little more nagging, Mikado finally agreed and he joined the boys on the court, while Anri sat down next to a brightly smiling Momoi. The pink haired girl made a strange remark that Anri must be really intelligent as she had an F-cup like her. If the eye-rolls of the Generation of Miracles was anything to go by, the girl often put a connection between breasts and brains.

They split up in two groups of five, existing out of Mikado, Kida, Aomine, Kuroko and Midorima for the first team, and Kise, Murasakibara, Aoba, L, and Akira for the second team. They ended up having more of a three-on-two than an actual game because only Kuroko seemed able to keep up with the four teenage basketball prodigies. Thus, it ended in a relatively easy win for team one.

The Generation had to admit that the best thing about their game was the shocked reactions Kuroko received when he shot into action at first and sent a cyclone pass from their basket, where Kise had just scored, all the way over to an already jumping Aomine. That had been without a doubt the flashiest point from all of them. Akira had been complaining a lot about Kuroko suddenly appearing out of nowhere to steal the ball, and Aoba once just dropped it when he noticed the phantom marking him out of the blue.

Kida and Mikado had a newfound respect for the deceivingly harmless looking teen, and they were thankful to have him on their side. They had been upset when Kise copied the cyclone pass at one point, but cheered when Kuroko replied by sending an Ignite Pass Kai to Aomine immediately after. Aomine would have scored easily after that, but Murasakibara blocked in time. In the end, it had been Midorima’s mid-court three pointer that had pulled them ahead of the other team. A lead they didn’t give away again until the game was over.

“That was incredible!” Kida cheered, throwing an arm over Kuroko’s shoulder once the game was over.  
“No wonder those guys like you so much!”

Mikado raised a brow, but didn’t ask what Kida meant. Instead, he just chuckled at the pink tinge that appeared on the bluenette’s pale cheeks. Aomine laughed as well, and clasped his former shadow’s back, making the shorter one stagger forward at the force.

“That hurts, Aomine-kun,” he scolded.

“Ah, sorry Tetsu!” Aomine grinned.

“Hey!”

The group turned towards a happily waving Izaya and Koujaku.

“Sei-chan says we’re going back!” Izaya called.

Mikado and Anri were surprised at how fast the others packed their stuff together and said their goodbyes. Aoba and Akira walked closely together as they approached the two raven haired demons first, and greeted Koujaku. Aoba kissed his boyfriend on the cheek, but shouted at Akira when the silver head did the same. In reply, Akira kissed Aoba on the lips, giggling as he saw the wide eyes and blush on the bluenette as he stepped back.

“See you guys later!” Kida called at his two friends, making them look away from the shocking scene.

“Y-yeah,” Mikado mumbled.

Kida sprinted off lastly, talking excitedly with Kuroko and Momoi as they followed the rest of the group back to the hotel. His two friends stood awestruck in the middle of the streetball court until they were all out of sight.

 


	12. Shiki's Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiki has always been good at what he wants, and he will do what it takes to get what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this chapter had me add some more tags, and I’ve changed the rating to mature, because this won’t be the end of it. I usually don’t bother upping the rate if it’s just one chapter, but I’ll be making one of these for Koujaku, Sebastian, Izaya and Light too, so… It’ll deserve a mature rating. You’ll see.

Shiki stretched out lazily as he stood from his seat and started walking away. He had gotten bored with all the talking, and he wanted to go and find Akira. At least his human pet could still entertain him better than his siblings could. Besides, every second Akira was out of his sight was a second he could cheat on him and fuck someone else.

“Shiki,” Akashi called out before the other could leave.  
“I’ll walk with you for a moment.”

Shiki nodded and allowed Akashi to catch up with him. he guessed from all his siblings, he liked his Clan Head the best. Then again, the others were just  very dislikable in Shiki’s mind. At least Akashi was intelligent and rational.

Koujaku was a sentimental idiot, who acted more like a human at times. Sebastian always had his silly games, and that ridiculous obsession with cats. Still, he was the most tolerable aside from Akashi. At least, he was before he became no more than a slave to the ex-human boy. Izaya could never take anything serious, and that really got on Shiki’s nerves. And Light was just a spoiled brat.

“Have you thought of my proposal yet?” Akashi asked him.

Shiki hummed in thought. The merge. It definitely sounded interesting. It would make them the most powerful beings on earth, and Shiki did love power. He was still skeptical about the side effects though. He wasn’t all that interested in ruling a desolated planet after all.

“If you are worried about the power that will be released, there are ways to control the damage it’ll do,” Akashi said, as if reading his brother’s uncertainties.

“Like what?” Shiki demanded to know.

“I have invited father to come and bind us together himself,” Akashi replied.  
“I only need to let him know when we have come to an agreement.”

“You seem sure that we’ll all agree,” Shiki noted smirking.

Akashi chuckled and looked up at the raven. Red met heterochromatic red and orange, and the two grinned at one another. They were the two oldest, so it was only logical for them to know each other best from all of them. They were both almost a decade old before Koujaku and Sebastian had been hatched. And another several years older than Izaya and Light.

“Of course I am,” the redhead replied amused.  
“I am absolute. There is no way any of you would say no to this opportunity.”

Shiki sighed and looked ahead as the two of them continued walking through the hallways of the hotel. This was typical Akashi, he supposed. Always so sure of himself, and annoyingly, always right.

“I guess not,” he agreed finally.  
“That means my answering your question would be useless?”

Akashi laughed softly.

“I still want to hear you say it.”

“In that case, yes, I agree to the merge.”

“Good.”

Akashi nodded at Shiki and smiled before walking off again. Probably to find his angel friend. The idea made Shiki frown. The half-angel, even if he was a Fallen one, still irked him. The boy was so incredibly pure, even with all the corruption Akashi had already bestowed on his body. It made him itch, and he was sure his brothers all felt the same way. It would only be a matter of time before one of them would try something.

Shiki shook his head to get rid of the thoughts and sped up his walking. He needed some action, whatever it was. Just something to focus on other than that infuriating honest look in those big blue eyes. They would drive him mad if he kept thinking about them.

“Shiki!”

The raven turned to watch his brother approaching. Koujaku, to be more exact. He frowned. Though Koujaku was the third, he was most likely the one Shiki despised the most right now. The other one had always been easily excitable and rash.

“What?” he asked coldly.

Koujaku grinned, not caring for the cool treatment he got from his older brother. The two of them never got along well anyway. they only ever seemed to be able to communicate through fighting.

“Let’s have a spar,” Koujaku challenged.  
“A little friendly sword fight, like we used to.”

Shiki thought for a moment. This was exactly what he was looking for, and he smirked at his younger sibling. An idea had just struck him. something he had been thinking of since that morning.

“We used to place bets on the outcome,” he replied.

“Alright! What’d you want?” Koujaku asked, grinning back.

“Aoba. For one whole night.”

The smile on Koujaku’s face fell, and he scowled up at his brother. Shiki just continued grinning. He was aware that Koujaku couldn’t back down, or more, wouldn’t. Demons, all demons but their clan especially, were extremely prideful. Right now, Shiki was sure to win. Both with getting what he wants out of the bet, and in their little ‘friendly competition’, after all, he had never once lost against Koujaku if it was involved swords.

“Fine,” Koujaku gritted after a while.  
“But if, no _when_ , I win, I get Akira for just as long.”

“Deal.”

Half an hour later, Shiki grinned triumphantly down on his defeated brother. Koujaku’s eyes were wide in horror. Not only had he, again, lost against Shiki in a sword fight, but he also had sealed his lover’s faith doing so. Everyone knew just how cruel Shiki could be, and Aoba would now be forced to spent an entire night with the demon. What’s worse is it was Koujaku’s own fault.

At that point, most of all the other attendants of the meeting were gathered around the two sparring demons. Several had been cheering loudly for either one of the brothers, so had Aoba and Akira. The blue haired lover of the defeated demon now rushed forward to help Koujaku on his feet again, but Shiki grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away.

“Hey!” Aoba yelled, surprised at the sudden action.

Shiki made an amused sound and dragged the young man further away from his lover, holding the tight grip on his upper arm. Aoba winced in pain, and he glared at the raven as he tried to pull himself free. The grip didn’t budge, and even went tighter when Aoba kept struggling. A desperate look was sent towards the still kneeling demon brother, and Koujaku looked down in shame.

“Just… be gentle,” he mumbled defeated.

“If I wanted to be gentle, I would have done so consensually,” Shiki replied with a snort.

“Wh-what?” Aoba squeaked in confusion.

The man holding him snickered and pulled Aoba against his chest. Aoba tensed at the feeling, his entire body going rigid in terror as he slowly started to realize what Shiki was planning.

“We made a bet, your lover and I,” Shiki whispered.  
“As you can see, he lost. That makes you mine.”

“No! Koujaku would never-“

Aoba stopped himself and stared at Koujaku pleadingly, willing him to stand up and say it was all just a stupid, non-funny joke. But Koujaku didn’t do that. He didn’t even look up to meet Aoba’s fearful amber eyes. The demon’s hands balled into fists as he kept his eyes trained on his knees, his brows knitting together in frustration and anger.

“I’m sorry, Aoba,” he muttered through gritted teeth.

“Koujaku!”

Shiki was getting bored of the whole scene and started dragging Aoba away from the masses. Several humans were staring in horror, confusion and disgust, while others were yelling at him to let go of the blue haired male. He didn’t pay them any mind. Nor did he care about the amused chuckles from Light and Sebastian, the cheers from Izaya, or the slightly disapproving look from Akashi. He barely even noticed that Ciel was again absent, most likely cooped up in his room, wallowing in his self-pity.

“Akira!” he called.

The silver haired male jumped and quickly ran after his master, a wide grin plastered on his face. His bright silver blue eyes were shining in excitement, the complete opposite of Aoba’s terrified amber ones. Shiki decided he enjoyed both expressions.

“We’re going to have so much fun together!” Akira said happily as he walked next to Aoba.

Before any reply could be given, they reached the bedroom Shiki and Akira shared and went in. As soon as the door fell closed behind, Shiki released his grip on Aoba’s arm and turned to Akira, kissing his slave passionately on the lips. The silver human’s arms wound around Shiki’s neck as he moaned into the kiss, happily allowing the demon’s unusually long tongue to map out his already familiar mouth. Aoba stared wide-eyed. The demon was the most scary, aside from Akashi, and Akira was weird, so Aoba never really wanted to be involved with either of them. Now, he was even more involved than he had ever dreamed of.

“Strip,” Shiki ordered once they separated.  
“You too, Aoba.”

Cold red eyes looked at the blue haired male for a short moment, before he turned away and walked over to the closet. Aoba could vaguely see some kind of sex toy collection in the back and grew completely tense with fear, eyes wide and mouth partly open. Akira chuckled at the sight and strolled over to the other human.

“I’ll help~” he murmured seductively and he tugged at Aoba’s sleeve.

Aoba started as he felt Akira prying his clothes off him. With a shout, he pushed the silver head away, backing away from him while his eyes widened in panic. Akira tripped and fell backwards.

“Ouch!” he groaned as his butt made contact with the carpeted floor.

“Don’t touch me!” Aoba screamed.

Two arms wrapped around him from behind and he felt a hot chuckle being blown on the back of his neck. Shiki rested his chin on Aoba’s shoulder and he stared with glistening red eyes and an amused smirk on his pale lips.

“That’s not nice,” he chuckled.  
“Akira is in the same position as you, you know.”

“The difference is, I like it,” Akira added once he was back on his feet.

Shiki snickered at the frightened, panting of Aoba and pulled him towards the bed. Somehow, the blue haired male ended up naked and on his back with the demon hovering over him, a predatory grin tugging his pale lips up. Hands moved quick as he pulled Aoba’s hands over his head and tied them to the headboards with some rope Aoba hadn’t realized he had with him. Shiki must have taken it from the closet earlier.

“Unfortunately, I don’t have any lube,” Shiki mumbled in thought as he moved off Aoba again.

He didn’t look very sorry about that fact though. In fact, he seemed awfully pleased with himself. Of course, Aoba had a suspicion that he could have had lube if he really wanted to. He had seen several different sizes in vibrators lined in the closet when he had that unfortunate glance. It was purely Shiki’s own decision _not_ to have any kind of lubrication included in his travelers package. From what Aoba had learned about Shiki these past two days, the man probably loved it when his partners were in pain. The thought made him gulp. After all, he was that partner now.

Akira looked between them for a second and giggled in excitement. The silver haired male was already hard as a rock between his legs and dripping pre cum. He clearly couldn’t wait  to get started. Well, Aoba thought, that he gets started with Shiki, and leave him alone. He would be able to bear it if anything he was forced to do was watch.

Shiki seemed to have a plan of what will all be happening tonight, as he roughly shoved Akira off the bed. The silver head smacked on the ground with a yelp, before picking himself up and kneeling between Shiki’s spread legs. Akira pouted a bit as he shuffled closer, putting his hand on top of Shiki’s crotch.

“Go on,” Shiki commanded calmly.

Akira grinned and licked his lips. His hand gently grabbed the zipper of Shiki’s tight leather pants and slowly, he undid the fly before putting both his hands inside. Shiki simply kept his burning gaze trained on the man between his legs as Akira pulled out his rigid cock and lovingly kissed the head. With a huff of impatience, one gloved hand buried itself inside the silky silver tresses and Akira is harshly pushed down until his nose buried inside the fabric of the pants.

Aoba could hear him choke, but Shiki didn’t let up, using his grip on Akira’s hair to push and pull him until Akira takes on a good rhythm and bobs his head on his own. Choked gurgles soon turn into pleasured moans, but still, no sound comes out of Shiki. In fact, he barely even seemed affected by Akira’s actions. His eyes had darkened in lust, and the smirk on his face was one of pleasure, but his breathing was level and no sound escaped him.

When Akira was again pushed down roughly, Aoba couldn’t stop himself from whimpering as if he himself was being forced. Red eyes snap up immediately and bored into the tied up male, looking deep inside of him and Aoba already felt violated, even though he hadn’t been touched yet. Shiki chuckled at the frightened look he received and pushed Akira off again.

“Our new toy needs some attention too, it seems,” he laughed.

Aoba wanted to say he didn’t want any of their attention, but Akira had already crawled back onto the bed and was now straddling his waist, a wide grin splitting his usually handsome features. Aoba almost asked what they were planning to do with him, but then realized he didn’t particularly wanted to know. Asking made it real, so he kept his mouth shut.

Akira cocked his head in mock innocence and lifted himself up on his knees while he continued staring into Aoba’s amber eyes. He suddenly dropped down again, and the bluenette hadn’t been prepared for the sudden tight heath enveloping his half hard erection. Akira moaned loudly and immediately pulled off again, only to drop down a second time with even more force. He quickly set a fast pace, not even giving Aoba time to adjust to the sudden feeling of being inside the other.

A lot of time wasn’t given to him to get used to the foreign feeling, as soon, he felt two fingers prodding at his backside. Aoba wanted to kick, already knowing what the demon was exactly planning, but his legs were easily pinned down.

“For that, I won’t give you any preparation,” Shiki told him in a scolding manner.

Aoba screamed loud and long when he felt the sudden burn in his ass, as if he was slowly being ripped in two from the inside out. Shiki made and amused sound and he leaned over Akira’s back to get a better view of Aoba’s tortured face as he continued penetrating him. The only preparation before the entering, being Akira’s earlier blowjob that still somewhat lubricated Shiki’s cock.

Tears of pain and humiliation streamed over Aoba’s cheeks and he was now penetrated and penetrating at the same time. In any other case, this would be immensely arousing, however, both were done dry, and that made everything so much more painful than it had to be. Akira wasn’t bothered by it, if his moans and gasps were anything to go by. He was loose enough to continue riding Aoba comfortably enough like that, however, Aoba, who was a lot less used to all this and undoubtedly had sex a lot less often, was already bleeding enough that he should be worried about blood loss. Or at least, that was what it felt like.

Akira came first, after what felt to Aoba like an eternity of being ridden and fucked harshly. He never once even touched himself, but still showed a face of pure bliss as he shouted and released his load on Aoba’s stomach. He pulled off Aoba’s erection, which started softening as soon as the last pleasurable stimulations disappeared.

Shiki continued on pounding in him ruthlessly for another five good minutes while Akira just laid back and watched through tired eyes. Then, he suddenly leaned over Aoba and untied his hands, pulling out of his abused, ripped ass at the same time. For a moment, Aoba hoped he was going to be freed, but, Shiki simply turned him on his stomach and tied his hands behind his back this time.

Once he successfully got Aoba on his knees with his ass sticking up in the air, he quickly thrust inside again, making the bluenette scream in agony once more. The angle was even worse than before, and like this, it seemed Shiki could go even deeper and faster. Aoba started crying anew, now begging to let it all stop, but as expected, the demon ignored his pleas and continued his cruel pounding.

In the end, Aoba was relieved when Shiki came, he didn’t even care it was inside of him. All that mattered was that it was finally over. For a few seconds, Aoba laid there on his side, panting and sobbing, until a rough shove against his back made him fall off the bed and had him plant face first on the hard carpet. He looked up through puffy, wet eyes, only to find Shiki look back at him coldly from on top of the bed.

“Mutts sleep on the floor,” he sneered before turning his back on Aoba.

The blue haired boy closed his eyes and curled into himself, wincing at the painful throbbing of his backside and the disgusting feeling of the demon’s seed trickling out of him. The only thing that could be heard in the room, was Akira’s soft breathing, as the silver head had apparently fallen asleep before Shiki was even finished with Aoba, and Aoba’s soft sobs before he too fell into a dreamless slumber. Never before had he been so grateful for the dark embrace of unconsciousness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter I’ve written for this story up until this point! Hell, this might just be the longest chapter I’ve written, point.  
> Poor Aoba, I really tortured him now, didn’t I? Unfortunately for him, the next following chapters, he’ll be suffering even more, ‘cause I’ll be focusing on him and Koujaku for a little while here. I’ll soon move on to the next group of characters though. I’m trying to all give them the same amount of attention. Which is really hard by the way.  
> Also, first piece of Smut in this fic! It’s not gonna be the last though, so consider yourselves warned. It’s going to get even more fucked up later on.


	13. The Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somethings that are broken can't be repaired, but sometimes isn't too late yet.

The next morning, many of the people attending the demon meeting were rudely woken up by shouting and banging. As they went to look for the source, they would find Koujaku trying to break through the door of Shiki’s and Akira’s bedroom. He was screaming, demanding Aoba to be released right away. No one dared approaching. The demon’s burning pink eyes and furious sneer were if possible even scarier than they had ever seen anyone else, Akashi included.

Another few minutes went by like that, the audience of humans and demons alike were getting more and more anxious as Koujaku succeeded in splintering parts of the massive oak door. Only then, did Shiki open up and allow Koujaku inside. The older raven was frowning in annoyance as he inspected the damage done by the other.

Koujaku had already rushed inside by then, ignoring the wide-eyed Akira sitting on top of the dark Queen size bed and he kneeled down next to his bound and naked lover. Aoba was still in exactly the same fetal position as he had been all night and his hands still tied behind his back. A sticky pink puddle was drying between his legs, and his stomach and chest were still covered in Akira’s cum.

“Aoba!” Koujaku called, carefully shaking the young blue hared man’s shoulder.

“Kou…ja… ku?”

Dull, tired amber eyes fluttered half open and stared at Koujaku incomprehensively. It took him a few moments to realize what was going on, and when he did, his eyes shot open wide and he tried backing away from the man he had believed loved him.

“G-get away from me!” he screamed.

“Aoba, please! Calm down-“

“No! don’t touch me!”

Koujaku pulled his hand back as if he had burned it and stared at Aoba with wide red eyes. His expression was one of pain and guilt, and his hand dropped by his side again. Still, Aoba continued yelling at him, his eyes wide and panicky as tears streamed down his burning red cheeks.

“You did this!” the bluenette screamed through his tears.  
“You handed me over like I’m nothing but some kind of toy! I-is that really all I am to you?!”

“No! of course not!” Koujaku replied quickly.  
“I love with all my heart, Aoba, you have to believe that!”

“And yet, you agreed with Shiki’s bet,” Light piped up from where he was standing at the doorpost.

Koujaku looked up and glared at his youngest brother, who just blinked and stared back defiantly, unimpressed by the fury he could see in those red orbs. He knew they weren’t aimed at him, but that Koujaku was mostly angry himself. As Koujaku was distracted, Akira found the courage to lean down and untie Aoba’s hands, pulling the blue haired male on the bed with him. Akira’s eyes were wide and worried as he looked over Aoba.

“Are you ok? I hadn’t even noticed you were still here! Did Shiki push you off the bed? You haven’t slept there all night, right?” he started questioning worriedly.  
“I know you’re probably angry at me too, but- ouch!”

During Akira’s ranting, Aoba had balled his hand into a fist and hit the silver head square in the jaw. The smaller, lighter haired male toppled over backwards and crashed into the floor. Within the second, Shiki was by his side, hauling his slave back up and onto the bed while he glared at Aoba. The demon grabbed for his sword and swung it towards the blue haired man’s head. Aoba didn’t even bother to try and avoid it, he just glared furiously at the demon.

Metal clashed with metal, as Koujaku parried his brother’s sword with his own. Their equally blood red eyes bore into each other, with equally hateful looks. They pushed away from the bed, where both the humans occupying the room were still seated and continued their brawl.

**_“STOP!”_ **

Aoba’s Scrap resounded in the room, and Akira ceased every movement, while the demons tensed and turned towards the blue head, who was now trembling in rage. Koujaku immediately forgot about the fight he was having until just a second ago and walked over to his lover, his eyes sad and apologetic.

“Aoba…”

“I said **_don’t touch me!_** ” Aoba screamed, jolting backwards when Koujaku reached for him again.

He bumped into Akira, who was sitting against the headboards behind him, still completely paralyzed. Because they were both naked, it was skin on skin as they accidentally rubbed against each other. That fact freaked Aoba out even more, as he started panicking. He scrambled out of the bed and ran towards the door, pushing the large group of bystanders out of the way as he bolted towards his own room, locking the door behind him.

Koujaku stared with a sad, pained expression towards the door and sighed. Aoba’s reaction on him, though expected, was hurting him more than anything ever had. Guilt flooded his system.

“You really love him,” Shiki snorted.

Koujaku looked up at his older brother, who was staring down at him with a disgusted sneer. Koujaku scowled, looking between Shiki and Akira, who was slowly starting to move again and already stared wide-eyed at the empty doorway as he tested out his stiff muscles. the young man must be really shocked about everything that had gone on.

“You’re a hypocrite,” Koujaku grumbled.

“How come?” the other demon demanded to know.

“You nearly killed Aoba for hurting him!” the hairdresser shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Akira.  
“You can’t tell me he means nothing to you!”

“I’d kill anyone who dares to touch what mine,” Shiki growled in response.  
“Be it Akira or something else, I won’t let them live.”

Koujaku growled in frustration and stormed out of the room. Many people jumped aside as he passed by on his way towards the bedroom he shared with Aoba. He almost reached when Akashi stopped him, putting a hand on his arm and fixing him with a stern look.

“If you want this to be fixed, you have to give him time,” he said calmly.  
“Aoba just went through a traumatic experience, he needs his space.”

Koujaku looked at his feet and nodded in understanding.

“I don’t know what to do, Seijurou,” he muttered.

“Let him come to terms with everything,” Akashi suggested softly.  
“Allow him to calm down and wait for him to seek you out instead. Be ready to talk things out whenever he is, and accept at least part of the blame, and the responsibility it brings.”

“But what if he hates me?” Koujaku asked desperate.

“Then you show him you don’t deserve to be hated.”

Koujaku frowned. It would be hard to do as Akashi said, but he knew well enough that it would be the best. Aoba was kind and understanding, there was always a chance he would forgive Koujaku, right? Akashi noticed Koujaku’s doubtful expression and chuckled a bit.

“Or you could break down that door and use force,” he commented amused.  
“You always were good at that.”

Koujaku tensed. It was true. Before his punishment, he had been a true beast. The seduction of that angel 666 years ago was one of the rare occasions he allowed his reason take the upper hand, though even then, the celestial female had been nothing but a prey in his eyes. Most of the time, he had taken the form of monsters and wild animals to hunt humans, tearing them apart, raping women and living with the rush that came with only ever following his most basic instincts. It was part of the reason why he didn’t hate Akashi for punishing him. It had made him see the other, more beautiful side of humanity. He had met Aoba, and for the first time in 5.000 years, he had fallen in love.

Akashi smiled in approval and walked away, letting Koujaku stand there all alone in the middle of the hallway. His hands balled into fists and he looked down at his feet. No. He would never go back to that, not as long as he had Aoba. He just couldn’t break his trust even more than he already had.

With one last glance at the closed door, Koujaku turned around and walked away. He would follow Akashi’s advice and wait for Aoba to come to him. He slowly dragged his feat as he walked towards the living room, where he knew the others were already waiting.

As he passed a mirror, he gasped and stopped in his tracks. Wide eyes stared at his reflection as he stared at what was wrong with it. The tips of his hair had turned red, and his teeth had grown sharper, with two protruding fangs. He carefully lifted his hand and touched them, trembling when he noticed just how sharp they were. It seemed that he was already slowly changing back to what he once was. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before staring back at the mirror with a determined expression. This was only the first stage, it should be easy enough to reverse.

Most of the rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Aoba never showed his face outside of the room, and both Koujaku and Akira were in a permanent foul mood. Their faces were tired and guilt-stricken, and they barely said anything.

After some comment from Light, Akira even started crying. He kept apologizing over and over again, and the others had to stop him more than once from running over to Aoba’s room to beg for forgiveness. They realized that it wouldn’t do the blue haired man any good to be confronted by Akira at the moment. It took them several hours, but in the end, they were able to have the silver head understand this as well.

Koujaku wasn’t given the benefit of the doubt, like Akira had. The humans didn’t hide their judging stares every time they crossed his path, nor did they, especially Aomine, Murasakibara and L, censor their words and accusations. It angered Koujaku more than once, and he ended up in a fight with Shiki again, and later on even Sebastian and Light as well. He would have attacked several of the humans, and Shiki several more times, hadn’t Akashi interfered and commanded Koujaku to lay low for a while. The man, who was more and more starting to look like a beast, had agreed and spent most of his time in a separate sitting room.

By the time dinner came around, nothing had changed at all in the situation, and it started to worry the humans, who all sat together again for the meal.

“You think he’ll ever recover?” Akira asked quietly.

“Who knows?” Aomine grumbled as he dropped down on his seat.  
“I’d never have thought Tetsu would be able to act as normal after what Akashi did. So maybe he’ll get over it.”

“Yeah, but have you _seen_ Koujaku-san?” Kise asked.  
“I would be pretty terrified too if a demon in his full monster mode was after me!”

“I don’t think he was in ‘full monster mode’ yet, Kise-kun,” L said.  
“At least not like Light-kun was when… never mind, I prefer not to think about that.”

“L-san is right, Koujaku-san wasn’t yet fully demonic,” Kuroko nodded.

“How’d you know? Don’t tell me Akashi went full demon on you!” Aomine shouted in horror.

“Of course not. Please sit back down, Aomine-kun,” Kuroko replied blankly.  
“It’s just that I can see them when I look in their eyes. They all look very terrifying.”

“You… see… them?” Kid asked shocked.  
“Does that mean you know what they look like if they would… you know, stop being human?”

“Yes.”

“Even Aka-chin?” Murasakibara wanted to know.

“Yes.”

“Wow.”

Everyone was silent after that. Kuroko’s revelation was one all of them were pretty shaken up about. Most of them were already terrified of what Koujaku looked like, and L had already seen one demon’s real form. But none of them could even imagine what it was like to see _all_ of them.

With a sigh, Kida stood up from his seat and started making another plate. Several of the others sent him curious glances for his actions, not understanding what he was planning.

“Is that for Aoba-kun?” L asked.

“Yeah, I figured I’d bring him some food over,” Kida replied with a shrug.

“Can I come?” Akira asked, already getting up from his seat.

“How do you think that would be a good idea?” Midorima asked him, rolling his eyes.

The silver head made a little ‘oh’ noise and dropped back down in his chair, watching Kida leave on his own with a sad expression on his usually cheerful face. It was pretty clear Akira felt really bad about what had happened.

Kida reached the bedroom and carefully knocked on the door as he moved the plate a bit to get a better hold on it. The room behind it stayed completely silent, and for a moment, Kida thought he was at the wrong place. That or something had happened to Aoba, other than being raped by Shiki of course.

“Aoba?” he called out as he knocked again.  
“It’s just me, are you alright?”

He was relieved to hear shuffling sounds, and a bit later, the door was unlocked with a soft click. Kida couldn’t stop himself from holding his breath when the door slowly creaked open. He feared what would lay on the other side.

“What is it?” Aoba asked in a soft, fragile voice as he popped his head out.

His skin was paler that Kida could remember, and his eyes were red and puffy, most likely from crying for a long time. He was dressed again, but Kida guessed that was a pretty logical step to take after the past happenings. He felt a pang of pity in his chest, and he smiled sadly at the other male.

L had been right when he had said Aoba was the only one with whom it had always been consensual until now, but because of that, they could all understand what the bluenette was going through. No, Kida thought, it’s worse for Aoba. He had believed that what he and Koujaku had was love, the innocent, beautiful kind. His trust had been destroyed. The rest of them had at least seen it coming in some way, even if they had refused to believe it.

“I brought you food,” Kida said, holding out the plate.

“I’m not hungry,” Aoba mumbled.

The blue haired man moved away from the door and started closing it, but Kida moved quickly, and stopped him. Aoba tensed, watching warily at every movement Kida made.

“You have to eat,” he insisted.  
“If you starve yourself, you’ll never recover.”

Kida almost added ‘I speak from experience’, but he stopped himself. Instead, he held out the plate again, and this time, Aoba took it from him.

“Thanks,” he mumbled softly.

“You know, you can always talk to me, or any of the others,” Kida suggested.  
“We’ll help you as much as we can… even Akira.”

Aoba frowned and stared at his food. It seemed that he wasn’t entirely believing Kida’s comment on the silver haired sex slave of the man that had put him in this state in the first place.

“He says he’s really sorry!” Kida said quickly as he noticed the sour look.  
“He’s been quiet and jumpy all day! He didn’t even make one sex comment!”

“…Alright.”

Kida sighed in relieve. It seemed Aoba was at least opening up a bit again. He might still be distrustful and weary, but at least he got him to agree on accepting help, and maybe even to admitting that Akira was the least guilty party of the three that had done this to him.

“Can you do something for me?” Aoba asked suddenly, eyes big and hopeful.

“Sure!” Kida smiled.

“Get me out of here.”

The teen was surprised by the words, and the certainty they had been spoken with. As he stared into Aoba’s amber eyes, he saw the determination in them, making him unable to refuse.

“You do know that he’ll be able to sense you wherever you are, right?” Kida asked him.

“I know, but I just need some time to think, and I can’t do that when I know he’s around,” Aoba replied softly.  
“Besides, he won’t be able to follow me yet, right? He needs to stay here and I just need to see Granny…”

Kida fell silent as he observed Aoba’s tense posture. The blue haired male was staring at his feet, and tears had welled up in his dulled amber eyes. The sight was so heart wrenching that Kida just  couldn’t say no to him. Aoba deserved more than just some time to think, he deserved freedom, away from demons and Faustian contracts. He was here out of love, not as a slave, a pet, or a trophy, like the rest of them.

“... It won’t be easy, but I’ll see what I can do,” he replied softly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! I feel like I'm doing really good here. I update regularly, and I plan ahead. This story has the most potential from anything I've ever written and I'm proud of myself.  
> I have everything sitting at the ready up to chapter 15. Chapter 16 is almost done and 17 is already finished too. Right now, I've planned out 26 chapters, but there will most likely be a few more.  
> I'm not sure if I have time to post anything tomorow though, but the rest of the week is pretty calm, so the rest of the time, it should be possible to update almost every day.


	14. Koujaku's Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angermanagement isn't immediately Koujaku's strongest side...

Alright, really quick:

**_“Scrap voice”_ **

**“Demonic voice”**

Not a lot of difference there, but one is used by Aoba, and the other by Koujaku, so that should give you some clue too.

* * *

 

“Kou-chan!”

The wild looking man turned to look at his second to youngest brother approaching. Izaya was holding some kind of ticket in one hand, while he dragged a struggling Kida Masaomi along with his other. The bleached blond teen’s face was twisted in fear, making Koujaku narrow his glowing eyes in suspicion.

“What?” he asked in a deep, growling tone.

“I just found something out that you won’t like,” Izaya replied, handing the ticket to his brother.

For a moment, Koujaku was confused. Why wouldn’t he like seeing a plane ticket? Trying to keep his mind steady and not fall into his full beast state, Koujaku slowly read the words printed on the piece of paper. Midorijima, tomorrow morning at 6 AM. His eyes widened in realization and he growled angrily. He tore the ticket in half and glared at Izaya and the young human as his hair slowly turned even redder. Kida gulped.

“It seemed Kida-kun agreed to book Aoba-chan on the next plane back home,” Izaya explained.

A terrible roar tore from Koujaku’s throat and he smashed Kida against the wall, his claws tightly gripped around the boy’s fragile neck. For a moment, Izaya stared in shock, unable to think of anything he could do to stop his older brother from choking the life out of his human pet. Then, as quick as he had grabbed the teen, Koujaku let go again and he bolted through the hallway towards Aoba’s room.

It was more or less a surprise when he found the door unlocked, but he didn’t really take notice of that. Instead he barged over to where Aoba was packing his suitcase and grabbed him by the arm, turning him so they were facing each other.

Aoba opened his mouth to yell at Koujaku to let him go, but then he saw the angry, pink burning eyes and all he could do was whimper in fear instead. Long, claw-like black nails dug in his upper arm as Koujaku’s grip tightened. Aoba groaned in pain as small droplets of blood welled up at the crescent shaped wounds Koujaku created. The beast of a man bared his teeth at the human and growled low in his throat.

 **“Are you leaving me?”** he asked in a voice that Aoba had never heard of him before.

It sounded so terrifyingly inhuman, that Aoba started trembling in fear. His amber eyes were wide in shock, and it took him a short while before he was able to get a hold of himself again and started struggling in his demon lover’s grip.

A soft patting against Aoba’s thigh had him look down, and his amber eyes widened even more when he saw the crimson, furry tail swishing back and forth behind Koujaku. It had a small, midnight colored tuft at the tip, like a lion’s tail, but in all the wrong colors. Still, with how Koujaku looked besides that, the tail was oddly fitting. That still didn’t stop Aoba from freaking out at the sight of it.

“Let me go!” he shouted.

**“Answer me, Aoba! Are you leaving me?!”**

“YES! Now **_Let Go!_** ” Aoba shouted in reply.

It seemed that in his terror, he had used his scrap ability. Koujaku’s long, pointed ear, which had also frown a black hairy tip, twitched at the sound and he sneered. With a deep growl, he grabbed Aoba’s other arm as well and shook the bluenette violently. Aoba blinked at the whiplash. He started struggling again, in earnest this time. Koujaku was now truly scaring him. He looked just like when he had killed Ryuuhou, and Aoba feared that this time, he wouldn’t get out as easily as last time.

 ** _“Koujaku, Stop!”_** he said as calm as he could, using his ‘voice’ to force Koujaku to let him go.

It didn’t work, and instead, Koujaku became even angrier. He glared at Aoba with large, fiery pink eyes as his hair turned fully red. His body seemed to grow along with his anger, until he was towering far over the cowering human.

 **“You can’t leave me!”** Koujaku growled, gripping Aoba’s arms tighter and almost breaking bones.

Aoba winced and went limp. The way Koujaku was now, struggling would end up being his death. The action only made Koujaku angrier and he growled. He let go of Aoba, only to tear his clothes to shreds with his long, black claws.

Aoba whimpered in fear as he was thrown onto the bed face first. Before the blue haired human was able to get up and away, Koujaku was on top of him, pressing his naked chest against Aoba’s equally naked back. Aoba tensed and struggled, fearing what was about to come. He was still recovering from last night with Shiki. Koujaku couldn’t possibly be planning on hurting him even more, could he? For all his shouting and accusations, Aoba had never thought Koujaku would ever harm him on purpose. He had always continued believing the man truly loved him.

Tears of fear streamed over Aoba’s cheeks as he felt Koujaku’s cock rubbing against him from behind. An arm wrapped around his waist as the other was holding his massive body up. A low growl rumbled through Koujaku’s chest as he kept thrusting against the bluenette’s backside in a heat.

“Pl-please!” Aoba begged desperately.  
“I’m sorry! Please s-stop, Koujaku, please!”

His pleas fell to deaf ears as Koujaku mounted him, pressing inside his abused and ripped entrance in one swift thrust. Aoba screamed. The beast, that was all what was left of Koujaku at the moment, huffed and started rutting inside of him, using small, shallow thrusts to have Aoba get used to it a bit. Soon enough though, he started pounding in earnest.

Aoba sobbed loudly as his monster lover bit his shoulder hard enough to scrape his bone and lapped up the blood pouring out with a long, rough cat tongue. He screamed again, even louder than when before, when that tongue dug inside the open wound and lapped at his raw flesh inside. Tears continued pouring out of dulled amber eyes and Aoba felt his consciousness waver.

The idea of fainting right then and there made Aoba hopeful. If he blacked out, he’d be saved from this intense pain. Maybe he could wake up in the morning and find this had all been a bad dream. Koujaku would stroke his head lovingly and ask him if everything was alright. He would tell him about the dream, and Koujaku would hold him close, saying that something like that would never happen and that he loved him.

The beast on top of Aoba growled as he noticed the young man slipping away and bit down in his neck again, shaking his head viciously.  The world snapped back into focus, and Aoba screamed. The pain was unbearable. Koujaku’s thrusting sped up and he pounded Aoba with the intensity of a wild beast. The room was filled with the sounds of Koujaku’s panting, Aoba’s crying, the disgusting sound of skin slapping against skin, and worst of all, the squishy noises of Aoba’s blood bubbling around the intruding object in his ass as he was ripped apart even further.

“I w-won’t… leave!” Aoba wailed after a particularly harsh thrust.  
“Pl-please, Kou… ja-ha!”

The beast’s jaws clamped down on a new patch of skin close to Aoba’s neck, and more blood poured out, only to be hungrily lapped up by Koujaku’s rough, sandpaper tongue. More tears escaped Aoba, and he mindlessly wondered what he would run out of first, his tears or his blood. Right now, either sounded believable.

The tongue dug deep into the wound and even lapped at Aoba’s muscles. Sparks of intense pain ran though his entire body, and he felt himself black out for e few seconds. Dark spots danced at the corner of his vision as his body numbed completely. He became only aware from the continued onslaught by the gruff noises Koujaku made behind him, and the continuous shaking of his own body in time with the thrusts.

A scream tore from his throat, making his voice crack. Koujaku had now bitten a whole chuck of his flesh off of his shoulder. The pain was beyond anything Aoba had ever experienced, like someone poured acid over him and set him on fire. He was literally being eaten alive right now, and that was worse than anything he had ever imagined to happen to him. It made him wish he was still tied up and abused in Shiki’s room instead.

The arm circled around Aoba’s torso tightened his hold until the bluenette could barely even breath, and Koujaku became even more vicious in his thrusts. Not enough air could reach Aoba’s lungs to give him the energy to scream any more, and he went completely limp in the demon’s arms. At this point, all he could do was wait for him to finish and pray he’d survive.

The panting and huffing in his ear warned Aoba that it was almost over, and he closed his eyes. The pain in his entire body was so unbearable, he was thankful for the thought that it would all be over soon. He refused, no, he was unable to think beyond anything that was happening right now. The exhaustion he felt drove all thoughts out of his mind before he was even able to fully form them.

Koujaku growled loudly and bit down again on Aoba’s torn shoulder as he filled him with a burning hot liquid. It felt completely different from any of the other times Koujaku had come inside of him. It was thicker, hotter, and _more_. Aoba could almost feel his stomach expand at the amount. He vaguely wondered if this was what it felt like to have sex with a wild lion as he started to drift off in unconsciousness.

A loud roar reached his ears, and a piercing pain between his shoulder blades had him snap his eyes wide open again as his mouth fell open in a silent scream. Koujaku had bit down on him again, and even chewed on the flesh of his back like it was a dessert as he started thrusting again. Aoba felt new tears leak out of his eyes and he shook his head weakly. Koujaku just came. He was supposed to be done now, right? So why…

“Kou-… plea-… I’ll die!”

The beast didn’t seem to hear him as he started pounding hard and fast again. Aoba’s stomach sloshed painfully with every thrust, and he was sure he wouldn’t survive another round like the last one. With every move the man behind him made, Aoba became more certain that he would never live to see the morning.

The thrusting sped up again. To Aoba’s horror, the cock pounding inside him started to grow bigger than it already was, filling him to the point where he felt his hole tear even more. He choked in pain and buried his head in the pillows in an attempt to suffocate himself and make this torture end early, or at all, as he was now wondering if Koujaku would ever stop his onslaught.

Aoba’s mouth was open in a permanent silent scream, dripping drool. His eyes wide and tears spilling out. His entire body shook with the force of Koujaku’s movements. The beast growled and continued ramming inside the blue haired male, biting down once more on the bloodied right shoulder. Aoba screamed. Or more, he tried to scream, as his voice cracked almost immediately, making him unable to do more than wheeze in pain.

As he felt Koujaku reach his limit again, Aoba bit down on the pillow in time before Koujaku groaned and shuddered. Another burning hot load was pumped inside Aoba and he whimpered in pain. He felt so full, so bloated as Koujaku finally stilled, huffing loudly and hotly in Aoba’s ear.

He still didn’t pull out or go soft, much to Aoba’s horror. The blue haired male had already closed his eyes again and bit his lip, waiting for Koujaku to continue. Instead, the demon gave a pleased, tired sigh and relaxed. His arm stopped holding his massive body up, and he crashed down on Aoba’s much smaller form.

Aoba cried out as he was sandwiched between the matrass and the beast, putting pressure on his filled belly. The large amount of cum tried to escape his body, but the large, half hard cock still plugged him up and kept it all inside. It was uncomfortable to say the least, painful if he hadn’t been going through much worse just minutes before.

Hot tears escaped Aoba as he stayed completely still while two large, tattooed arms circled his waist and pulled him into a spooning position. The gesture was achingly familiar, as a nose buried itself in his hair and a soft puff of air was blown on the skin of his neck. The cuddle reminded him of the lovemaking he had partaken in with Koujaku for the past months. Gentle and loving from start to end, but now, it was completely out of place.

 **“Ao…ba,”** the deep, rumbling voices that were nothing like Koujaku muttered softly as the beast that once was Aoba’s lover drifted off to sleep.

As they lay there, Aoba could see the tattoos slowly fade and go back to their normal state. Part of him wondered if this was truly Ryuuhou’s doing, or if it was part of Koujaku’s demonic heritage. It didn’t really matter, he realized, as it would definitely happen again in either case.

His eyes drifted towards his half-packed suitcase. He still wanted to leave. No, he wanted to leave more than ever, but he feared the consequences. Koujaku had showed him what he could do if Aoba would leave him, and if he had to stay here to make sure it wouldn’t happen again…

The other humans were used to this kind of treatment, Aoba realized. The thought made him tremble. He had never before even thought of what it meant for them, to be used like that almost daily, forced to sleep with monsters ten times more powerful than them. It made him sick, but it also meant that it was possible to live on like that, Akira had been the perfect example of someone who had learned to love it over time.

Aoba felt his consciousness waver, and this time, Koujaku wasn’t awake to chase away the darkness as it claimed him. He needed the sleep now. He needed to forget everything that had happened, and he needed the chance to think of a way out, because no matter how tempting Akira made being a sex slave look, it wasn’t something Aoba was willing to turn into.

 


	15. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can anything still be saved?

Koujaku woke up together with the first light of the morning, surprised to find he had fallen asleep in the first place. He reached across the bed for his boyfriend, but found his spot empty. Red eyes snapped open and he looked around the empty room, straining his ears to pick up any clue. He sighed in relieve when he heard the shower.

With a blissful smile, Koujaku laid on his back and stared at the ceiling. It was surprising that Aoba was up this early, but he guessed that he felt dirty after last night. He was sure they had sex, but he couldn’t say with certainty, as the entire day before was kind of hazy in his mind. For some odd reason, he felt better than he had in weeks, as if everything had come together. Probably all thanks to Aoba, he supposed. After all, Aoba was the brightest star in his universe. His light at the end of the tunnel. He loved the young man more than anything in the world.

Koujaku turned his head and glanced at the spot where Aoba always slept. His eyes widened in horror at the discovery of the large spot of dried blood and semen. His memories of the past day came rushing back, and his already dead and blackened heart sped up, racing painfully against his chest. Bile rose in his throat and Koujaku was filled with disgust at himself. Shiki, the bet, the plane ticket, Aoba’s cries when he raped him… he remembered it all vividly.

“AOBA!” he shouted in a panicked voice, and he jumped up from the bed, racing towards the bathroom.

As expected, he found the door locked, but that didn’t stop him from trying to turn the knob over and over again, pounding on the door and calling his lover’s name. The only sound coming from inside was that of running water, until Koujaku picked up a soft, fearful whimpering, so quiet no human being should be able to hear. The sound of it broke his heart, and Koujaku stepped away from the door with a pained expression on his face.

Koujaku knew that if he went in there, he would only make matters worse between him and Aoba. So, instead, he turned on his heels and rushed out of the room. He knew only one person who could help Aoba and him right now, and though it was unlikely he would be willing to do anything, Koujaku was desperate enough to try anything as long as it could give him his lover back.

He reached the room he was looking for soon enough, and he skidded to a halt. Just barging in wouldn’t do his cause any good, he decided. Instead, he knocked softly. After all, most humans were most likely still sleeping, and Koujaku didn’t want to wake up the one in this room especially.

“Enter,” came the calmly spoken command from the other side of the door.

Koujaku complied and slid inside the dark room. He saw the small figure of Kuroko lying fast asleep under the covers of the large bed, and averted his eyes towards his oldest brother sipping tea on the couch to the side. Akashi raised an inquisitive eyebrow at the panicked look in Koujaku’s eyes.

“I need help,” Koujaku spoke softly, striding over to Akashi and kneeling down at his feet.  
“Please, Seijurou. Help me.”

“With what exactly?” the Clan Head asked coolly.

Something told Koujaku Akashi already knew why he was there, but he simply wanted to hear Koujaku beg him for it. So that would exactly be what he’s do. The taller, yet younger demon swallowed his pride as best as he could as he replied.

“I need you to talk with Aoba. Bring him back to me… Please.”

“I don’t see why I should,” Akashi commented in a bored tone.  
“You got into this mess yourself. I’m kind of curious how you’d get back out.”

Koujaku had expected something like this. It wasn’t exactly his first time in this position, asking the older one for a favor. They all had to do this more often than any of them liked to admit. That was how powerful Akashi was. He could always fix everything, charm everyone, even the Devil himself.

“Seijurou, please!” Koujaku begged desperately.  
“I’ll do anything, just… talk to Aoba. Help him.”

“Agree on the merge.”

Koujaku tensed and stared up at his brother with wide, shocked eyes. How did Akashi know he had planned on refusing? He had only spoken with Aoba about it once, in the safety of their shared room. They had decided that they would go back to Midorijima after the meeting and take up a normal life again, because if the merge happened, Koujaku would never be able to leave Tokyo again without permission of Akashi. Keeping Aoba with him would be unfair for the bluenette, who would likely never see his friends and his grandmother again like that.

“But Aoba…-” he started nervously.

“- will never even want to look at you as it is now,” Akashi cut him off, looking down on the kneeling brother with a frigid expression.  
“Right now, you have ruined every chance you might have had to be forgiven by him. I’m willing to talk some sense in him and try make him understand, but only if you do this for me.”

“…Alright, anything you want…. Just, give me Aoba back,” Koujaku agreed eventually.

Akashi smiled and nodded, standing up from his seat and walking out of the bedroom after gently kissing the still sleeping figure on his bed. Koujaku took a deep breath and stood up from his kneeling position. He slowly dragged his feet as he walked back out of the room and went the other direction than Akashi was going to wait in the living room for his Clan Head to bring him news on his lover.

Akashi, in the meantime had reached the open bedroom door and walked over to the locked bathroom. With a slight sigh, he let one black nail grow long and easily picked the lock with it in a matter of seconds. Once the door swung open, he stepped in and surveyed the room.

There underneath the shower head, sat Aoba. His knees pulled up to his chest and his head resting on top of his arms. Though Akashi was aware that the young man was sitting like that for quite some time already, the water running down the drain was still almost completely red. It wasn’t hard to figure out why that was either, as he had some nasty looking raw wounds on his right shoulder. In fact, it looked like he was missing some whole chunks of flesh.

“Such an unbecoming sight,” the redhead commented.

Aoba’s head shot up, and he stared at Akashi with a large deer-in-the-headlights look wide amber eyes. They were slightly glazed over, from exhaustion and blood loss, Akashi would guess. It took the human a few seconds before recognition crossed his features, and he scrambled backwards, pressing his back against the tiled wall behind him.

“St-stay away!” the young man yelled in a panic.

Akashi snorted and rolled his eyes, ignoring the fearful whimpers of the other as he approached him none the less.

“Just because two of my brothers seemed to have some kind of attraction towards you, doesn’t mean I would as well,” he said calmly.  
“I have no need to watch you in agony. In fact, I couldn’t care less about what would happen to you.”

“Wh-why are y-you he-here?” Aoba asked softly, his voice cracking painfully.

Akashi could easily imagine why that was.

“Koujaku asked me to talk with you,” he replied.  
“Do us both a favor and shut up. You might permanently damage your voice if you don’t.”

Aoba nodded and eyed Akashi suspiciously as he walked up to the shower knob and turned off the water. Once he had done that, the demon grabbed a large, fluffy towel and handed it to Aoba. Still weary, Aoba accepted it and wrapped it around himself. When he looked back at Akashi after, he was surprised to find the redhead sitting beside him, uncaring about the bloody water soaking his expensive looking pants.

“You might not believe me when I say this,” Akashi started off in a soft tone.  
“But Koujaku never meant to hurt you, and the fact that he did is destroying him on the inside.”

Aoba snorted bitterly. Akashi was right about that, he didn’t believe him. The red haired demon glanced at him, but Aoba didn’t meet his eyes, instead, he stared angrily ahead of him.

“This is all partially your fault, you know,” the demon said.

Aoba’s head shot up, a furious expression on his face and he opened his mouth to reply, but Akashi held up his hand to stop him and explained what he meant.

“Have you ever even considered that the man you were dating wasn’t human?” he asked.

“Of course!” Aoba grumbled as loudly as he could, which was still only a whisper.

“Then have you considered that he wouldn’t exactly act like a human being under certain situations?”

Again, Aoba wanted to say he had, but he couldn’t. Realization dawned on him that he had indeed never had considered Koujaku might act differently than other people.

“… Still-“

“I’m not saying that what he did can be excused,” Akashi interrupted again.  
“But I would be a hypocrite to say I wouldn’t have accepted Shiki’s bet in his stead as well.”

“Why?” Aoba croaked out.

“Because, a demon has no morals, no set rules to keep to. All we have is our pride, and that, we have more of than any other creature, mortal and supernatural,” Akashi replied.  
“In the end, you were lucky that Koujaku was still in a state between human and demon. His memories and powers might have returned several months ago, but his habits and instincts are slowly returning to him as well. Last night, you saw your first glimpse of the _real him_.”

“But-“

“He would have returned to this state much sooner, but he’s been fighting it constantly for your sake. In the end, it was only a matter of time before his anger got the best of him and reduced him to his natural state again. You can even say you were lucky it happened here, where I can still help you.”

“Can you get him better?” Aoba asked hopeful, his voice still barely distinguishable and scratchy.

“Are you asking me to make him human again?” Akashi snorted, distain creeping into his heterochromatic eyes as he watched Aoba squirm under his gaze.

“N-no, just…-“

“Make sure he won’t become this again? No. But I might tome it in enough that it won’t happen too often,” the demon replied.  
“He will still need to work on his temper, and support and understanding will be key to keep him in check, but I can make a start. The rest will be up to you. And if he does turn wild again, you’ll have to take responsibility and let him get it out of his system before it can consume his mind.”

“I just want to go home…”

“Koujaku loves you, even as a demon. That is a rare occurrence for our kind. He won’t let you leave his side, even if that means you’ll grow to hate him in the end. Aside from prideful, we are also extremely possessive, the idea of losing you won’t be accepted well. Even if he would let you leave now, with the human version of love in his mind, the separation will most likely drive him insane, and he will end up seeking you out again. If he does, it might as well kill you.”

Aoba stared wide-eyed, his heart beating fast in terror as he hung onto every word that came over Akashi’s lips. Not for the first time since the start of this demon clan meeting, he asked himself what he had gotten himself into when he agreed to go out with his inhuman childhood best friend.

“What can I do?” Aoba asked desperately.

“Start by talking things through with Koujaku,” Akashi replied.  
“Salvage what is still salvageable, and move further from there.”

“What if… this… happens again?” the bluenette wanted to know.

“Not if, when,” Akashi corrected him.  
“Then you’ll have to be ready to do whatever you need to in order not to end up this way again. Steel yourself, don’t struggle. If you do it right, you might even be able to enjoy it.”

Aoba flinched at that, but he still nodded in understanding. It wouldn’t be easy, but he saw that this was the only way for both of them to come out in one piece. Besides, even after everything, Aoba realized he was still in love with the other. That alone should be enough to try again.

“Thank you, Akashi,” he whispered.

“There’s no need,” the redhead replied with a shrug.  
“My advice wasn’t for free. Koujaku will continue paying for it for a very long time.”

With a heavy sigh, Akashi stood up, making a face when his clothes dripped from the water. Still, he turned towards Aoba and smiled kindly at him as he stretched out his hand for the blue haired male to take. Still a bit weary, Aoba accepted the help to get up on his feet. He stumbled a bit, wincing at the pain movement brought, and Akashi had to catch him in time before he fell.

“It looks like I should do something about that as well, huh?” Akashi chuckled.

Aoba wanted to ask what he meant, but Akashi silenced him by putting a cool hand on his injured shoulder, close to the large open wounds. A strange tingling feeling went through his entire body, starting from the touch, and Aoba felt himself flood with a pleasant warmth. All pain disappeared and was soon replaced by a vitalized, healthy feeling.

“…what?”

When Akashi let go of him, Aoba’s hand went up at the shoulder, only to feel the smooth, soft skin there. It was as if he had never gotten hurt in the first place. Aoba stared at Akashi in shock, unable to comprehend what exactly had happened.

“Let’s go get you dressed, and then we’ll join Koujaku and the others,” Akashi commanded as he started walking out of the damp bathroom, his clothes once again completely clean and dry.

“… Alright…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really happy how this story is going, and I'm still full of ideas, so I could go on for a while!  
> ... That is, if I could put my ideas on paper. I've been stuck on chapter 18 for a few days now, and I hope my writers block will pass before I reach the point that I can't post anything else anymore. Still working hard and every day on this thing though, so no worries! I'll probably have something ready once we get there.


	16. Forgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even when times are dark, love often finds a way.

## Living Room

Koujaku shuffled nervously in his seat under the disgusted, angry gazes of the rest of the people in the room. Most everyone was already awake and retired to the large living room where Koujaku had been awaiting news on Akashi’s talk with his lover for several hours already.

“Where is Akashi?” Light asked in a bored tone.

“Talking with Aoba-chan, apparently~” Izaya chuckled as he patted Kida’s hair.

As per usual, Kida was sitting between Izaya’s legs, letting the man do whatever he felt like. L too, was sitting on the floor besides his demon master while Light played with the collar around the ex-detective’s neck, choking him whenever he moved a bit too much. Shiki, however, was sitting alone, as Akira tried to avoid his beloved master and instead stayed close to the basketball prodigies in hopes that Shiki would respect his older brother enough to leave them alone.

“Akashi really seems to be set on playing your baby sitter,” Ciel noted coolly, as he drank the tea Sebastian had to get early that morning from a popular shop all the way in Osaka.  
“I don’t like the flavor, Sebastian, throw it away and make me some Earl Grey instead.”

Sebastian made a bow and leaned over to take the cup from his young master, but Ciel pulled away and decided instead to splash the tea in his butlers face before calmly handing him the empty porcelain. As a proper butler, Sebastian took it with a smile and left without a complaint. Ciel huffed in annoyance, but didn’t say anything else.

“I don’t see _why_ Akashi would bother,” Shiki muttered, glaring at Koujaku before turning his angry gaze towards Akira.

The silver head recoiled a bit and moved closer to Kise, fearful that his master might decide to punish him for not being in the mood, like he had last night when Akira had screamed at him to leave him alone. The young slave had tried hard to stay angry at Shiki for what he had done with Aoba, but the demon knew Akira too well, and he easily used the slave’s body against him. in less than half an hour, the screams of anger had turned into screams of pleasure. Still, Akira wasn’t yet willing to forgive his master, or himself for that matter.

“I bet it was just an excuse for him to try Aoba out himself,” Light chuckled.

The youngest demon brother grinned widely when he saw Koujaku’s expression change to one of raw anger at his comment, but the older one kept quiet. Izaya and Shiki reacted amused as well, but the humans frowned in anger.

“Akashi-kun wouldn’t do that,” Kuroko spoke up.

“And how would you possibly know?” Light sneered.

“I know Akashi-kun.”

“So do I, and much longer than you.”

“People change, you haven’t seen Akashi-kun in a long time.”

Light growled in annoyance and stood up from his seat, stomping over to where Kuroko was seated between Momoi and Aomine. Before anyone could react, the brunette demon had grabbed the half-angel by the arm and pulled him away from his friends. The group of basketball lovers was frozen in shock as their beloved phantom was thrown against the wall, Light’s hand closing around the blue haired shadows throat as he leaned closer to his face.

“Do you really believe the Akashi you know is the real one?” Light hissed.  
“Do you think he’s _better_ than the rest of us? From who do you think we _learned to be like this_? He wasn’t always walking around as a teenage human, you know. Akashi is a bigger monster than me, or Shiki, or Koujaku.”

Kuroko stared back blankly, and Light bared his teeth in frustration. His free hand moved to Kuroko’s crotch and squeezed harshly.

“ _You_ of all people should know that,” Light whispered.  
“He has you every night. Pretty selfish if you think about it, right? We’re all pretty curious about what it’s like to fuck an angel, so why shouldn’t we?”

“Because I said so.”

Light tensed, eyes growing wide in panic as he slowly turned his head to stare at the previously closed door. There, next to Sebastian, stood Akashi. His eyes were a glowing, fiery pink as he stared at Light and Kuroko. Light let go of the angel and quickly retreated towards his seat, eyes never leaving the short form of his oldest brother.

“I refuse to share Tetsuya with any of you, and you would do well to obey me on this,” Akashi spoke coldly.  
“It would save us both a lot of time and pain. Or, I suppose it would save _me_ time, and _you_ pain.”

“Akashi….-”

“Shut up Light, I’m in no mood to hear your excuses at the moment,” the redhead interrupted.  
“Besides, it’s not as if Tetsuya doesn’t know _exactly_ what I am. He is, after all, an angel, and he has the ability to _see_.”

The brunette nodded in understanding, and Akashi turned away in an almost bored manner, as if further talking with Light was of absolutely no interest to him. He looked over at Koujaku, who stood up and stared back expectantly.

“Aoba is in the kitchen for breakfast, waiting to talk to you,” Akashi told him.  
“Tetsuya and Atsushi will join you there to make sure your lover is comfortable.”

Koujaku nodded and walked out of the room, followed by Kuroko and Murasakibara, who was complaining about having to get up from his comfortable seat. Only Kuroko mentioning the food in the kitchen had the young giant cheer up a bit again.

Once the door fell closed behind them, Akashi’s formerly calm expression morphed to an immensely dark one as he turned back towards Light and approached him. The brunette became terrified and trembled as he saw his brother closing in on him. He didn’t speak or move, until the redhead stood right in front of him and reached out. Light flinched, but it didn’t stop Akashi from grabbing him by the neck.

“I thought I was clear enough when I said that whoever touches what’s mine would pay for it in limbs,” Akashi growled.

“I-I’m sorry!” Light whimpered.  
“I wasn’t thinking clearly, it won’t-“

“It won’t happen again, I know,” Akashi cut him off.  
“I’ll make sure of that myself.”

The hand around Light’s neck moved to his right shoulder, where it gripped tightly on the joints that connected his arm with his torso. Nails grew longer and pierced cloth and skin, making Light wince in pain. His breath hitched as more pressure was added, and before long, he started screaming in agony. Akashi used his other hand to clamp Light’s mouth shut, muffling the sounds of his pain.

The entire room was silent in pure shock as Akashi continued tearing through Light’s skin and flesh until he reached bone and started making his way through that as well. L scrambled backwards in terror, but he didn’t move fast enough to prevent dark, black blood to splatter all over his face and clothes. Eyes widened as Akashi discarded Light’s dismembered arm almost casually.

Kida whimpered at the sight, disgusted, sick and scared, and he buried his face in Izaya’s pants leg. The remaining basketball prodigies and Momoi were all pale, eyes wide in horror as they huddled closer to each other. Ciel, stared with wide eyes in pure shock, his new cup of tea sitting in his lap, shaking along with his trembles. Only Akira didn’t seem fazed by it all, as he was used to these type of scenes after Igura and living with Shiki for over a year.

“Consider this a warning,” Akashi said calmly.  
“Those who disobey me won’t be forgiven.”

## Kitchen

Aoba looked up as he heard footsteps approaching. His heart sped up at the thought that it would likely be Koujaku. Akashi had promised to make sure that they wouldn’t be alone as they talked, but he was still struck by severe anxiety. He might have promised to talk with Koujaku, but he still feared facing the man that had hurt him so much only yesterday.

He stood up from his seat and watched the door, shoulders sagging in silent relieve when he saw Kuroko and Murasakibara enter first. Akashi had sent Kuroko of all people to stay by his side, so he must be sure Koujaku wouldn’t do anything. The red haired demon would never put the half-angel in any kind of danger.

“Good morning, Aoba-san,” Kuroko greeted.  
“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Aoba mumbled softly.

Kuroko nodded and sat down at the kitchen table, eyes completely focused on Aoba while Murasakibara had his head already in the fridge. The phantom observed Aoba’s reaction when Koujaku entered, watching the other’s shoulder tense and the small tremor going through his body. Koujaku smiled sheepishly and gave Aoba a guilty, sad look.

“Aoba…”

“We need to talk,” Aoba said quickly, his voice high and thick with emotion.

“I know. I’m really, _really_ sorry about what I did, I never-“

“I know,” the young man replied before Koujaku could finish his apology.  
“Akashi told me it was your instinct taking over. He said that was how you used to be, but that you tried to hold it back for me. I-I still love you, so I want to work on that together with you. I… I for-forgive you…”

“Aoba…”

Koujaku stepped forward and reached out towards his lover, eyes soft, and shining with gratitude, but Aoba flinched away. Koujaku’s hand dropped again and his expression morphed to one of sadness as Aoba took a step back, looking at his feet.

“I forgive you, but I c-can’t forget,” Aoba clarified softly.

“I know,” Koujaku sighed sadly.  
“Wh-what can I do? Just say it and I’ll do it!”

“I want you to say it won’t ever happen again, b-but you can’t do that, right?” Aoba replied, voice cracking with emotion and pain.  
“So can… can you just tell me we can get through this?”

“We will!” Koujaku replied quickly.  
“I’m sure we can get through it together.”

Tears started leaking out of Aoba’s eyes as he jumped forward and wrapped his arms around Koujaku, burying his face in the demon’s shoulder. Koujaku was shocked at first, but soon, he wrapped his arms around Aoba as well, trying to stop the shaking of the young man’s shoulders, and pressing his nose against Aoba’s hair. He allowed Aoba to soak his clothes with his tears as a small, grateful smile played on his lips.

“As long as you’re with me, I’ll do anything to prevent this from happening again,” the demon mumbled.

Kuroko and Murasakibara watched with their own small smiles as the two lovers hugged it out. That suddenly ended when the door slammed open and Akira stormed in.

“Does anyone have something against bloodstains?” he asked loudly before noticing Aoba and Koujaku standing together.  
“Oh… I-I’m sorry! Am I interrupting?”

Aoba stared at the silver head for a moment, battling his rising panic to the background by trying to remember Kida’s words. Akira was sorry for what happened. Besides, he was only a slave of Shiki, so he guessed that did take some of the guilt away from him. he wouldn’t have given a choice either way, so it was best to enjoy it in the end. Akira’s shoulders sagged when he saw the frown between Aoba’s eyes and he gave him an apologetic look.

“About last night…” Akira started carefully, before he shut up again as Aoba held up his hand.

“Let’s not talk about that… please,” the bluenette replied softly.  
“I’d like to just forget it ever happened.”

Akira closed his mouth into a thin line and nodded. He understood Aoba’s sentiment well. In the early days of his imprisonment at Shiki’s hand, he too had tried to forget the things the man did to him in order not to go mad. In the end, it had all become too much, and Akira had no choice but to give in. Most days, he didn’t regret that he did. Shiki gave him pleasure and spoiled him whenever he could, but at times like this, Akira wished he had never learned to seek out the pleasure of sex at such a high level that it had become nearly muscle memory. Maybe then he would have fought Shiki on his decision to involve Aoba.

“I understand,” he mumbled.

Akira turned away and left the kitchen again, but changed his mind at the last moment and looked over at Koujaku with curious eyes. The demon raised a brow at the questioning expression he saw in icy blue orbs.

“Do demon limbs really grow back?” Akira asked.  
“Ciel said something like that, but I find it hard to believe.”

“Yeah,” Koujaku replied confused.  
“I heard Sebastian had his arm cut off by some angel a few months before Ciel was turned into a demon. Personally, I’ve been beheaded before about a 1.000 years ago, but that takes longer to grow back. I as lucky it did at all.”

“Ouch,” Murasakibara muttered, eyes widening in shock.

“You can say that again!” Akira chuckled.  
“Light really screamed when Akashi ripped his arm off!”

“WHAT!”

“I guess he deserved it,” Koujaku chuckled nervously.

“Somehow, I have difficulty feeling sorry for him as well,” Kuroko admitted.  
“The things he does to L-san, he deserves it.”

“And he touched Kuro-chin,” Murasakibara drawled lazily.

## Evening

“Well the,” Ciel sighed as he stood up from his seat.  
“I would like to retire for now.”

He started walking away towards the hallway, when he noticed Sebastian glance towards the clock. Ciel frowned and this the same, noticing it was already 10.30. The young Lord shuddered at the thought that it would be midnight again in only an hour and a half.

“Sebastian,” he called out calmly, fixing the butler with a cool look.  
“I want all my clothes washed again, by hand, by tomorrow morning. And if I find even one wrinkle, I’ll have you do them over again.”

“Of course,” Sebastian replied with a small bow.

“And before you do that, get me a shirt that looks exactly like this,” Ciel ordered, pointing at the bloodied shirt he was wearing.  
“I liked this shirt best, so have it replaced by one that _isn’t_ covered in your brother’s mistake.”

Light growled at him as he nursed his stump and glared at the youngest demon. Ciel was unimpressed and just strode out of the room.

“I would love to kill your master, Sebastian,” Light muttered.

“Ugh! Get in line!” Izaya groaned.  
“But I still wanna do him first~”

“I don’t think I’ll share my reward just yet,” Sebastian chuckled amused.  
“It’s my right alone to possess the young master after everything I did for him.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should mention this now, but Light's arm will grow back soon enough. The same happened at the end of the first season of Black Butler, when Sebastian's arm was cut off. Aparently, demon limbs grow back fairly quickly.
> 
> Also, 3.000 hits!!!! I'm so incredably happy!  
> Thank you all for reading this story and putting up with my crazy sadistic tendencies. I feel so accepted right now *happy tears*


	17. Sebastian's Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time the butler is given his reward for a hard day's work.

“Sebastian!”

The demon butler was immediately by his young master’s side as the teen called. Ciel looked up from his book and glanced at the clock 11.15 PM. Sebastian did the same and smirked a bit. Only another 45 minutes and he could do whatever he wanted with the boy again for a whole hour. He couldn’t wait. Amused red eyes bore in nervous blue and the smirk widened.

“You called Young Master?” he asked.

“I’m craving green tea and peach ice lollies,” Ciel told him.  
“Get them for me.”

Sebastian kept in his sigh of annoyance and bowed before leaving the dark bedroom again. Those ice lollies weren’t exactly something you found in the stores, so he would have to make them himself. In addition to that, Ciel actually hated the taste of it, he just wanted to keep Sebastian busy as long as possible. Not that it would deter Sebastian of course. He would bent Heaven and Hell to finish whatever task Ciel set him to and reap his reward.

“Sebastian!”

This time, it was a different voice that called him. The tall butler turned and raised a brow as he noticed Akira, of all people approach him. The silver head waved and smiled at him as he came closer.

“Akira,” Sebastian greeted.  
“Is there something you need?”

“Not really,” Akira replied, shaking his head in a way that made his soft hair bounce around his head.  
“But Shiki is still mad at me, so I’m trying to avoid him a bit more.”

“I see,” the butler hummed in thought.  
“Well, I’m just on my way to make some ice lollies for the young master, would you like to help?”

Akira smiled gratefully and nodded his head quickly.

“I’d love to!” he said happily.

The two continued on their way to the kitchen, with Akira skipping every few steps in utter happiness and Sebastian looking on curiously. He had to admit he didn’t mind the view one bit as he walked behind the human pet of his brother. Akira only wore a shirt that barely covered his ass, and it bounced up and down as he walked, showing off the nice curve an soft flesh of his backside.

“You seem very happy for going cooking,” Sebastian commented with a soft chuckle.

“It’s because it’s something different than usual,” Akira replied smiling.  
“Shiki always says that I only have to lie back and spread my legs and let him handle the rest, but sometimes, I want to do other things too. I used to be a street fighter before all this you know. I can take care of myself, and I can take care of other people, but Shiki doesn’t want me to.”

“How very unfortunate,” Sebastian said.

“Not really. I still love Shiki no matter what, so I guess it’s ok.”

“Maybe you could suggest he’d give you some more responsibility?” Sebastian wondered.

Akira frowned and pursed his lips in thought, before shrugging.

“I don’t think he’d listen to me…”

They reached the kitchen, and Sebastian immediately went to grab the small tin of peaches in light syrup that was stored in the fridge and handed them to Akira, ordering him to blend them without the syrup before he set to work with cold water, adding the green tea to it.

“Could you do it?” Akira asked while he was working on the peaches.

Sebastian turned to face him and raised an eyebrow in question.

“Ask Shiki,” the silver haired male clarified.  
“I think he’d take it more seriously if it came from you.”

“I might,” Sebastian replied non-committal.

Still, Akira smiled gratefully at him before handing the mashed peaches back to Sebastian, who poured them into the icicle forms. After that, he added the cold tea and put the whole thing in the freezer. Akira sat down on the counter top as they waited for the ice pops to freeze over.

A few minutes in, and Akashi entered the kitchen, for once showing his surprise at finding Sebastian and Akira already there. Sebastian smiled and greeted his Clan Head, while Akira gave a lazy wave.

“I helped Sebastian making ice lollies,” he said proudly.

“That’s great,” Akashi chuckled.  
“I was just talking with Shiki, and I think he’s waiting for you now.”

“I’ll go back in a bit,” Akira replied.  
“But I want one of the lollies first.”

“Was there something you wanted, Akashi?” Sebastian asked.

“Just a glass of water for Tetsuya,” the redhead replied.  
“But since you’re here anyway, I’d like to speak with you for a moment.”

Sebastian nodded, indicating for his older brother to continue talking.

“I wanted to know if you have made your decision on the merge of our clan yet.”

“I’m afraid you’ll have to ask the young master,” Sebastian sighed.  
“Thanks to your interference, I’m still under his service.”

“If you agree and he refuses, I’ll terminate the contract,” Akashi replied blankly.

“In that case, I don’t see how I could possibly not agree.”

“Neither do I.”

Akashi smiled accomplished and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and a clean glass from the counter before walking out. He said a quick goodbye to Akira, who grinned and waved again as he popped an icicle in his mouth.

“The lollies are done, by the way,” the silver head commented before walking out as well.

The butler took the two remaining popsicles off the counter where Akira had left them and placed them on the silver tray Ciel had insisted on bringing from London. With that in hand, he started making his way back to the bedroom.

Sebastian knocked gently on the door and waited a few seconds for a reply that never came. He tried the doorknob next, and found it unable to turn. His eyes flared pink in annoyance. Ciel had locked the door in an attempt to keep him out, it seemed. One hard pull, and the lock broke, enabling Sebastian to enter.

He surveyed the room, finding it lacking a certain demonic brat, and he sighed, setting the icicles on the coffee table as he glanced at the clock. 11.59 PM. Only one minute and he would get his reward for that day of babysitting. He could hardly wait. A smirk crept on his face as he walked over to the bathroom door and knocked.

“Bocchan!” he called gently, almost sweetly even.  
“It’s time, please come out.”

A growl was his only reply, and he rolled his eyes.

“Please get undressed and come outside, young master,” Sebastian ordered calmly.  
“Otherwise, I’ll be forced to break the door in and come get you. I’m sure you won’t like that, now would you?”

He had done that already two days ago, at the second night of their new arrangement. Ciel had kicked and screamed while Sebastian had carried him out of the bathroom and forcefully undressed him. Thinking back at the tears of pain and frustration that had run over Ciel’s cheeks the entire hour made him lick his lips in anticipation.

“I won’t mind doing that again,” he mumbled.

Barely five seconds later, a soft click could be heard, indicating Ciel had unlocked the door. Grinning, Sebastian opened the door and took in the view of a naked Ciel Phantomhive standing in the middle of the bathroom. The boy was blushing furiously as he kept his angry gaze aimed at his feet.

Sebastian approached and gently put an finger under the young teen’s chin, forcing his head up. Both his eyes were uncovered, making Sebastian’s mark stand out as it glowed brightly on Ciel’s right iris. He glared as Sebastian grinned approvingly and led him towards the Queen size bed in the middle of the dark bedroom. Both glanced towards the clock. 12 o’clock on the mark.

“Get on the bed and face the wall,” Sebastian commanded.

Ciel looked like he was about to disobey, but the wide grin on his butler’s face told him that was exactly what the other was hoping for. It would give him the perfect opportunity to do so much worse to the boy. The young Lord slowly walked over to the bed and sat down on his knees, glaring at the wallpaper ahead of him. No matter how much he hated this, he knew well enough that it could be much worse. He was still alive, and in charge most of the hours. He only had to suffer through this humiliation one hour every night, the rest of the time he could use to plot his revenge.

Sebastian watched him move, until Ciel was in position and then walked over to the coffee table. He took one of the ice lollies from the tray and approached the naked boy. After having made these things, it was only normal they would be used. And if Ciel wasn’t planning on eating them anyway… well, that just meant Sebastian had to get creative.

The bed dipped when he kneeled behind Ciel, the popsicle in his mouth as he sucked on the quickly melting treat. Ciel tensed, and tried to look backwards, but Sebastian pushed him forward so his head was resting on the pillows and his ass was sticking out towards him. This was a position Sebastian decided he liked his master in. This one would definitely get on his list of favorites.

“I suggest you try and relax,” he spoke grinning.

Ciel huffed and gripped the headboards above his head while his face was pushed harder into the pillows. As a demon, he didn’t need to breath anymore, but it was still uncomfortable to not be able to. A finger circled his entrance and he closed his eyes, waiting for it to push inside. But when Sebastian’s hand pulled back he gave a sigh of relieve, gratefully accepting any form of delay of the inevitable.

His eyes snapped open and he gasped when he felt something wet and _cold_ pushing against him instead. He tried to look back again, and was met with Sebastian’s grinning face before he was pushed into the pillows for the third time in barely five minutes. He turned his head the other way and peered towards the coffee table, noticing the one icicle laying on the tray. His eyes widened in realization and he started struggling for the first time that night.

“You can’t- hah! Be serious!” he gasped.

Sebastian chuckled. One of his hands was in between Ciel’s shoulders, pushing him down against the bed as the other slowly pushed the icy treat inside the boy’s ass. A shudder went through Ciel at the coldness of it all when the ice slowly made its way inside his body. A trickle of melting ice slid down his thigh, and Sebastian leaned down to lick it up.

The demon butler kept fucking him slowly with the rapidly melting ice lolly, enjoying the gasps and whimpers he received. He licked every trickle that escaped from the boy’s ass with enthusiasm, and when nothing came out anymore, he licked at the popsicle directly while still continuing to thrust it in and out of the small, shivering body in front of him.

The ice was finally completely melted, and Sebastian discarded the stick that remained, replacing it with his tongue. Ciel groaned as his butler tasted his insides, sucking out every last bit of the ice that had melted inside of him. As a demon, Sebastian had a much longer tongue than any human, so he was able to push inside deep. Ciel shouted when Sebastian’s wet appendage brushed over his prostate, and the butler’s lips curled into a smirk against his ass cheeks.

After a while, Sebastian pulled back. He watched with an accomplished smirk at the blushing, panting mess he had left. Ciel’s legs shook with the strain of keeping him up, and his dick was already hard and dripping. He felt himself strain against his pants at the sight, and quickly released his own raging erection from their confines. He leaned over the young teen’s back, grinning when he saw his shoulders stiffen.

“Won’t I get a ‘thank you’ for all my hard work today, bocchan?” he teased.

Ciel whipped his head around and glared at Sebastian. The gaze was anything but intimidating, curtesy of the burning red cheeks and the tears in his eyes.

“Just get on with it already!” the boy growled.

“Yes My Lord,” Sebastian mocked before slamming inside.

Ciel screamed and dropped his head back on the pillow. The tall butler paid it no mind and started a ruthless pace, rocking the smaller, frailer body back and forth with the force he used. He had already been close when he had used the popsicle, but with the way Ciel was now clamping down on him, Sebastian knew he wasn’t going to last much longer.

He grabbed Ciel’s erection and started to jack the boy off in time with his thrusts, making the boy whimper in the combination of intense pain and pleasure. It took only another five minutes for the former British Lord to come all over his butler’s hand. The tightening of the boy’s ass was what pulled Sebastian over the edge, and he came inside his charge with a grunt.

He pulled out slowly, reveling in the soft whimpers and groans he received from Ciel as he did so. A glance at the clock told him his hour had ended about three minutes ago, and he smirked. It was the first time Ciel hadn’t immediately made him stop the second it turned 1 AM, but he suspected Ciel hadn’t had the chance to look at the time those past five minutes.

“Clean me up,” Ciel ordered in a sleepy voice.

“Of course,” Sebastian replied immediately.

He moved off the bed, but Ciel stopped him. The butler cocked his had inquisitively.

“Use only your mouth you bastard!” the boy growled.

“As you wish.”

Ciel laid down on his back and lifted his knees, spreading his legs to give Sebastian perfect access to his leaking asshole. Sebastian leaned in, but again, Ciel stopped him with another command.

“And if you’re done with that, you get out of mi sight and don’t show your face near me again until I call you.”

“Yes, My Lord.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The recipe I used for the green tea and peaches ice lollies is something I found on the internet somewhere. I wanted to do something with icicles, and I wanted it to be one that wasn’t found in every store, so this is what I came up with.  
> I feel like I should add that I kind of cheated with the time here, because, apparently, the tea is supposed to take 3 hours to fully extract in cold water, and I’m sure that freezing them takes longer than this too.  
> I’ve never made these things before, nor am I planning to. I just don’t think I would like them much if I tried.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I know I said a few chapters ago I would try and update every day, but I'm still stuck on the next chapter, so it might take a bit longer.  
> I don't think it would take more than a few days though, because I know exactly what i want to write. Just not what ... I ... want ... to ... write ..... (I'm not making much sense, but I think you guys understand, right?)
> 
> Wish me luck!


	18. Unexpected Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some uninvited guests suddenly show up with some questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writing schedule is not what it used to be and I can't really change that right now. From now on, I'll probably only post one chapter per week.

## Kitchen

During breakfast that morning, all humans could be caught stealing worried glimpses of Kida, who was walking funny. Every time he sat down, the bleached blonde flushed red and had to bite his tongue to prevent sounds to come out. Most had some idea why this was, but no one dared to ask him directly. They were well aware of how embarrassing such a question would be. Out of respect for their host, they all kept quiet and acted as if nothing was going on.

They talked and joked around a bit among each other. Akira stayed close to Aoba the entire time, being careful not to get in his personal space without creating a big distance. He seemed to have decided to become friends with the young man he had helped molesting a few nights ago. Aoba was still a bit unsure about him, but he slowly warmed up on Akira as they started realizing they had more in common than he had initially thought.

“Akira.”

Aoba and Akira tensed at the sound of Shiki’s voice. The blue haired young man started trembling in fear, as the demon walked in together with Izaya. Akira noticed and quickly stood in front of the other male, stretching out his arms in a protective manner. Shiki rolled his eyes at the action, huffing as he strode over and grabbed his slave by the arm roughly.

“I have absolutely no interest in him anymore,” Shiki stated annoyed.  
“He was just to prove Koujaku his weakness.”

“Y-you did _that_ just to provoke Koujaku?” Aoba asked, voice cracking.

“Think of it as a lesson to a fool,” Shiki sneered in reply.  
“You both seemed to think that him playing human would work out in the end. I did you a favor to show you wrong the way I did.”

“ _You!_ ”

Aoba growled out in anger and jumped past Akira to attack Shiki. The tall demon didn’t seem impressed at all when the young man swung his fist and barely even bothered to dodge the attack. Instead, he grabbed Aoba’s wrist and swung him into the wall. Aoba landed with a painful humpf, sliding down the wall groaning as Shiki approached him with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

“No!” Akira yelled as he latched onto his master in an attempt to stop him.

He swung his arms around Shiki’s neck and molded himself against the taller male’s chest, his lips pressing against his neck and cheeks over and over in small butterfly kisses. More out of habit than anything else, Shiki stopped walking and wrapped his arms around Akira’s thin waist, pulling him closer.

“You said you weren’t interested in him anymore,” Akira whispered.  
“Just leave him alone, Shiki, please. For me? I’ll be really good for you, I promise!”

“No more playing around with other men behind my back?” Shiki inquired, raising a brow.

“No. No more playing around, I promise! I love you Shiki, all you had to do was ask.”

The raven grinned at the words and kissed Akira passionately. The two continued swapping saliva for a while before separating. Akira panted, his cheeks slightly flushed, as Shiki smirked.

“In that case, I should have asked much earlier,” he said.

The two kissed again, their tongues dancing together in a passionate dance. Most eyes were quickly cast to the sides as the scene became too intimate to watch without getting uncomfortable. Izaya chuckled and pulled Kida towards him, putting one hand on his ass as he grinned down at him.

“Why aren’t we cute like that, Kida-kun~” he asked playfully.

“Because you’re a pervert and a pedophile?” the bleached blond teen suggested.

“So mean! And after I gave you that nice little present too~”

The demon giggled again and patted the boy’s ass for emphasis. Kida blushed in embarrassment as he couldn’t fight back a groan. Izaya grinned proudly and walked away again.

“We’ll have some fun with that tonight, ok?” he sang.

“Go fuck yourself!” Kida yelled after him, cheeks bright red.

“That’s what I got you for, Kida-kun~”

Saying that, Izaya left them again, leaving a fuming Kida behind. Several of the others seemed to be about ready to burst out laughing, the rest of them regarded him with pity. The flush of embarrassment only grew on Kida’s face as he turned away and stormed out of the room himself. The group of humans all stared at his retreating forms with different levels of amusement visible on their faces.

The ringing phone startled several of their group, and it was Momoi who picked up first, sending a nervous glance in Shiki’s direction before doing so. The demon seemed just as curious as the rest of them, and that was what gave her the courage to ask the receptionist what was going on.

“We have some visitors at the lobby who claim to be friends with one Kida Masaomi,” the bored voice of the desk lady rang through the speaker.

“Can you maybe tell me their names?” Momoi asked curiously.

She could hear the woman ask something to someone, and a boy’s voice answered fairly quickly. She kind of recognized it, but it was too far away for her to be completely sure, nor was she able to make out what was being said.

“Ryuugamine Mikado, and Sonohara Anri,” the woman on the other side replied.

## Hallway

Momoi, Kise and Aoba had walked over to the hallway to greet the two friends of their host as they exited the elevator. Bright smiles lit up their faces as they waited for the soft ‘ding’ that would indicate the elevator stopped on their level. Before long, the doors slid open. Momoi stepped forward with a beaming smile to greet the arrivals.

“Hello! Ryuugamine-kun, Sonohara-chan!- oh, y-you too, Heiwajima-san.”

“What are you doing here?” Kise asked angry.  
“You’re not going to hurt Kidacchi again, right?”

Mikado and Anri were surprised at that, and stared up at Shizuo questioningly. The blond bodyguard just huffed and glared at Kise.

“I’m just gonna beat up the flea,” he muttered.

“You can’t do that!” Momoi gasped.  
“They’ll get mad at us! Akashi-kun will get mad at us!”

“Who is Akashi-kun?” Anri asked curiously.

“That would be me.”

The group turned to face the new speaker. Akashi, along with Kuroko, stood there, smiling. Or, Akashi was smiling while Kuroko kept his usual blank pokerface. A set of Heterochromatic eyes and a set of bright blue eyes bore into the newcomers with intensity.

“I presume you are Kida Masaomi’s friends?” Akashi asked.

“Y-yeah!” Mikado stuttered before realizing his rudeness.  
“My name is Ryuugamine Mikado, I’m very sorry for interrupting you, but we are worried about our friend.”

“There is no need for that, honestly,” Akashi replied annoyed.  
“I assure you, Kida knows perfectly well what he is doing. More than you do, obviously.”

“We just want to talk to him for a bit, that’s all…” Anri mumbled.

“That isn’t my decision and I have no idea where Izaya is right now,” the redhead sighed.  
“But I know who might be able to track him down for you… Sebastian! A word.”

The demon butler paused and stared at his older brother questioningly. He was just on his way for another one of his master’s requests when the redhead stopped him.

“Can I be of any assistance, Seijurou?” he asked.

“Please find Izaya for us and tell him some of Kida-kun’s friends are waiting in the sitting room.”

“Of course,” Sebastian replied with a graceful bow.

After that, Akashi turned back towards the guest and smiled charmingly. He held out his hand for Anri and when she took it, he planted a gentle kiss on the back of it. Anri blushed furiously.

“Shall we?” he asked softly.

“Where’s Izaya?” Shizuo asked growling.

“If you had payed attention just now, you would have heard me tell my brother to go get him,” Akashi deadpanned.

“Don’t play smart with me kid!”

“Please don’t fight,” Kuroko interrupted quickly.  
“It might end with someone dying.”

“Yeah, the louse,” Shizuo grunted.

“I don’t think it will be Orihara-san, Heiwajima-san.”

“Eh?! You seriously think that flea can beat me?”

“So mean, Shizu-chan~” Izaya giggled as he approached the group.

Shizuo gave an angry shout and charged at Izaya. The playful raven smirked as he jumped aside and raised his knife. Shizuo growled and swung again, only to have Izaya dodge his hit for a second time.

“Stop playing games, Izaya!” Akashi scolded.

“Mou~ You’re no fun, Sei-nii!”

“Nii?!” Mikado and Anri asked in chorus.

They were ignored when Shizuo attacked for a third time. Izaya grinned wider this time, and lifted a hand to block Shizuo. To everyone’s surprise, except Akashi and Kuroko, Izaya easily caught Shizuo’s hand and stopped the hit as if it was nothing.

“I really want to see if Shizu-chan can die like a normal human, but if Sei-chan says I can use _all_ my strength, I’m not going to refuse!” the crimson eyed demon cackled.  
“I still want you to stay alive until the merge. It’d be fun to crush you with so much power Shizu-chan won’t be able to lift even one finger!”

“Where is Kida-kun?” Kuroko asked calmly.

The rest of the humans seemed pretty shocked that the small bluenette could stay that coolheaded during all the excitement, but Akashi just smiled fondly. Momoi tapped her chin in thought before her face lit up.

“I think he went to the bathroom!” she replied cheerfully.

Izaya tensed up and dropped Shizuo, whom he had been holding by the neck until seconds ago. His eyes narrowed angrily and flashed pink for just a second, scaring all humans.

“That little-! He’s gonna cheat!” he yelled.

Izaya bolted off immediately. He moved so fast it was just a flash of red before he had disappeared. Barely ten seconds later, Izaya arrived again, with Kida in his arms. The bleached blond teen was struggling in the demon’s grip.

“Let me go you bastard! I was just peeing!” he yelled.

“Right. And you were absolutely _not_ planning on taking my present out?” the demon replied sarcastic.

“… Maybe for a bit…”

“Kida-kun?” Mikado asked shocked.

Kida stilled in Izaya’s arms and stared in shock at his two friends and the beaten down Shizuo. His mouth opened and closed a few times, his eyes growing big and desperate as his two best friends stared at him in pure shock.

“What are you guys doing here?” Kida asked weakly.

“Heiwajima-san said you were in some kind of trouble,” Anri replied.

“Did Orihara-san really force you to do things?” Mikado asked worried.

After that, the entire group retired to the large living room together with the three guests. They even called out the rest to join them. Most people were a bit uncomfortable at the whole ordeal, especially since both Shiki and Sebastian voiced their preference on killing the, what they called ‘intruders’. Akashi on the other hand, had decided against that.

“So… you guys are here because Shizuo said Izaya hurt me?” Kida asked.

“Aww! Look at that. Your friends really care about you, Masaomi~” Izaya laughed, hugging the boy closer.

Kida gunted unamused and leaned back against the demon’s chest. Izaya had pulled Kida on his lap the minute they sat down together, and had wrapped his arms and legs tightly around the blond teen. During the entire previous conversation, Izaya had spent like that, glaring daggers at Mikado, Anri and Shizuo with a big pout on his face, as if they were there to steal his favorite toy. Which, in a sense, they were.

“Well someone has to, cause _you_ sure don’t!” Kida growled.

“So mean! Of course I care about Kida-kun. You’re my favorite human!”

“You fucking raped the kid, Louse!” Shizuo growled, jumping up from his seat and stomping over angrily.  
“Don’t say shit like you care! If you can do disgusting things like that to a kid, you’re no good!”

“Now who told you something like that?” Izaya asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

All human eyes landed on Akira, who shrunk back a bit and grinned apologetically.

“Oops?”

“You can say that again!” Aoba muttered, rolling his eyes.

“I-is that true, Kida-kun?” Mikado asked quietly.

“Yeah, is it Kida-kun?” Izaya echoed.

“You don’t have to ask you idiot!” Kida shouted at the demon holding him.

“Kida-san?” Anri asked.

Kida looked at his two friends and sighed in defeat. Ashamed to face them any longer, he looked away and put his hands on top of Izaya’s arms.

“… It’s not like that…” he muttered.

“Exactly!” the demon grinned victoriously.  
“Kida-kun likes what I do to him, right? So it’s not rape~”

“I don’t like it, Pervert!” Kida defended himself blushing.  
“I just don’t mind it as much, that’s all... Besides, it’s not like I didn’t agree to this.”

“So… are you two dating then?” Mikado asked confused.

“NO!” Kida shouted, horrified.

“Why not? I won’t mind calling someone as cute as Kida-kun my boyfriend~” Izaya teased.  
“I mean Kou-chan and Aoba-chan are dating, and so are Sei-chan and Tet-chan. Why not us? It’d be fun!”

“You know you actually have to like each other to be dating,” the blond teen told him.

“But I _do_ like you Masaomi~” the demon giggled.  
“You’re cute! Especially when you’re begging for me to-“

In a panic, Kida slapped both hands over the demon’s mouth, wincing at his own sudden movement. Izaya’s eyes shone with mirth, and Kida glowered. With a huff of annoyance, he turned back to the front and crossed his arms, glaring at the ground in front of his feet.

“You don’t need to say those things, you know,” he grumbled.

“I agree. I doubt anyone here is interested to hear what you two do in the bedroom,” Ciel spoke up.

“Really? I thought maybe you did. _I_ for one would _love_ to know what Sebas-chan does to you.”

“Of course you would,” Ciel grunted.  
“You are a disgusting, perverted pedophile, which, apparently is a disease common in your family.”

**_“Enough!”_ **

All commotion died down at Akashi’s command, and everyone stared at the red haired demon. Akashi glared at the arguing demons, before turning towards the three unexpected visitors.

“I’m sure you all have many questions, but I have to ask you to leave now,” he said.  
“You will be given an explanation eventually, I’m sure. However, it will be at _our_ time, and at _our_ will. You will have to practice patience.”

“I don’t think so, kid,” Shizuo growled.  
“I want answers, and I want them now! Otherwise I’ll wreck this whole place!”

Akashi narrowed his eyes at the approaching blonde, clearly unimpressed by the threat and motioned Shiki over.

“Get rid of him, Shiki,” Akashi commanded.

“WHAT?!”

With a sigh, Shiki stood up from his seat and walked over to Shizuo. The blond bodyguard growled and charged the smirking demon. Shiki easily overpowered him and grabbed him by the arm, dragging the so called strongest man of Ikebukuro towards the window, opened it without letting go of the blonde, and threw the man off the building from the highest floor.

“Shizuo!” Kida yelled.

“He’ll survive,” Izaya shrugged.  
“After all, I’m never that lucky.”

Anri suddenly grabbed at her left wrist, and pulled out a katana. Koujaku reacted the fastest, grabbing his own sword and holding off Anri from attacking Shiki. The second oldest brother of the clan turned away from the window and looked at the two fighting. When he noticed the weapon in the teenage girl’s hands, he grinned.

“It has been a long time since I have seen you, Saika,” he mused.

 


	19. Izaya's Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaya always liked fun, as he always liked interesting things. Lucky him, a certain blond teen is both.

Izaya watched with a growing grin as Shiki walked up to a now tense Koujaku and Anri. Koujaku, because he was shocked that he hadn’t recognized the blade in the girl’s possession, and Anri because Saika’s voice had suddenly died down.

“You were taken from me all those millennia ago, my pet,” Shiki spoke as he approached.  
“I believe it is time I took control of what is mine once more, don’t you agree, Saika?”

Anri tried to take a defensive stance again and lifted the sword, but a sudden pain in her head had her scream out in agony and drop to her knees. Mikado was on her in a matter of seconds, holding her up and questioning her worriedly. Meanwhile, Shiki grabbed the dropped sword and grinned.

“If you don’t need me anymore, Seijurou, I want to introduce my old blade to my new pet, and show her a different way of loving a human.”

Akira sparkled in delight at that and jumped up from his seat, bouncing over towards Shiki and grabbing his arm. Akashi smiled at the two of them and nodded his agreement. After that, Shiki left together with Akira and the sword Saika.

“Lead your friends out as well, Kida-kun,” Akashi ordered.  
“Otherwise, we might be forced to show them out the same way as Heiwajima-san.”

“Alright,” Kida sighed, wrestling out of Izaya’s grip to walk his friends to the elevator.

“I’ll come too!” Izaya called out happily.

Kida rolled his eyes at that, but didn’t say anything. Instead, he just helped Mikado getting Anri up and lead them into the hallway. Izaya simply strolled after them.

“Are you sure Heiwajima-san is going to be ok?” Mikado asked his friend.

“He’s a monster, who cares if he’s ok?” Izaya replied cheerfully.

“He’s probably fine,” Kida cut in quickly.  
“It’s not even the first time he fell off a building.”

Izaya grinned proudly at that and both Mikado and Anri frowned. It wasn’t hard to guess that the other time, it had been Izaya’s fault that Shizuo fell off a building. He was probably even thrown off then too if they thought about it. The three friends and Izaya all entered the elevator and pushed the button of the lobby.

“Why did they throw Heiwajima-san out like that?” Anri asked softly.

“Because he insulted nii-san, obviously!” Izaya laughed.

“You called Akashi-kun nii as well,” Mikado remembered.  
“But he is a lot younger than you, right? So why did you do that?”

“Akashi’s a lot older than he looks,” Kida muttered.

“I actually was talking about Akashi when I said he insulted nii-san,” Izaya clarified annoyed.  
“He doesn’t like it when people backtalk. Especially when they aren’t interesting to him.”

The elevator stopped, and a soft ding had their attention to the opening doors. Anri seemed about ready to leave, but Mikado hesitated, staring at Kida with worried, questioning eyes.

“Just leave it, Mikado,” Kida sighed tiredly.  
“I’ll explain everything to you guys when this is all over, I promise.”

Mikado nodded and left along with Anri. As soon as they were out of the elevator, Izaya pressed the top floor button. The doors closed again and they started going up again. They were only halfway when the demon suddenly changed his mind and turned off the power, grinning widely at Kida as he did so. The bleached blonde gulped and backed away.

“Now, about you trying to take out the toy…”

“I didn’t-“ Kida started, but Izaya pushed him against the wall, a hand around the boy’s throat.

“I still think you should apologize for doing that,” the demon told him in a cold tone.

“H-how?” the blond teen asked softly.

“With your mouth, obviously~!”

Kida nodded in understanding and dropped to his knees, he had a pretty good idea what Izaya meant with that. Blushing furiously, he started undoing the demon’s pants and took out his half hard penis. He looked up hesitantly, meeting with bright red eyes filled with expectation and he quickly looked down again. This part of their arrangement was probably the part he hated the most, but that didn’t stop Izaya from demanding it at least once a week. He probably liked it even better because Kida was so against doing it.

Kida licked the head softly, before taking it in his mouth and slowly moving down. He only went halfway before coming back up and taking a deep breath, continuing to lick the sides and the tip a bit more. One of his hands slowly stroked Izaya to hardness while he kept his mouth busy with licking.

When he took the demon’s cock into his mouth a second time, Izaya grabbed the boy’s head with both hands and thrusted forward. The head of his cock hit the back of Kida’s throat, making the blonde choke and gag. Izaya moaned at the vibrations and moved back, only to thrust back in with a little more force.

Soon enough, he had set a good pace at fucking the teen’s mouth. The continues pounding made Kida’s eyes tear up and he stared up at the demon with a begging expression. Izaya grinned when he saw it and sped up, moaning in pleasure at the vibrations of Kida’s whimpers of pain.

“Keep looking at me like that Masaomi,” he said in a slightly breathless voice.  
“I’m almost there~”

With the encouragement that it was almost over, Kida hollowed out his cheeks and started sucking hard, making Izaya’s pace stutter for a moment. The grip on his hair tightened and Izaya thrusted in one last time, burying himself to the hilt and pressing Kida’s nose against his pelvis. Kida’s entire body convulsed at the lack of oxygen and he struggled weakly. The first spurts of hot semen took him off guard, making him struggle even more to escape the liquid running forcefully down his throat, but Izaya’s grip was too strong. Before long, he gave up on fighting and relaxed as best as possible, swallowing around the intruding object to prevent himself from choking on the demon’s cum. Izaya pulled back and leaned down, pressing a hand to Kida’s mouth to prevent him from spitting anything out. Kida glared up at the demon, but Izaya just grinned.

“You don’t want them to see the mess, right?”

Blushing, Kida shook his head and swallowed everything down. He made a face when he did that, sticking out his tongue in disgust once his mouth was empty again. It was sticky and tasted bitter, so Kida wasn’t a big fan of swallowing. The grin on the demon’s face grew when he saw that and he leaned down to kiss the teen on the lips before pulling him back to his feet.  Once they both looked presentable again, Izaya restarted the elevator and they arrived at the top floor in seconds.

“Let’s go to our room now, Kida-kun~” Izaya proposed cheerfully, already completely recovered from his earlier climax.

The demon grabbed Kida’s arm and dragged him through the hallway, past several of the other people staying there, and towards their shared bedroom. The speed they were moving was almost painful for Kida, as he had to move his legs and hips less careful than he had during the rest of the day. His insides were rubbed harshly with every step he took, and the toy pressed against his prostate.

Once they reached the room, Izaya ordered Kida to strip and sat himself down on the bed. His eyes darkened in lust as clothing disappeared off the teenage boy piece after piece. When Kida was completely naked, he was motioned over to Izaya and pulled on the information broker’s lap.

“We should have you walk around with this inside of you more often,” Izaya chuckled as he softly pulled the ring of the toy that was still inside the boy.

Kida groaned at the feeling and threw both his arms around Izaya’s neck for leverage. Izaya grinned at that and pulled harder, letting the first bead pop out of the teen’s hole. Kida’s eyes fell closed and he moaned softly. Another pull had a second one come out as well, and Kida’s head dropped on Izaya’s shoulder.

“You’re so responsive today~” the demon laughed.

“Just… get it over with,” Kida panted in reply.  
“Pull the damn thing out!”

“And after I do that?” Izaya asked teasingly.

“… Fuck me. Please, fuck me.”

Kida practically screamed as the rest of the beads were suddenly ripped out of him. He buried his face harder into the chuckling demon’s shoulder and whimpered. Izaya grinned and pressed two fingers against the teen’s twitching, empty hole, pushing them inside slowly. Kida’s shoulder’s tensed for a second, but he immediately relaxed once more.

“Don’t tease me Izaya!” he groaned out.

“That’s not cute at all, Kida-kun! Say please a bit more~”

“Please!”

Izaya laughed at the begging and pulled his fingers out of the young teen. With one hand, he guided Kida to lift his hips while he undid his own pants with the other. After that, both hands found their way to the boy’s waist. The demon informant thrusted upward while pushing the teen down, making both of them moan loudly, and quickly set a fast pace.

While Izaya used the strong, bruising grip he had on Kida’s hips to move him up and down, the teen had tightened his grip on the demon’s neck and shoulders and hung on to dear life. This only spurt Izaya on, who started pushing and pulling Kida with more force, striking his prostate and making the bleached blonde moan loudly with every thrust.

Since the young blonde had been stimulated the entire day by the toy, it only took a little more for him to climax. He nearly screamed when he did, but could stop himself just in time by biting down on Izaya’s shoulder. The demon didn’t seem bothered by that, in fact, he chuckled in amusement and sped up even more. His continues pounding forced Kida’s orgasm to prolong for over a minute. When he finally stopped coming, Kida slumped against the demon’s shoulder, groaning in discomfort as Izaya continued fucking him.

The entire room tipped over and Kida suddenly found himself on his back on the bed. He blinked up, staring at Izaya with wide eyes of surprise. The red eyed man just grinned widely and thrusted in as deep as he could. The hands on Kida’s hips moved to grab the back of his knees and pull his legs up to gain better access to his ass. This time, Kida did scream as he was roughly pounded into, his recent climax rendering him over-sensitive.

Because of Izaya’s impeccable aim, Kida’s spot was struck with every thrust, bringing the teen back to an extremely aroused state in half a minute. At this point, Kida had tears in his eyes from the onslaught. Izaya grin turned predatory and he pushed in as deep as he could, grunting as he came inside the teenager. Kida felt the hot cum fill him up, and that was all he needed to come as well for a second time.

With a satisfied sigh, Izaya pulled out slowly and laid down next to Kida. The bleached blond teen had his eyes already closed and was panting harshly, tears now freely leaking out of his shut eyes. Izaya glanced over and frowned. He rolled to his side, facing Kida and grabbed the boy around the waist, pulling him against his chest. Kida tensed for a moment as he felt the demon kiss his neck, but relaxed again soon after. He kind of liked the aftercare, even if it was a rare thing.

“I still like the idea of us officially dating,” Izaya murmured.

“Why?” Kida wondered confused.

“Because that way, everyone knows to keep their hands off of you! Except me of course~”

As Izaya said that last part, he held Kida tightly and nuzzled his shoulder. Kida huffed in annoyance, but didn’t move from the embrace. After a second of thought, Kida turned around in Izaya’s hold and hugged him back. Izaya was a little shocked at Kida’s reaction, but soon got over it and pressed the boy’s head on his chest.

“That the only reason?” he asked softly.

Instead of replying, Izaya only chuckled and kissed Kida deeply. Almost on reflex, Kida opened up his mouth and allowed the demon to deepen the kiss, letting their tongues dance together for a long while. By the time they separated, Kida was completely exhausted and it took only another ten seconds before he fell into a deep sleep.

 


	20. Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little get together to considder the posibilites of relationships when your partner is an evil and demonic entity.

“Good morning, Kida-kun,” Kuroko greeted the blonde as Kida walked into the kitchen.

At the table, he found not only Kuroko, but also Aoba and Akira, who were talking animatedly with each other and L, sitting in his uncomfortable looking crouched position as he added what seemed to be a sixth sugar cube to his coffee. Aoba and Akira fell silent and stared at Kida for a moment before Aoba looked away blushing. Akira on the other hand developed a large, knowing grin.

“How was your night~” the silver head asked teasingly.  
“You know, Aoba and I were just talking about how you and Izaya can’t seem to notice the walls of this place aren’t that thick.”

Kida blushed like mad at the comment and quickly sat down between L and Kuroko, burying his head in his arms out of shame. Akira laughed loudly at his reaction, but quieted down when Aoba elbowed him in the ribs and sent him a glare.

“You shouldn’t tease Kida with something you do yourself all the time,” he scolded.

“So? Kuroko’s friends keep teasing me too,” the silver head shrugged.

“And then you ask them if they want to do it with you,” Aoba deadpanned.  
“Kida actually has some self-respect left. He still feels shame about those things.”

That being said, Akira sent a pitying look in Kida’s direction and gave a comforting smile.

“Don’t worry Kida,” he said gently.  
“You’ll lose that shame eventually.”

L slapped his own forehead in exasperation and glared at Akira.

“I would like it better if you _developed_ a new sense of shame instead of Kida-kun losing his.”

“It’s pure survival strategy,” Akira retorted annoyed.  
“I thought _you_ of all people should understand that submitting is our best way of getting a better life. Or is mister genius detective too prideful to admit he is powerless even after _a whole year_?”

“I understand and I have submitted, but that doesn’t mean I’ll let go of my pride.”

“I agree with L-san,” Kuroko cut in.  
“We do best to not forget who we are.”

“Easy for you to say,” Kida mumbled.  
“Akashi _adores you_ not like he’d ever hurt you, like the rest of us.”

“As for what I’ve seen, Koujaku-san adores Aoba-kun as well,” L noted.  
“That didn’t seem to save him though.”

Aoba flinched at the words and glared at the ex-detective.

“Thanks for reminding me,” he grumbled.

There was an awkward silence after that, with Akira looking guilty and Aoba being sad. Kida frowned as he looked around the group, noticing both L and Kuroko still had completely blank expressions. He wondered how they did that. The two rarely ever showed any emotion. It was sort of creepy. He shook his head to get rid of his train of thought and decided to change the topic a bit.

“What’s it like to date a demon anyway?” he asked.

Aoba was startled at the question and frowned in thought.

“Before we came here, it was basically like dating a human,” he replied after a while.  
“But I guess Koujaku _is_ an exception with his brothers, so you better ask Kuroko. Why?”

Instead of answering, Kida turned towards Kuroko with questioning eyes. Kuroko stared back blankly.

“Akashi-kun is very possessive and dominating, but I’m not entirely sure you could call what we have a relationship,” he spoke.  
“Though he did start pressing for us to live together permanently, as well as wanting us to go to the same school together.”

“Big steps,” L noted.

“Did something happen between you and Izaya?” Aoba asked Kida.

“He wants us to officially start dating,” the blonde sighed.

“Good for you!” Akira grinned.

“Why? Do you know something I don’t?” Kida asked.  
“Are you and Shiki dating?”

“Nope. I’m just his slave and it would be weird for a master and a slave to date, right? Still, it would be pretty great if he changed his mind on that. He _has_ been getting more gently lately. Didn’t even use the sharp side when he used that Saika blade to-“

“Just leave it at that, please!” Aoba interrupted quickly.

“-Fuck me senseless,” Akira finished grinning.  
“Which is way better than it sounds. Only kind of creepy that is can talk inside my head.”

“A talking sword,” Kida muttered thoughtfully.  
“Well, since we are doing it with demons, we have a half angel in our midst AND this town has its own headless rider, I’m not that surprised about that.”

“I don’t think it talked per se,” Akira murmured as he thought a bit deeper about it.  
“More like, trying to express its love for humanity through words? It kept going on about stabbing and making more daughters.”

“Let’s get back to the whole dating thing,” Aoba spoke up, getting slightly creeped out by the new conversation.

“You’re right! L-san hasn’t said anything yet about that~” Kida laughed.

“I am curious too,” Kuroko agreed.  
“Did Light-san’s arm grow back already? I haven’t seen him much around since then.”

“It did,” L nodded, taking another sip of his sugar with coffee.

“Creepy!” Akira muttered wide eyed.  
“Imagine if we could grow our limbs back too!”

“That would only give Light-kun more opportunities to torture me.”

“You really are worst off from all of us, aren’t you?” Aoba muttered.

“Is there really no affection between you and Light-san?” Kuroko asked curiously.

“Maybe once, but not anymore,” L mumbled in reply.

“Could you perhaps be a bit more specific?” Kida asked, lacing his fingers together under his chin as he stared at L.

“I guess I can,” L said thoughtfully.  
“When I was still in charge of the Kira investigation, Light-kun and I were… involved in pretty much the opposite way as we are now.”

“In other words, you used to fuck him,” Akira added grinning.

“Yes, I did. Light-kun is very attractive and because my job is too hectic for me to consider any romance, I only ever had casual sex. I was never bothered to sleep with suspects, in fact, I liked it as that meant that I didn’t need to worry about complications later on. They usually ended up being imprisoned for the rest of their lives, or executed.”

“Harsh,” Kida muttered.

“I think Light-kun only agreed with sleeping with me in hopes of being taken off the suspect list, while I used it more to further my suspicion of him,” L continued.  
“In the end I made the mistake of falling in love with him.”

“In a sense, that’s actually kind of romantic,” Aoba noted.

“What happened then?” Kuroko asked.  
“I’m sure that if Light-kun knows about your feelings, he wouldn’t act like he currently does.”

“He doesn’t know,” L replied calmly, sipping from his coffee.  
“It doesn’t matter anyway. Those feelings are no longer accurate.”

“Why didn’t you tell him?” Kida asked.

“Like I said, Light-kun only had sex with me to help himself,” the ex-detective answered.  
“If I told him how I felt, he would have taken advantage of it to influence the investigation.”

“Don’t tell me you were still objective!” Aoba accused.  
“No one can stay objective when they’re in love, trust me.”

“I wasn’t,” L confirmed.  
“In fact, I was secretly searching for other suspects.”

“Why secretly?” Kuroko asked.

“I was afraid that if Light-kun knew he wasn’t my prime suspect anymore, he would leave me.”

“Cute, but kind of Yandere,” Akira said.

“Just plain stupid you mean.”

The five turned their heads to find Ciel standing at the door, glaring at them. The young demon huffed at the several deer-in-the-headlines looks he received and walked closer.

“If there are things I learned in the past hundred years, it’s that demons are extremely vengeful,” he told them.  
“Clearly, Light is taking his revenge. Isn’t he always comparing the things he does with you with the things you used to do to him?”

L silently nodded.

“How do you…” Kida asked surprised.

“I made a habit out of wandering the halls at night in hopes Sebastian doesn’t find me in time,” the young boy replied shrugging.

“So… if L would have said something, he wouldn’t be here right now?” Aoba asked curiously.

“He’d still be here.”

“But you said-“

“I said demons are vengeful, but they’re also very possessive and territorial,” Ciel said, rolling his eyes.  
“From what I’ve seen, Light is also really protective over you. He was probably just as obsessed with you as you were with him. personally, I think the reason he wants revenge is not because you took advantage of him, but because he thinks it didn’t mean anything for you.”

“How do you know these things?” Kida wondered out loud.

“I’m a demon myself you moron. It’s obvious I’d know more about it than you guys.”

The group fell silent for a moment, everyone busy trying to order their own thought about the entire subject. Kida sighed deeply and rested his cheek on his fist, frowning at his breakfast of scrambled eggs and bacon as he poked his fork in it.

“There should be a support group for these kind of thing,” he muttered.  
“’Marked and used for sexual pleasure by demons’. That would be pretty awesome if they had that.”

Akira’s head shot up and he grinned at the others, eyes suddenly filled with mischief.

“Why wouldn’t there be?” he asked.

“No one knows demons exist,” Aoba reminded him.

“But we know,” Kuroko cut in, smiling just barely.  
“That was what you meant, right Akira-san?”

“Yes! We could be that support group!” the silver head exclaimed.  
“The six of us are all in the same situation, and we can help each other out by sharing our experiences. People like us need to stick together.”

“That… might actually be a good idea,” Aoba said, blinking surprised.

Akira pouted and glared at the blue haired man sitting next to him. Kida grinned widely and he glanced over at Ciel and L.

“What do you guys think? You’re in?” he asked.

L nodded and smiled back at the bleached blonde. Ciel looked around the table with a slight frown on his face. The five humans were all looking at him expectantly. After a few seconds, he sighed and glanced away again, instead opting to look at his feet.

“I’m a demon myself,” he muttered.  
“Why would you even want me to be in on this?”

“Demon or human, you still go through the same thing,” Kuroko said.  
“Besides, it only means that your advise is worth twice as much.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting closer to the finishline here! another 7 chapters after this one and we'll be done. I'm so excited! Is anyone else excited too?! No? Oh well.


	21. Light's Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being the youngest of six demonic siblings isn't easy. Luckally, Light can always count on L to release some steam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a week longer than expected to get this chapter done, and I’m really sorry about that. I’ve been getting into different things lately and this kind of got pushed to the background. But it’s back now and I’m already working hard on the next chapter! No more unnecessary distractions for me anymore. I have a better schedule now, so I can properly juggle all my stories and get this thing updated once a week every Thursday!

Light was playing a game of Shogi against Izaya when Akashi walked into the room and the brunette tensed up immediately. Ever since that night where he had foolishly tried to come on to Kuroko and Akashi had taken his arm off, Light had tried to avoid either of them. The thought alone was enough to make him wince. Not that it was all that painful. Akashi had done worse in the past, but the action had reminded him of that fact. Next time he would anger his brother, he’d end up so bad, it would take him over a century in Hell to recover, no doubt about that.

“Light.”

The youngest member of the family made a face as the oldest addressed him in his usual cold tone. Izaya raised a brow in curiosity, knowing well that his two siblings were on bad terms right now and that whatever was going to happen had to be either really important, or end up really painful for his younger brother. He was sure either would be fun to watch.

“What can I do for you, Akashi?” Light asked.

“You’re the only one who hasn’t yet made a decision on the merge,” Akashi replied.

“The others all agreed I presume?”

“Of course they did.”

“Then I guess so am I, right?”

“Yay!” Izaya cheered grinning.  
“All of us together again! And more powerful than ever too! Isn’t this excited Otouto~?”

“Very,” the brunette muttered in a bored tone.  
“Now if you’ll excuse me, I think I want some alone time with my pet.”

“Say hi to L-san from me~”

Light rolled his eyes, but didn’t grace Izaya with a reply. He just walked out of the room and through the hallway. He followed the sound of voices towards the kitchen, where several humans were together talking and laughing, however, that soon died out when they noticed Light standing at the doorpost. Aomine raised a brow and sat himself closer to Kuroko, as if that could protect the half-angel if Light decided to try something a second time.

“I am not stupid enough to do that again,” he told the two blue haired basketball fans.  
“My brother made his point clear. Kuroko is completely safe from me.”

“Are you here for a reason, Light-san?” Kuroko asked blankly.

“I’m looking for L,” the brunette demon replied.  
“ _He_ is definitely _not_ safe from me.”

Aomine opened his mouth to give some snarky reply, but Kida was ahead of him.

“L went to refresh himself after he and Murasakibara fought over the last slice of pie.”

“Typical,” Light muttered as he turned around and walked away.

“Light-san!” Kuroko called after the demon.  
“Why do you hurt L-san so much? If you truly hate him, then why keep him around?”

The question made Light pause and he turned around to look at Kuroko, a smirk playing on his lips.

“What I do with L has nothing to do with hate. I just like seeing him in that state.”

Before anyone could utter another word, Light had already left the room and was walking towards his and L’s shared bedroom. Arriving there, he found some fresh clothes lying on the bed and the sound of running water could be heard coming from the joining bathroom. With a devious grin, Light put the clothes back in the closet and replaced them with a set of shiny black chains. After that, he quietly snuck into the bathroom.

L didn’t notice the brunette demon’s presence until he was pressed against the cold tile wall of the shower, Light’s naked chest against his back. The raven gasped in surprise and struggled a bit. This only served to make Light chuckle as he slowly pushed his hips forward, letting his erection rub between his Pet’s ass cheeks.

“I was looking for you,” Light whispered hotly in his ear.

“And I was looking to avoid you,” L retorted coolly.

Light only chuckled and dipped his head down to the raven’s shoulder, gently kissing his mark there. With that, L stopped his struggles and sighed in defeat. It was Light’s way of telling him he could impossibly escape him. The mark made it easy for the brown haired demon to find him wherever he was, even in the shower apparently.

L pressed his palms against the wall and closed his eyes as Light’s hands roamed all over his naked skin. The demon hummed in appreciation, pinching the ex-detective’s nipples, grinning as that earned him a soft whimper from the raven. All the while, Light kept thrusting against L’s ass, never entering him, but still dragging his cock over the tight hole every once in a while to feel the other male shiver in fearful anticipation.

Grinning widely, Light slowly dragged one hand down over the raven’s chest and abdomen before grasping his cock while his other hand kept playing with a nipple. He tweaked the rosy bud and squeezed L’s cock at the same time, earning a groan of discomfort. An amused chuckle was blown hotly into the human’s ear as the brunette behind him started jacking him off without ever stopping the movement of his own hips, pushing his erection against L’s backside.

Before long, L was moaning in pleasure at the expert hand job. Light took this as a queue to switch his hand from the left nipple to the right, squeezing and pulling it until it was just as bright pink as the other. His lips latched themselves on L’s shoulder, right underneath the collar and he licked and nibbled the pale skin until it turned red. L’s hips twitched as he tried to stop himself from fucking himself in Light’s hand and the demon squeezed a bit harder, smirking as he heard the other male whimper in need.

A few more jerks had L spilling into the demon’s hand with a scream. The raven sighed and slumped down until he was on his knees on the shower floor, shivering at the aftershock of his intense orgasm. The sight made Light chuckle as he licked his hand clean. Without saying another word, the brunette demon walked out of the shower. He grabbed a bathrobe on his way to the door and put it on as he left, humming a happy tune.

L flinched when the door slammed shut and stayed in his spot for a while, trying to understand what had just happened. Light rarely ever allowed L to feel any pleasure when they had sex, let alone pleasure him purposefully without getting off himself. It had to mean the demon wasn’t done yet. A shiver of fear ran over the ex-detective’s spine at the realization. Light was going to do horrible things to him once he left the bathroom, he was sure of it. With a deep sigh of resignation, L lifted himself from the floor and grabbed a towel. The longer he waited, the worse Light would do to him.

After talking with the others that morning, they all came to the same conclusion that it would be in their own best interest to allow the demons to do what they wanted. If they gave in with their bodies, their minds and souls would be spared and in the end, those were what truly counted. L wasn’t sure if he liked the idea, but since his relationship with Light was the most hateful one out of all of them, he especially had to keep to these rules if he wanted to stay unbroken. Moments like these, L missed his old relationship with Light the most. At least back then, there was an illusion of something more, even if only for him.

As L walked into the bedroom, only wearing a towel around his waist, he immediately noticed a distinct lack of demon in the room. Frowning in confusion, he carefully shuffled over to the bed, shoulders tense as if he expected an attack at any moment. His nerves were only set on edge even more when he found that the clothes he had set aside for himself were replaced by chains.

Panic bloomed in the man’s chest, but he forced himself to stand still. The sound of footsteps had him close his eyes, his shoulders tensing even more in anticipation. As he had expected, Light grabbed him from behind and pushed him on the bed, quickly turning him on his back and chaining his arms to the headboards. L opened his eyes again and stared blankly up at the grinning brunette demon. He wouldn’t show any weakness this time.

“Something wrong Lawliet?” the demon asked innocently.  
“Usually, you’re growling and struggling like an animal at this point.”

“Nothing would change if I did that,” L replied calmly.

“It wouldn’t, but that doesn’t mean it’s not fun to see you writhe like that~”

With the grin still present on his pink lips, Light pulled the towel from the raven’s hips. He pushed up L’s legs until his knees were laying against his chest and pressed his erection against the tight hole. L closed his eyes again, taking a few deep breaths as he tried to relax. This made the demon frown. Light pressed even closer, watching L’s body language for some kind of clue as to what was going on with him. When he didn’t find anything, he growled and slammed the entire length of his cock inside.

L groaned in discomfort, but he refused to let his voice spill out beyond that. After a whole year with Light, he was getting pretty used to the pain of unprepared sex. Light grunted in annoyance and pounded into the human body with great force. L whimpered in pain and pulled the chains.

“What? No begging tonight?” Light taunted.

When L didn’t reply, the demon growled again and moved both his hands to the other’s neck. L’s eyes snapped open as pressure was added. The raven gasped for air, but the hands constructing around his throat did not allow any to flow through his airway. Panic settled like a stone in his stomach and he started struggling. The terrified wide eyes of the human had Light laugh in delight and he squeezed harder as he fucked L with inhuman force. L could already feel his ass and insides bruise. He gave a small wheeze, but still refused to let more sound escape him. This seemed to only anger the demon further as he released one hand to slap his captive in the face.

“Say something you bastard!” Light screamed in his face.

L gurgled in reply and glared at Light. The brunette frowned for a moment, before he realized his own mistake and chuckled, relaxing the hand still wrapped around the pale neck of his slave. Precious air flooded his lungs by small amounts at the time because even though he had relaxed his grip, Light still held the human’s throat tight enough to cut off some breath.

“I guess you couldn’t, right Lawliet?” Light chuckled amused.

“Just get on with it already,” L groaned annoyed, coughing a bit.

Light’s eyes narrowed and he lifted both hands back to the raven’s neck. He squeezed harder, cutting off all air supply once again. L choked and struggled weakly in his bonds while Light continued pounding into his hot passage with vigor. L wheezed in pain as black spots started to dance in his vision due to a lack of oxygen and soon, he started losing strength to continue his pathetic attempts of struggle. Light noticed how close L was to passing out and sped up his thrusting, pounding into the frail man with great speed.

Before long, he stuttered and came inside L with a loud moan. He released his grip on the human’s bruised and aching throat, allowing L to take in large gulps of air as he moved off of him. Not even gracing his captive with a glance, Light stood up from the bed and started walking around the room. He grabbed the towel L had worn and used it to wipe the blood and semen from his now soft dick.

L watched with tired eyes as Light moved around the room. His throat, lungs and ass hurt like hell, all because the brunette thought it was ‘fun’. L hated it. He hated how the other treated him like he was dirt most of the time, only to use him like whore any other time. He hated the few rare moments where Light suddenly became gentle and held L close, whispering sweet nothings in his ear as they made love. Not sex, love. Those moments confused him and they always made him want to cry because they reminded him of how happy he had been with their former arrangement. It also installed guilt in him, though he didn’t see why it was necessary. There was no way Light could have been so much in pain, L had always been careful not to hurt him.

As he continued watching Light, he couldn’t help but marvel at the beautiful body of the demon. His attractive appearance had been the very first thing he had fallen for, but it was his intelligence that had really reeled him in. To be honest, everything about Light was truly captivating. He loved everything about Light, except that sadistic streak he like to show so much. L didn’t mind a bit of rough play, he could handle being tied down and fucked into the mattress, but Light took it _way_ too far. Still, if Light would just be a bit more gentle, he was sure they could…

L frowned. Why did he want things to work out between him and Light so badly? The demon had never given any indication he wanted anything different between the two of them. It was doubtful that Light would ever love him the same way L did-… His eyes widened in shock when he thought that. Could it be? Was he really?

“I’m in love with Light-kun,” he muttered, eyes widening in realization.

The brunette demon stopped doing what he was doing and slowly turned around to look at the man in his bed. L didn’t move from his spot, just staring back at the demon with big, dark grey eyes against ghostly pale skin.

“What did you say?” Light asked quietly.

“I-I said I love you.”

For a short moment, Light could only stare in shock, before his entire face contorted in rage. In a blink of an eye, he was right in front of L and he grabbed the other by his already bruised throat. L whimpered in pain and fear as more pressure was added and he lost his ability to breath for the second time that night.

“DON’T play games with me Lawliet,” the brunette growled.  
“You hate me. We both know that already.”

L closed his eyes and pulled on his bonds to try and free his hands. Of course, that didn’t work and all that the ex-detective could do was struggle weakly and kick his legs a bit. His movements only amused Light, and he squeezed the pale neck under his fingers harder before suddenly relaxing his hands a bit, allowing L to breathe again.

“Maybe it’s that you like this kind of thing? Did I choke you so much that you lost all blood flowing to your brain? Or did you finally lose your mind?”

“No.”

“No what?” Light hissed.

“I do not like this,” L whispered in reply.

Light raised a brow and released his grip on his slave’s neck. Sighing deeply, he took a step back and ran his hands through his hair with a frustrated growl. He glared at L, who gave a soft whimper in fear and curled deeper into himself.

“If you think you can get out of this by confessing, you are terribly wrong,” he grumbled.  
“I own your body and your soul. It doesn’t matter what you think or feel, I can still do whatever I want with you.”

“I know, but… it’s something I have wanted to tell you for a long time,” L replied softly.  
“Back when I was still searching for Kira, I fell in love with Light-kun.”

The demon scoffed and grabbed L by his hair, pulling on it harshly as he glared at the ex-detective. L winced and returned the glare with equal intensity. Glowing pink clashed with dark grey and Light sneered in anger.

“If that is true, then why didn’t you ever say something, huh?!” he growled.

The two of them held a short staring contest, until L eventually looked away. He had a genuine sad expression that surprised Light. The brunette let go of his slave’s hair and took a step back, eyeing the other with suspicion.

“Because you would have left me if I did that,” L confessed.  
“Then Light-kun did this to me and I lost those feelings.”

“If you lost those feelings, then why are you confessing now?”

“Because I realized I never actually lost them. I just chose to ignore them instead.”

The confession took Light by surprise and he stared at L for a little while as if trying to read his mind and find out if the other was lying or not. To his further shock, he only found honesty in the large, dark raccoon eyes. With a growl, he slammed his lips into L’s in a violent kiss. There was nothing romantic about the kiss, all teeth and tongue. After half a minute, however, their lips softened and molded together in a sweeter, gentler way. By the time they separated, both were slightly flushed and L was panting.

“Good,” Light told him smirking.  
“Because I want you to keep them.”

Their lips met again, softly and lovingly this time. L moaned softly when he felt Light’s tongue probe his mouth and quickly opened up. The brunette demon smiled against the other’s pale lips at his partner’s excitement and slowly caressed his sides. Light suddenly chuckled and separated, looking down at L with an amused smirk.

“What?” the ex-detective asked nervously.

“You said you never told me because you thought I’d leave you,” Light replied.  
“Do you really think I’m that shallow? I didn’t have sex with you for some idiotic reason as clearing my name. It was because you’re _you_. The only human I ever met who can go toe to toe with me intellectually.”

“A-are you saying you love me?” L asked perplexed.

“Don’t be an idiot,” Light scoffed.  
“Demons don’t love. I am obsessed with you, which I guess is the next best thing.”

L smiled softly at that and leaned back into the pillows.

“I suppose it is,” he admitted.

 


	22. Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day finally arrives, and with that, so does someone new.

The next day was a busy one for everyone. Akashi was tense all morning, which apparently only made him even more stern and dangerous. Even Izaya didn’t dare to tease him. Most of the humans were confused why that was. What could Akashi Seijurou, Clan Head of the most powerful demon Clan of Hell, possibly have to fear?

“Today is the day of the Merge,” Ciel explained when Kida asked him about it.

“What does that mean exactly?” Aoba wanted to know, his amber eyes wide in curiosity.

“It means they’ll stay together from now on and be more powerful than ever,” the young looking demon replied.

“Akashi-kun told me about it once,” Kuroko remembered.  
“I think he said only his father could Merge a Clan.”

“So mister Akashi is going to be here?” Aomine asked, raising a brow.

“That explains why he’s so nervous!” Kise murmured in understanding.  
“Akashicchi has a lot of pressure from his dad, right? He’ll want to show his worth or something…”

“I am surprised his dad even knows of all this,” Midorima muttered thoughtful.  
“I thought demons had different family bonds than humans.”

The conversation ended when a choking noise was heard coming from Ciel. The young demon was as pale as a ghost, his expression frozen in terror. Akira frowned at it and poked the boy’s cheek. Ciel snapped back into reality and he stared at Kuroko, his one good eye wide in fear.

“D-did you say his father?” he asked hoarsely.

Kuroko nodded.

“Something wrong?” Kida asked curiously.

“I-I don’t think Akashi’s father is who you t-think he is.”

“Then who is it?” Aomine asked curiously.

“Satan.”

A shocked silence fell over the group as they all stared at Ciel. Several of the humans turned pale as well as they realized what that would mean and even Kuroko suddenly looked nervous. Their mood didn’t improve when Akashi stormed into the room with a big frown on his face.

“Daiki, Ryouta, Atsushi, Shintarou, Satsuki, I want you to take Tetsuya out into town for the day. Don’t come back until I call you,” Akashi ordered tensely.

“What? Why?” Aomine demanded to know.

“Because I said so,” the red hared demon growled.

“Is this because of w-who’s coming?” Kise asked nervously.  
“Because it is, I totally understand why we should leave. It’s family business and all…”

“It most certainly is, Kise Ryouta.”

The entire group tensed up when they noticed the tall, muscled man in his mid-thirties standing right behind Akashi, a large, fanged grin on his incredibly handsome face. He had long straight black hair and sparkly blood red eyes. Black tribe tattoos were visible on the sides of his neck, popping out from underneath his wine red dress shirt and black leather jacket. He had mismatched earrings in, the left being an upside down cross and the right a pentagram. Just looking at the man was enough to know he was extremely powerful.

“However, all those who are marked by my children are involved in these family matters as well,” the Devil spoke amused.

From behind him, Izaya’s head popped up, giving a wide grin at the group, especially the distressed looking Akashi.

“Father’s here!” he announced cheerfully.

“I can see that Izaya,” Akashi gritted.  
“But I thought I told you to tell me _ahead of time._ ”

“And I decided to show up before that time,” Satan told him.  
“I know you well enough that you were going to hide some things from me if I arrived announced, Marbas my son.”

“As long as I am on Earth, I would prefer to be called by the name I was given here, Father,” Akashi said, a gentle smile on his face as he inclined his head towards the King of Hell.

“Very well, but no matter what name I have to call you, _Akashi Seijurou_ , the fact still stands that you trapped an angel and tried to hide it from me.”

“Is Akashi in trouble?” Light asked as he and the other demons entered the room.

Akashi frowned at the hopeful tone and the excited sparkle in his youngest brother’s red-brown eyes. Both Sebastian and Izaya seemed the grin wider at the thought as well, but Akashi decided to ignore them and instead focused on the tall, muscled devil in front of him.

“I assure you, it was never my intension to upset you, Father,” he quickly said as he saw the narrowing of the terrifying man’s eyes.  
“I just believed it would be best to… temporarily remove Tetsuya until you were settled.”

“You were worried about what I’d do when I found out he hasn’t completely fallen yet,” the Devil deadpanned.

“I’m working on that,” Akashi replied calmly, giving Satan a charming smile.

“Oh, I don’t doubt it. The boy could be very useful if you succeeded.”

If it had been anyone else talking about him in that matter, Kuroko would have undoubtedly have scolded them for acting as if he wasn’t even in the room. However, the way things were now, the half-angel wisely kept his mouth shut and opted to simply observe Akashi’s interactions with the King of Hell. The earlier tension seemed to slowly dissipate and now, Akashi seemed to be more relaxed than he had ever been around his human father.

During the conversation, Kuroko accidentally met Satan’s eyes for a single moment. He gasped at what he saw inside them. A frightening darkness, fire that burned through souls, and a monster sitting on a throne in the middle of it all. He knew this was the true form of the Devil, terrifying and grotesque, nothing like the handsome man now standing there, observing him with interest. He could see the goat’s head, the large horns that nearly scraped the high ceiling of the room, the claws, black wings, hooves for feet, the crown of fire and the cloak of darkness. Not even Akashi, or Marbas as his name apparently was, could compare to this man.

Most people were too focused on Satan to even notice Kuroko’s uneasiness even as the half-angel lost the little color in his face, turning as white as a ghost instead. The teen staggered a bit, stepping back and almost bumping into the only person left that was still a shade paler than he currently was. The older human looked at him worriedly, a hand on the teen’s shoulder to keep him upright.

“Are you alright, Kuroko-kun?” L whispered.

Kuroko swallowed and nodded, taking his eyes away from the Devil helped with the nausea a bit, but he still swayed. Shouts of worry rang through the group and Aomine and Kise quickly shot forward to steady their favorite phantom.

“Like Hell you’re alright!” Aomine shouted.

“Take Tetsuya to rest somewhere,” Akashi ordered his ex-teammates calmly.

Some agreeing mutters could be heard and Aomine and Kise quickly carried the half-angel out of the room, followed shortly by a very worried Momoi Satsuki. The rest of the group couldn’t decide whether to look at the angel’s retreating form, or keep their focus on the most dangerous being most likely in existence. The Devil simply smiled before changing his attention to the newest addition to the Realm of Demons.

 “And you must be Ciel Phantomhive,” he said, turning towards the young demon.

Ciel nodded silently, clearly frightened at the close proximity with the Devil. As the intimidating man moved to stand right in front of the youngster, staring down at him with burning red eyes that could see through the soul (should Ciel still have one), no one could blame him the visible shudder of fear that went through him.

“Are you nervous, little hatchling?” the Devil asked, grinning gleefully.

“I-I am,” Ciel confirmed quietly, too nervous to meet the Devil’s eyes.

“Good. My sons could tell you how important it is that you are,” the handsome King of Hell spoke.  
“Then again, you are interesting. As I’m sure Seijurou told you already, we are both very curious about you and your former… occupation.”

“I’m honored.”

“You should,” Satan replied grinning.  
“The Devil’s Watchdog. I like the sound of that.”

“One would expect that to be Cerberus,” Sebastian commented with a smile.

“It’s not the same job description, though,” Koujaku replied chuckling.

“Why not?! I’d love to see Ciel-kun barking at dead people entering Hell!” Izaya cackled.

Sebastian’s grin grew wider when Ciel glowered at them. He knew his young master was too scared at the moment to say anything about it, unknowing that the Devil would likely not care if the demons would be beheaded in front of him. The man would probably just laugh. Satan ignored his sons entirely and instead turned towards Akashi with a smile too gentle to fit a demon’s face.

“What do you think, Seijurou. Are you up for mentoring the boy?” he asked his oldest and most favorite.

“I’d love to, but I’m afraid that he doesn’t like me very much right now,” the redhead replied.

“I don’t care,” the Devil told him, still smiling pleasantly, something that only made him more scary.  
“I want you to teach him. if he succeeds in killing you somehow, or you end up killing him, you’re free to do what you like. Otherwise, you do as I say. Understood?”

Akashi’s mouth snapped shut for a brief second, and he nodded before smiling as well.

“Of course, Father,” he replied.  
“Like I said, I’d be happy to. I wouldn’t have brought your attention to his case if I wasn’t interested in him myself.”

“Obviously. You are a model demon, Seijurou. Selfish, cruel and…” he paused for a moment to look at the open door where Kuroko had left a bit earlier and licked his lips, a sly grin crossing his handsome features.  
“Very possessive.”

“I do my best,” Akashi replied smiling.

 


	23. Merging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last, the time has come that the Demons are joined in the merge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated! Not the longest chapter I’ve ever written, but at least I got it done, right? And as an apology for taking so long, chapter 24 will be up on Thursday. Don’t expect I return to updating weekly like before, but I’ll try not to take this long again. Sadly, school has started again, so it might take a while anyway…
> 
> Also, I have to shout out a thanks to Aneesan for pestering me (but in a totally amazing way!) about updating. If you hadn’t I would have completely forgotten about this story and you would have waited forever for another update. Thank you very much for not letting me forget <3

“What are we supposed to do for the Merge, Father?” Izaya asked curiously as he sat down cross-legged on the floor.

“Just sit there and look pretty, I’ll do everything else,” the Demon King replied dryly.

Kida gave a snort as he realized those were the exact same words Izaya had spoken to him the night before and smirked mirthlessly at his demonic master when the informant glared at him. L raised a brow at them but didn’t say anything, instead opting to keep his focus trained on the demon siblings and their Father.

The six Clan members were all sitting in a circle in the middle of the floor while Satan was walking around, lighting candles and closing the blinds, a long, slick black tail swinging behind him as he moved through the room with the grace of a predator. Many of the humans were torn between awe and terror at the sight of him.

“This really exciting, right guys!” Koujaku grinned at his brothers, sitting in between Shiki and Sebastian.

The older frowned and looked over while Sebastian and Izaya nodded in agreement.

“I’m more curious than excited,” Light confessed with a shrug.

“Oh?”

“I just don’t understand why Father agreed to do this,” Light explained.  
“It’s a dangerous business, giving us such great powers after all.”

“I agreed to do this because it was Seijurou who asked me,” the Devil told him.

“Right, daddy’s favorite…” the brunette demon muttered.

“Looks like Light-kun’s jealous~” Izaya sang cheerfully.

“Hardly.”

“He is my favorite,” Satan confirmed shrugging.  
“From all 96.453 of my children I like him best.”

Kida couldn’t help but whistle in amazement at the number and the others all looked impressed as well. Akira blinked and smiled dreamily.

“That’s a whole lot of sex…”

Aoba rolled his eyes at the comment, but refrained from replying as he didn’t want the Devil to pay attention to him. That failed when blood red eyes snapped over to Akira before sliding towards the blue haired man next to him. Realization sparked in those ancient crimson orbs and Satan walked over, gently grasping Aoba’s chin between his fingers and angling his face up for inspection.

“Interesting… does my son know what he has in his possession?” he muttered softly.

Koujaku frowned at the question and stood up as well, walking over to his lover and father.

“Aoba isn’t my possession, he’s my boyfriend.”

Satan ignored him and continued scrutinizing the bluenette.

“Do _you_ even know what you are?” he asked Aoba softly.

“N-not really…” the young man mumbled.

Satan grinned and released his grip, chuckling as he took a few steps back, observing the trembling boy with a knowing smirk. His eyes moved to Akashi, his grin widening at the amused expression of his ‘favorite son’.

“You noticed.” An observation, not a question.

“Of course,” Akashi replied anyways.  
“But I had other things on my mind than explaining Aoba’s abnormality to Koujaku.”

“Abnormality is a very crude word for something with so much potential,” Satan countered smiling.

“It is, but it’s also the most accurate, considering Aoba wasn’t born, but created with science. Nature never had any grip on him, and thus, he is abnormal.”

“I’m what?!”

“Abnormal,” Izaya piped up.

“I had my suspicions,” Shiki muttered smirking.

“Oh? Was that why you took him to bed?” Sebastian teased.

“In a sense, I like them with a strong will and powers that can even challenge mine.”

“Like Akira?” Light asked, raising a brow.  
“He was a test subject himself once, right? For the military?”

“Along with another infuriating half-angel named Nano,” Shiki agreed.  
“That one was nothing like Akashi’s pet angel. Anything but cute. He had the same wish as most angels: to get rid of the human taints.”

“Angels are such distasteful creatures,” Sebastian commented, smiling pleasantly.  
“I’d rip them all apart if I could. Kill their entire kind.”

Satan laughed at the comment and strode over to where the butler was seated, putting both his hands on Sebastian’s shoulders as he came to a halt behind him.

“I was an angel once too, my son, and they are all still my siblings,” he said amused.  
“Just like all demons are my children, all angels are the children of God, even the fallen ones.”

He blinked at his own words and frowned in thought before brightening up again and grinning towards Akashi.

“And I guess that would make your adorable little half-angel my nephew Seijurou.”

“Are you accusing me of incest, Father?” Akashi asked chuckling.

“There is a lot I can accuse you of, my son,” the Devil replied with a wide smile.  
“You are power hungry, selfish, and I know you have been looking for a way to take my place for centuries now.”

Akashi inclined his head in acknowledgement, but didn’t bother replying. They all knew it was true anyway, and they all knew that most other demons were exactly the same. The only part that made Akashi different from any of the others was that he might have the power to succeed in disposing of his Father, while any other demon would hopelessly fail.

That was probably the reason why his brothers were so confused as to why Satan had agreed to Merge them. It would only make them more powerful, especially Akashi. The red haired Emperor would gain enough power to be a true threat to their King, and yet, Satan willingly gave him this power.

“Sit back down, Koujaku,” the Devil ordered calmly.  
“I’ll start the ritual now.”

The demon nodded in agreement and he walked back to the empty spot between Shiki and Sebastian. All the while, he kept a thoughtful eye on his lover, who was shifting around nervously where he was standing next to Akira an L.

Once everyone was quiet, Satan spread his arms out and closed his eyes, taking on a very dramatic stance. The already dimmed room became suddenly dark as the King of Hell started chanting in a deep, rumbling voice.

**_“Daemonium potentiae iactantiam atque familia cum aeternum in vivas tu et ut, vos adiuro!”_ **

Lights flickered and the whole room shook, scaring several of the human bystanders before everything became calm once more just as suddenly. Everyone blinked in confusion, turning towards the Devil with questioning gazes, but the Demon King had already wondered over to a chair and sat down casually, observing everyone with cold indifference.

The demons all started rising from where they had been sitting and walked around the room, wondering if anything had changed with the ritual, but none of them feeling anything yet. Shiki most of all was frowning in disappointment as he had anticipated a sudden rush of power to coarse through him, like it had done after he had drank Nano’s blood. The man, the half-angel, had given him great powers and heightened his already incredible strength and speed, and he had thought that the merge would grant him powers beyond comprehension like the many myths surrounding the ritual suggested. Sadly, this wasn’t the case.

 “Well,” Light drawled slowly.  
“That was anticlimactic wasn’t it-“

The door slammed open suddenly, and Kise stormed in like a whirl storm golden eyes wide and panicked. They easily searched out Akashi, and the famous copycat ran over, grabbing the red haired demon’s shoulders.

“Akashicchi!” he wailed loudly, not noticing the dark glare the other gave him for touching him.  
“Kurokocchi… he-he suddenly collapsed out of nowhere!”

Akashi’s heterochromatic eyes widened and he turned towards his Father, who appraised him with a thoughtful expression in his deep crimson eyes.

 


	24. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the demons merge, Kuroko suddenly falls ill. It seems Akashi has an idea of how to get him better again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like promised, another chapter :)  
> Next will take a while again though, so please be patient!

“What is wrong with Kurokocchi?” Kise asked worriedly.

“Is he going to be ok?” Momoi wanted to know, her pink eyes wide.

Akashi frowned and looked up at his father, who had been standing at the side with his arms crossed over his chest. The King of the Underworld raised a brow and stared back at his oldest. After a few seconds of silent staring, the Devil sighed in annoyance and walked up to the blue haired teenage boy in the bed. He pressed one hand against the boy’s forehead and muttered some things in a strange language. With a whoosh, two large, pale blue wings sprouted from the unconscious teen’s back. They were a soft, almost white, blue with pure white feathered tips that stood out like little clouds in a beautiful spring sky. The Devil jumped back with an angry hiss.

“Your angel is still as pure as snow, Seijurou!” he stated.

This shocked the Clan Head. Slowly, the red haired demon walked up to his father and lover and carefully fingered the soft feathers of Kuroko’s wings. His brows were creased together in a deep scowl as he stared at the pale, sweaty figure.

“Then I will make him fall. Right here and now,” he said.

“Good,” Satan replied, nodding in agreement.  
“Then I am done here. Next time we see each other will be in Hell.”

With that, the Devil disappeared in a cloud of black smoke that filled the room with the scent of sulfur. The humans present all coughed and tried to distance themselves from the stench. None of the demons seemed to be troubled in the slightest. Akashi didn’t seem to notice anything as he stared down at Kuroko, eyes cold and distant as all worry disappeared from them. With a soft groan, Kuroko began to stir and his eyes fluttered open.

“Kurokocchi!” Kise squealed happily, rushing forward, only to be stopped by Akashi.

“Do not come even a step closer to him!” he growled.  
“Tetsuya doesn’t deserve your worries and kindness.”

A shocked silence ran through the entire room as everyone stared at the redhead. Even Kuroko’s sky blue eyes had widened as he looked up into Akashi’s dual colored ones. His heart ached at the absence of their usual love he could see in them every time they rested on him. He wondered what he could have possibly done to anger Akashi this much.

“Leave us,” Akashi demanded, not taking his eyes off Kuroko.  
“Shiki, Koujaku. Make sure no one interrupts us.”

The two demons nodded and walked out, drawing their swords as they drove everyone out of the room with them. Once the door fell closed, Akashi relaxed a bit and started undoing his shirt.

“You always make things more difficult that they are supposed to be,” he sighed, taking off his clothes slowly.  
“No matter what I do, you always have to step in and ruin my plans. Sometimes I think you are more trouble than you’re worth.”

“A-Akashi-kun?”

“Shut up, Tetsuya.”

The redhead ripped the sheets off of the bluenette and glared at him. Kuroko gulped in fear, trembling just slightly at the look of disgust he was receiving. Never before had he seen Akashi look at anyone like that. Not at Haizaki when he threatened him and scared him off the team, not Kagami when the other redhead disrespected him, and not even Light when the younger demon tried to molest Kuroko. Akashi had always stayed perfectly calm under any situation.

He jumped slightly when ice cold hands curled at the waist of his pajama pants and started pulling them down. Kuroko whimpered in fear, one of his own hands gripping Akashi’s wrist as he stared up at the demon with large, begging eyes. Akashi’s heterochromatic ones narrowed dangerously and Kuroko quickly let go again, knowing that fighting Akashi would not be wise, especially in the condition he was currently in.

“Do you know how much I had riding on this plan?” Akashi hissed as he stripped Kuroko roughly.  
“But you had to ruin everything by holding on to your annoying morals and beliefs. I have been far too lenient with you, Tetsuya. It’s time I show you how rotten this world is!”

The redhead climbed on the bed and straddled Kuroko, eyes glowing pink with hatred and anger. Kuroko squeezed his eyes shut, breath hitching as he tried to stop himself from breaking into frightened tears. Akashi huffed in annoyance and grabbed the half-angel’s jaw, forcing the blue haired teen to face him.

“Look at me,” he demanded.

Kuroko’s eyes snapped open immediately and he stared in those dual colored orbs. Inside, he could see the true Akashi. The monster with his large horns sprouting out of a lion’s head. The long, blood red manes that reached mid waist, the large lion’s tail, black with a red tuft of hair at the tip. The ashen colored skin, fiery pink eyes one darker and the other with a faint golden sheen to it, large and sharp canines that could pierce skin and bones and long black claws. The others only saw the human Akashi, and because of that, they didn’t understand just how terrifying and powerful this man truly was. Even Aoba and L, who both had seen the demonic forms of their respective lovers, couldn’t possibly comprehend the sheer horror that was the demon Lord Marbas.

“Look into my eyes and _don’t_ look away.”

Kuroko nodded slowly at the demand and kept his gaze steady and aimed at Akashi. The redheaded demon grinned cruelly and pushed the angel’s legs up against his chest, folding the bluenette double. Without a warning, Akashi thrust his hips forward.

Kuroko screamed in agony as he was forcefully entered without any preparation. Tears streamed down his cheeks and wet the pillows as he clamped his hands on Akashi’s shoulders for purchase. Akashi had never done anything like this before. Usually, the redheaded demon was always careful to make sure Kuroko was stretched well enough so it wouldn’t hurt him. He had always been gentle with Kuroko, so why was it so different now? What had Kuroko done to deserve this kind of treatment? A cruel hand buried itself in the teen’s soft blue hair and pulled hard.

“I said _look at me_!” Akashi growled, giving a particularly hard thrust.

Kuroko’s eyes snapped open and he stared up at the demon. When had he closed them in the first place? Kuroko couldn’t remember. Those dual colored eyes staring back were filled with malice, and it only served to wrench more tears from the angel’s eyes.

“A-Aka-… please… pl- s-stop… hurts…” he whimpered.

Akashi growled in annoyance and gave another hard thrust, tearing a new scream from pale lips. The nails digging into his shoulders tightened their grips, but he barely even felt them. Even when they pierced his skin and droplets of black blood came to the surface, he didn’t even wince.

“Why would I?” he asked.  
“You’re mine! All of you. Forever.”

He continued pounding into the frail, weakened body beneath him, grinning sadistically at the slick squelching sounds his movements made, lubricated by Kuroko’s blood. Kuroko kept staring in his eyes, like he had ordered him to and nodded fervently, immediately agreeing with the red haired demon’s claim of ownership.

“Y-yours… yes!” he replied shakily.  
“Always… l-love you, A-Akashi-k-ah!”

“And you would do anything for me, _right_?” the redhead asked, giving a savage thrust at the last word.

“YES!” Kuroko screamed.

His face contorted in pain and his eyes nearly fluttered shut again, but he was able to keep them open with the sheer force of his will. He stared at Akashi with wide, moist, begging blue eyes as he held on to his abuser to dear life. The sight was so intoxicating. Akashi lost the last part of his self-control is he tightened his already bruising grip on the other teen’s hips and started pounding him even faster and harder.

“If I asked you, you’d kill for me.”

“Yes! A-anything! Just… p-please…”

Akashi suddenly stopped moving. He pressed himself deeply inside of Kuroko and leaned back a bit to get a better look at his lover’s face. His face was splotchy and red instead of the sickly pale it had been before. His eyes slightly swollen with the amount of crying the boy had done and tear tracks streaked his cheeks. Akashi’s eyes softened, gaining the kind, adoring expression Kuroko was used to seeing in them. Even after everything, it was such a relieve to see those eyes back. He smiled up weakly at the demon when Akashi lifted a hand and carefully wiped away his tears.

“Say it again,” he murmured softly.

Kuroko blinked in surprise, his brows creasing together in confusion, but he still maintained eye contact, blue eyes widening innocently as he thought over the request.

“Please?” Kuroko replied, unsure.

“No. the other thing. The thing you said before that.”

Kuroko frowned as he thought back to what he could have said. After a second or two, realization lit up his face and he smiled more genuine. It was more facial expression that the bluenette ever showed anyone else and even for Akashi, this was an extremely rare sight. It also happened to be the most beautiful sight the redhead had ever seen.

“I love you, Akashi-kun,” he whispered.

Akashi’s entire face lit up at the words and he dove down to capture Kuroko’s lips with his own. Kuroko’s grip on the demon’s shoulders slackened and instead, he wound his arms around his neck, pulling Akashi closer to him as he willingly opened his mouth and allowed his lover’s tongue entrance. Akashi smiled against him as he explored the wet, hot cavern while softly caressing Kuroko’s sides.

A soft moan escaped Kuroko’s lips and was swallowed by the other mouth still connected to his when Akashi started moving again, slowly thrusting in and out of him and striking his prostate dead on with every thrust. He moaned loudly and his legs clung to Akashi’s hips, trying to make him move faster, to which the demon gladly complied. They separated, both panting and flushed, but soon searched out each other’s lips again.

Before long, Akashi’s movements grew erratic, and Kuroko too, seemed to be getting close. Akashi released his grip on Kuroko’s hip with one hand and let it travel between their bodies to grasp the blue head’s weeping cock. A few strokes was all that Kuroko needed to come hard over both their stomach, moaning Akashi’s name as he did. That was all Akashi needed to top over the edge as well and a mutter of the angel’s name tumbled out along with his semen as he filled Kuroko up.

He stayed buried inside his partner, gazing down on him with love filled eyes. Kuroko blinked tiredly, but he maintained eye contact even now, just like Akashi had ordered him. That fact made Akashi smile fondly and he lifted his clean hand to softly caress the half-angel’s cheek. The boy practically purred at the touch and he looked at Akashi with so much adoration in his big blue eyes.

“My beloved Tetsuya,” he mumbled.

Kuroko smiled back at him and lifted a shaky hand to touch the demon’s face. His fingertips barely grazed Akashi’s cheekbones before traveling upwards and brushing through the silky red locks of hair. Akashi’s eyes closed in contentment and he leaned into the touch, pressing his own hand against Kuroko’s as he hummed in appreciation.

“I love you, Akashi-kun,” Kuroko whispered again.

“I love you too, Tetsuya,” Akashi replied softly.  
“Now go to sleep. You are still a bit sick, so you need to rest.”

Kuroko nodded and closed his eyes. Akashi leaned down to softly peck the bluenette’s lips before sitting up and slowly pulling out of his lover. This elicited a soft moan from the half-angels pale lips, but before Akashi was completely disconnected from him, his body had gone limp. Akashi chuckled amused at how fast Kuroko had fallen asleep.

The smile that was still on his face turned into a dark, victorious grin when he took a good look at the body beneath him. Kuroko’s wings were still out in all their glory, soft feathers now mussed from their recent activities and Akashi couldn’t help admire the stormy grey tips in contrast with the sky blue of the rest of the wings. He reached out one last time to brush away a stray strand of light blue hair from the boy’s face. Kuroko looked still so innocent like this, but Akashi was a demon lord and he knew better than to believe that to be true.

“Sleep well, my dear Fallen Angel,” he muttered grinning.

Within seconds, he was completely dressed again and he started walking out of the room. Both Shiki and Koujaku were still standing at the door, like he had ordered them to, and he nodded at them in passing. Neither brother asked Akashi what he had done in there with the young angel. The walls were thin enough and their hearing far superior to that of a human, so they had heard every single word that had been said, let alone every other noise that had been made.

Momoi came up to him shortly after, asking if she could go see Kuroko now. With a short nod, Akashi sent her to the hospital room before continuing his walk. He was perfectly happy right now. All his plans went just as he had hoped. The Merge had happened, Kuroko was corrupted and willing to do anything for him, his brothers were all in line,… there wasn’t much else that he could wish for at the moment.

A scream tore through the halls of the hotel and Akashi’s pleased smile turned larger and evil. Momoi must have found Kuroko. A pity he was woken up so cruelly, but questions and judgement would only further his grip on his favorite little phantom, so he wasn’t bothered in the slightest. If he was lucky, the rest of his old team would be disgusted with Kuroko, or demand the same treatment from the phantom. That would sent the boy right into his waiting arms.  Kuroko was his, and no one would ever doubt that again.

 


	25. Goodbye

The entire group was gathered in the sitting room as per usual, the demons talking merrily about their many adventures in the past 666 years while most humans quietly listened. As always, Akashi sat in a large chair separate from his brothers, with Kuroko dutifully on his side. Since the merge the day before, he had been surprisingly pliant to any and all of Akashi’s wishes.

The humans didn’t understand the angel’s change of behavior at all of course, especially the Generation of Miracles was shocked. They had all seen the state their precious phantom was in after Akashi ‘cured’ his illness. They had yelled and cursed and tried to keep the small bluenette far away from the Clan Head but Kuroko and Akashi would have none of that. In fact, Kuroko had even flat out told them he’d kill anyone who came between them. And that most of all had deeply shocked his friends. They all wondered where their beloved, sweet and innocent sixth man had gone to.

Conversation calmly dragged on while Aomine continued glaring daggers at Akashi and Momoi, Kise, Kida and Aoba kept glancing worriedly at Kuroko. Eventually, Akashi sighed and stood up. All noise died down in an instant as all eyes turned to him.

“It seems that it is finally time for us to part ways one last time,” Akashi told his brothers with a soft smile.  
“We’ll all return to our current homes and finish any loose ends we may have left before we come and live together in the area near Ikebukuro.”

“That means Shiki-nii and I are the only ones who don’t need to move!” Izaya cheered happily.

“L and I can stay here as well and start building up new identities already,” Light said.  
“After all, we are thought to be dead so no one is waiting for us.”

“Light-kun is to blame for that,” L pointed out frowning.  
“If you hadn’t killed me, none of this would have happened.”

The brunette demon rolled his eyes and grabbed his slave by the hair, pulling them face to face. L groaned in pain, but refused to make any more sounds than that and just glared back.

“Your attitude starts to annoy me,” the young demon growled.

“Yours has been annoying me for over a year,” L shot back spitefully.

Instead of getting angry at this, Light smirked and pushed L away. The ex-detective staggered and fell backwards on his ass. Light and his brothers snickered at that as they stared down on the human.

“But I thought you loved me,” the brunette mocked.  
“You confessed to me only two days ago, darling.”

Ciel frowned at the whole scene and turned away.

“Sebastian,” he called as he walked towards the elevator.   
“We have a plane to catch. We’re leaving right now.”

The demonic butler nodded and said goodbye to his brothers before following after his young master. Izaya skipped after him, stopping the two as they entered the elevator and grabbing his older brother in a big hug as Koujaku approached to do the same.

“I’ll miss Sebas-chan~” the second youngest brother pouted, before grinning widely and hugging Ciel as well.  
“And I’ll miss cute little Ciel-kun as well~”

“Let go of me,” the young Lord growled.

The demon giggled and took a step back, raising his hands in a placating manner before bowing mockingly. Sebastian smiled and let go of Koujaku before standing next to his young master. Ciel was still glaring at Izaya and continued doing so until the doors of the elevator slid closed and neither could see the other anymore.

“I hate your brothers,” Ciel huffed after a short while of complete silence.

“Even Seijurou? He seemed to take a liking to you, young master,” Sebastian replied teasing.

Ciel glowered at him.

“Especially Akashi,” he muttered bitterly.

Sebastian chuckled, but stayed silent as the elevator gave a sort ‘ding’, indicating they arrived at the ground floor. Ciel glared at him and huffed before he turned around and walked out of the hotel. His demonic butler followed after his, an amused smirk never leaving his handsome face.

Meanwhile, Izaya was still snickering upstairs. The rest of his brothers were already starting to say their goodbyes, and so did the humans. At the moment, Kise was hugging Kida, crying dramatically about how he’d miss him so much and Kida crying out he’d never meet someone as amazing as him ever again in an equally dramatic manner. In the end, Aomine had to pull them apart using brute force. Both blondes whined about how mean the Power Forward was as he dragged Kise with him.

“Be careful, alright?” Aoba muttered as he hugged Akira tightly.

“Sure, sure!” the silver head laughed.  
“And you too! Don’t take shit from anyone! Scrap anyone who tries to do something. Unless they’re demons, then you come calling for me and I’ll bring Shiki to beat them up for you.”

Aoba glanced at the tall raven haired demon and chuckled nervously.

“Yeah, I will,” he replied.  
“The first part. I have Koujaku for the other thing.”

This made Akira laugh and he nodded in agreement. He seemed to want to say something else, but was interrupted by the beast-like demon calling out for his lover.

“Aoba!” Koujaku called.  
“If we want to catch the plane, we’ll need to leave.”

The blue haired male smiled and nodded, hugging Akira one last time before leaving. The silver head grabbed his arm, however and pressed his lips against Aoba’s. Koujaku stared in shock as his lover was assaulted by his older brother’s sex slave. Akira giggled as they separated and bound over to Shiki’s side. He waved cheerfully at the leaving duo and Aoba blushed as he rushed into the elevator.

“Are you begging me to punish you?” Shiki muttered teasingly, leaning close to his slave’s ear.

“Ah, but that would mean I succeeded in making Shiki jealous~”

“Of course I am jealous when my pet prefers my brother’s lover’s company over me.”

“I still like Shiki best though,” Akira countered grinning.  
“Aoba is a great friend, but he’ll never make me feel as good.”

“Well, when we get home, you show me just how great I make you feel.”

Akira giggled happily and nodded, grabbing his master’s arm tightly as they entered the elevator that had just returned from the ground level after Koujaku and Aoba rode it. The silver haired male smiled and waved at those that were still in the hotel before the doors closed once more.

“When are we going to leave, Aka-cin?” Murasakibara asked whiny tone.

“Right away, Atsushi,” the red haired demon replied calmly, smiling up at the purple haired giant.  
“But first, I wish to speak with Izaya about a matter. I suggest you all say goodbye to Kida-kun and L-san already.”

The group nodded and Akashi and Izaya left the room for a moment. Light frowned as he watched them, but he stayed put next to L, one hand tightly grasping his pet’s shoulder as he glared at the closed door his two brothers had disappeared behind.

“I guess until Winter break?” Kida asked the basketball players.

“Or after,” Midorima replied.  
“We will have our training camps.”

The blonde nodded and smiled brightly.

“Then at least one of you guys win the Winter Cup, alright?” he said.  
“I’ll ask Izaya if I can come watch, but I won’t hold my hopes up.”

“I sincerely hope Kida-kun can come,” Kuroko said, smiling at Kida.  
“I would like you to see my new techniques, but Aida-san told me not to use them outside of official games.”

“Even though you won’t be playing for Seirin much longer, I agree with Riko,” Akashi told him as he and Izaya re-entered the room already.  
“Your special techniques only work when they have the element of surprise going for them.”

The Generation all scowled deeply at Akashi’s words. Aomine even growled in anger, stepping forward while laying a protective hand on Kuroko’s shoulder.

“So now you’re even telling him where to go to school?!” he asked angry.

“I really don’t particularly care either way,” Kuroko spoke up calmly.  
“If Akashi-sama wants me to stay with him, I will gladly chance schools.”

The entire room fell quiet. All humans stared in pure shock at Kuroko, while Akashi started smiling proudly. His eyes met Light’s, who raised a brow and smirked back. Even the ever sceptic younger brother had to admit Akashi had done something near impossible by making the strong willed half-angel submit to him to this level.

“D-did you just call Akashicchi Akashi-sama?” Kise whispered shocked.

“How could you say you don’t care about Seirin?!” Momoi exclaimed loudly at almost the same time.  
“You love Seirin! The small breasted coach, your new light, your teammates… Tetsu-kun… you haven’t forgotten about them have you?”

“I did not,” the powder blue haired boy told the pink haired girl.  
“They are simply unimportant compared to Akashi-sama.”

“AH! He did it again!” Kise yelled shocked, pointing an accusing finger at Kuroko.

“Do not point your finger so rudely, Ryouta,” Akashi scolded coldly.

The handsome blonde jumped in fright at the frigid tone and flushed bright red as he stepped back.

“Tetsuya belongs to me, and he has decided to accept this as the truth wholeheartedly,” the red haired demon emperor informed the others.  
“If you want to see him regularly, you’d do best to do the same.”

Five heads nodded gravely and Akashi smiled again, offering Kuroko his arm as he pressed the elevator button. The doors slid open almost immediately.

“Shall we?” the redhead asked his half-angel partner.

Kuroko gave a small nod and slid his own arm into Akashi’s, letting the demon lead him into the elevator as the rest of the Generation followed after them, all wearing deep scowls on their faces.

Kida frowned as the doors slid closed again and he turned towards Izaya.

“What the hell did Akashi do to Kuroko?!” he demanded angry.  
“Fuck his personality out of him? is that even possible?”

“Ah~ I think it’s more accurate to say that he fucked his innocence out of Tet-chan~” the demon chuckled.

Kida blinked in shock and tensed up. Had he just heard that right?

“…What?” he uttered.

“Angels only stay pure as long as they believe in their own innocence,” Light explained, rolling his eyes.  
“When father said Kuroko was still as pure as snow, it meant that Kuroko still strongly believed that whatever he and Akashi shared was ‘good’. He still believed that the choices he made were the right ones. But after yesterday, Akashi must have done something that made Kuroko agree to his own rottenness, so he fell.”

“Kuroko-kun is no longer innocent, so his personality changes as well?” L wondered quietly.

“Silly L-san!” Izaya chuckled.  
“Tet-chan changed because of the merge. It’s because he’s an angel that he’s more affected than humans. It almost killed him when he was pure, and now it makes him a demon on the inside.”

“Are you saying we’ll become like Kuroko too?” Kida yelped.

“Yep! Looking forward to it, Kida-kun~”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated this story in a long while, and I really am sorry about that. I will try and update more regularly from now on.  
> The next few chapters will all be smut chapters about the demons in their time apart, starting with Sebastian x Ciel next week. I kind of hope that you guys will accept some more sexy demons as an apology for neglecting this story...


	26. Sebastian Michaelis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, last chapter, the demons all separated again and went home. We will now follow the brothers one by one for some mindless smut before they return to Ikebukuro to form a merged clan.  
> Meanwhile, their charges, mostly the humans, but Ciel as well, slowly change under the Demon Clan’s growing influence.
> 
> Demon voice is in bold.

“Sebastian! Get me another piece of apple pie!” Ciel called out as he put down his book.

It was already late, but he was in no mood to go to sleep. As a demon, he only slept to elevate boredom anyway, as it wasn’t necessary anymore. Unless Sebastian had his way of course. Those tiring exercises made even Ciel’s immortal demon body exhausted.

“I refuse.”

The young Lord looked up in surprise and glared at his butler with his one uncovered eye.

“What did you say?” he asked through gritted teeth.

The older demon smiled widely and pointed at the large grandfather clock next to Ciel’s desk. The boy frowned and looked, his eyes widening in horror when he saw it was exactly 12 o’clock midnight. Just then, the clock indeed started chiming and Ciel’s heart sank to the pit of his stomach.

“It’s time, young master,” he said gleefully.

“I didn’t realize that arrangement was still continuing,” Ciel muttered bitterly.

“Of course it is. Seijurou altered the contract, not added a clause or anything temporary like that. It is part of our eternal agreement now,” Sebastian told him calmly, approaching his young master.  
“Of course, you could always terminate the entire contract if you’re not pleased…”

“And be tormented by you and your deranged brothers without gaining anything from it myself?” Ciel scoffed, crossing his arms.

Sebastian chuckled and lifted Ciel from his chair, putting his on his desk instead. He smirked as he leaned closer and pressed his lips against the pale, fragile looking neck of his young master.

“Smart boy,” he murmured.

Ciel groaned when he felt those sharp fangs pierce his delicate skin and he grabbed Sebastian’s hair, pulling on it roughly as the butler licked the bleeding spot. It didn’t hurt per se, in fact, as a demon, very little ever actually hurt, but the bite still stung and tremors of an unfamiliar feeling went through the young Lord’s entire body.

“What if I refuse to cooperate?” Ciel asked quietly, gasping as Sebastian bit down for a second time.

Sebastian detached himself from the younger demon’s neck and took a step back. Ciel frowned and almost recoiled when he saw the devious smirk his butler appraised him with.

“Then I’ll use force,” the demon butler replied.  
“Whatever I do to you, you’ll survive anyway. I could do many things that would have killed a human in an instant and you’ll just heal again in a matter of hours, or days if I’m really out of control.”

Ciel winced and recoiled at the cruel words, believing every single one of them. Sebastian was more than capable of even doing the most vile of acts, he knew that well enough already, even long before he saw it with his own eyes. Provoking him might not be the best choice he had…

“… fine,” he muttered bitterly.  
“Just get it over with already.”

Sebastian smirked darkly and leaned forward, capturing Ciel’s lips with his own and slipping his tongue inside the youth’s mouth. He roughly yet sensually explored the wet hot cavern, ignoring the wide eyed stupor his young master was in at the moment at being kissed like this for the very first time. After a few moments, he pulled away, grinning.

“Yes, My Lord,” he mocked cheerfully.

He started slowly undoing the buttons of Ciel’s jacket, but the younger demon stopped him. Sebastian looked at his master with a deep scowl on his face, and Ciel licked his lips nervously as he let go of his butler’s hands.

“Don’t do this in my office,” he muttered reluctantly.

“Don’t worry bocchan, my plan wasn’t to dirty your office,” Sebastian soothed teasingly.

Ciel wanted to sigh in relief, but then Sebastian continued undressing him and he started struggling again. It didn’t really help of course. Even though they were now both demons, Sebastian was still much stronger than he was and easily overpowered.

“Hey!” Ciel yelled as he was roughly shoved down on his back while Sebastian make quick work of his pants and underwear.  
“You said we’re not going to do that here!”

“I said my plan wasn’t to dirty this room,” Sebastian told his master chuckling.  
“Instead, I plan on dirtying _all_ the rooms.”

Ciel gasped and tensed up when he felt the tip of the older demon’s hard erection pressing against his buttocks. There was no preparation whatsoever before Sebastian pushed inside torturously slow. In theory, it wasn’t needed either. Ciel was immortal and all his wounds would heal ten times faster than any human. His pain level lay much, much higher as well and older, more trained demons didn’t even feel pain at all. They could derive pleasure from all senses.

Ciel knew that Sebastian was such a demon. Physical punishment would do nothing but spur the beast on. Torture was just as much of a reward as it was punishment. This was once more proven when the demon butler moaned in pleasure at the too tight, too dry entrance.

Ciel gritted his teeth the best he could, bearing the stinging pain while he felt his ass tear. Sebastian slowly started pulling out again until only the head of his cock was still inside the boy. Ciel took a deep breath, trying to relax in anticipation of the next thrust.

“Aah!” he screamed when Sebastian re-entered with a lot more force.

He didn’t stop again as his movements became faster and rougher with every thrust. The fucking started becoming easier when Ciel’s blood was used as lubrication, making the in-out movements of Sebastian’s cock slicker and faster.

“I’m afraid we’ll have to do one room every night, young master,” Sebastian whispered hoarsely.  
“We won’t be able to do them all in one hour.”

Ciel didn’t care about any of that at the moment. He just wanted Sebastian to get this over with already and let him leave. He let his head roll back as he attempted to glance at the clock. Only five minutes past midnight.

Ciel closed his eyes and gritted his teeth in an attempt to keep his voice still while Sebastian drove into him with great force, rocking his smaller body back and forth over the desk violently. He had to hold his hands over his head and grab the desk sides to stop himself from moving too much. It wouldn’t do at all if he toppled over the back of the desk if Sebastian would thrust too excitedly after all. Ciel didn’t doubt that his demonic butler would just continue on the floor and the young Lord cared little to bear that extra humiliation of being taken on the cold hard ground like an animal.

To find more purchase, Ciel wrapped his legs tightly around Sebastian’s waist and he hooked his ankles together. The action made Sebastian grin and his grip on Ciel’s hips tightened considerably as he drove into the boy with a lot more force. Ciel’s eyes snapped open in shock, his back arching clean off the desk when his prostate was suddenly struck. He shouted, for the first time feeling pleasure since this had started. It only made Sebastian’s grin widen as he angled his thrusts so that he would strike that spot inside his young master dead on every time.

Before long, the stimulations were enough for Ciel to come. He moaned loudly as he spent all over his own stomach and chest. Sebastian paused just long enough until Ciel had somewhat recovered before he started up again, making Ciel whimper as his sensitive walls were rubbed all over again.

Without missing a beat, Sebastian started hitting his prostate again, making Ciel keen out in the combination of pain and pleasure bombarding his over-stimulated senses and his cock steadily started to rise once more. During one particular harsh thrust, Ciel surged forward and wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s shoulders.

“Seems like the young master is enjoying himself,” Sebastian chuckled.  
“Take everything I give you, alright bocchan?”

Ciel grunted and tightened his grip as Sebastian thrusted inside him one last time and buried himself to the hilt. A scorching heath flooded his insides, making the young teen’s cheeks burn in embarrassment. This was a feeling he still couldn’t get used to at all. He wished he never had to.

He released his grip on Sebastian and the demon butler stood up, pulling out of Ciel as he moved away. The boy looked back over at the clock half past twelve. He swallowed and sat up, glancing at his butler in the hopes he hadn’t noticed how much time there was still left.

“Well then,” Ciel spoke forcefully as he jumped off the desk, wincing as he felt the seed leak out of his hole by the movement.  
“I’m off to bed. Don’t bother with helping me get ready. I am already undressed anyway.”

He hadn’t even moved one step away from the desk or he was already forcefully slammed against the large window. Sebastian leaned over his back, chuckling amused while he pressed the boy’s upper body against the cold glass and pulled his hips up.

“I still have enough time to play with you some more, young master,” he whispered.  
“Don’t think I didn’t notice that. I’m not stupid enough to let you go just yet.”

Ciel bit his lip hard when he was suddenly entered from behind and placed his hands on the window next to his head in an attempt to stay upright. One of the hands on his hips immediately moved and grabbed his right arm by the elbow, pulling it behind his back. Sebastian used his hold on the boy’s arm to gain more leverage to drive deeper into his charge, enjoying the way he slid deeper into the tight hot channel of his young lord in this position.

“I wonder how long it will take in this situation before you start seeking me out even during the day,” Sebastian whispered teasingly.  
“A demon always searches out pleasure by nature. If I just give you enough, even just barely, you’ll get addicted.”

Ciel shook his head, his brows scrunched up as he bit hard enough on his lip for a trickle of black blood to run down his chin. He refused to believe Sebastian, though he knew he was most likely right. He wasn’t as disgusted as he used to be. To protect his own honor, he still acted as if he was, but slowly and steadily, his aversion for those nightly actions melted away together with the pain he had felt the first few times. No, that wasn’t it. It still hurt almost just as much, but lately, he’d been getting off on that pain as well.

“Before long, I have you begging for me to fill you up. First in this greedy hole right here, but soon enough you’ll be sucking my cock like it’s a sugar treat,” Sebastian continued his taunting.  
“And then, I might give Izaya that go he’s been asking about. He promised me a fair switch. He gets you for one night, and I get a taste of his pretty little pet human.”

“Why… haven’t you… yet?” Ciel asked panting.

It was hard to talk when Sebastian fucked him as hard as he did now. It was even hard to just think to be honest, and Ciel feared that if he lost his mind in the pleasure now, he’d never get out again and those things Sebastian was threatening with would really happen. No, Ciel refused to give in this early on. If he were to become a slave of his own desires, than at least, he would give Sebastian a run for his money and delay it as long as possible.

“Because you are mine, and that is exactly how I want it,” Sebastian replied, his voice a deep, possessive rumble.

Ciel closed his eyes tightly and groaned when he felt his butler’s cock grow even bigger inside of him. The heat it radiated intensified and long claws pierced the skin on his hips. Only when he felt the soft touch of feathers brushing his bare arms did his eyes snap open again.

He gasped in shock at the reflection of the demon butler in the window. Sebastian’s entire body was covered in black feathers, his hands becoming black bird’s talons while two large black wings sprouted from his back and curved over both their bodies, caging them in. Two burning pink eyes stared lustfully at Ciel through the glass and made him shiver. So this was Sebastian’s true appearance. Ciel was not disappointed at all. In fact, he completely understood why Kuroko was to be pitied, always having to see the demon’s natures. He vaguely wondered is the half-angel saw him differently too, or if he was still human enough.

In this state, Sebastian was apparently able to fuck him even harder, and Ciel moaned in pain as he did so. In a desperate attempt to gain leverage, Ciel started scratching the window. Of course, this didn’t help much and it only created an ear splitting noise when he broke through the glass. His claws found purchase in the marks they had left afterwards, and Ciel pulled himself up a bit more to make the passage easier on both of them. Sebastian gained a better access to Ciel’s insides and Ciel wasn’t in so much pain anymore. Win-win.

 **“Looks like you are _really_ enjoying this,” ** Sebastian chuckled in a deep, dark voice Ciel had never before heard from him.

 **“Just shut up and get on with it!”** he hissed back, gritting his teeth at the continued onslaught.

A deep, unearthly chuckle resounded close to his ear and Sebastian started driving into him with so much force Ciel was sure even his demon body should be breaking, only it didn’t. He barely even felt any kind of pain anymore, while it was clear he should be in agony. Instead, the burning heat plowing his insides felt so incredibly great he couldn’t stop moaning.

Without realizing it, he started moving his hips in sync with Sebastian’s thrusts. His eyes had slid closed again and he was now making noise without pause. His tail curled itself around Sebastian’s leg and pulled him even closer forcing him deeper inside Ciel’s tight passage. Both Demons moaned loudly at this.

They continued rutting against each other in a high fever for another few minutes until they once more reached their high. Sebastian stuttered and stilled, burying his cock deep inside Ciel as he came long and hard. The feeling of being filled again had Ciel topple over the edge as well as he painted the window white. He came much more than he had ever before and after a minute, he was still spurting out semen.

When they were both finished, Sebastian slowly pulled out and took a step back. Ciel whimpered, completely exhausted and spent from the nightly actions and slid down onto his knees. He watched through his eyelashes while Sebastian transformed back to his human form before his eyes slid closed entirely.

“The time is up, young master,” Sebastian announced.  
“You should shift back as well and get to bed.”

 **“Shift?”** Ciel asked tiredly.

Sebastien chuckled and smirked.

“My, didn’t you even notice?” he asked.

Ciel’s eyes slid open once more, the bright burning pink orbs glaring at his butler.

 **“Notice what?”** the young lord hissed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll let Ciel’s demon form completely over to your imagination, because honestly, I have no idea what it should be anyway.  
> I was thinking a cat at first because I kind of think he looks and acts like one…  
> Then I thought a dog because he’s the Queen’s Guard Dog and it would be fitting if he’d still be one as a demon. Also, when he was a little kid he reminded me of a puppy ^_^


	27. Koujaku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost at 10.000 hits!!!!! Oh my fucking God how did this happen? Don’t you guys realize this was just something weird I came up with when I was supposed to be asleep?  
> I love you guys for being just as crazy as me, because I swear, there is no way in hell anyone sane can read this shit!.

Koujaku was busy with sorting his hairdresser equipment when the door opened and slammed closed again. He looked up through the mirror and smiled when he saw Aoba walking into the room. The young man had a scowl on his face and seemed slightly reluctant when he approached. His strange actions made Koujaku pause and frown.

“Everything alright?” he asked a bit worried.  
“Did you go see Tae-san? How did it go?”

Aoba tensed for a moment, before silently rushing into the bathroom. This made Koujaku frown even harder as he stalked after his lover, only to find the door locked.

“Aoba?” he called, knocking on the door.  
“Are you alright? What happened? Is Tae-san alright?”

“She’s fine!” he heard Aoba call back.  
“She’s fine, I’m fine. Everything is fine!”

“Then why are you acting like this?” Koujaku asked worried.  
“Just… come out here and talk to me, please? I know something’s up.”

He waited a few seconds, but no reply came. His worried scowl became annoyed instead and he knocked again, harder this time.

“Aoba!” he called, feeling his anger rise.

“We just talked Koujaku!” Aoba called back, sounding upset now.

“Talked about what?”

Again, Aoba stayed silent. There was a guilty tension in the air that made Koujaku growl in anger. Aoba, _his_ Aoba, was keeping something from him again. He was closing himself off from Koujaku, and that was something the demon didn’t like in the slightest.

“Aoba…” he growled dangerously.

“We talked about you!” Aoba yelled, something desperate sounding through in his voice.  
“We talked about me leaving to the mainland with you, and… and we agreed it’s a bad idea…”

Koujaku tensed. Tae-san wanted to keep Aoba here. She wanted to separate them. His rage grew stronger and stronger and he started pounding in earnest on the door, screaming Aoba’s name. His only reply was a quiet whimper. Koujaku stopped. He realized that this wasn’t the way to get Aoba to come out willingly, nor did he want to drag his lover out kicking and screaming. No, this was Tae’s fault, she should be the one to suffer his wrath, not his precious Aoba.

 **“I’ll kill the old hag!”** he screamed angry.

He turned away from the door and strode over to the front door of the apartment. A soft click was heard behind him and he paused. When he turned around again, he found Aoba standing in front of an open bathroom door, eyes wide in fear as he stared at his demonic lover.

“Don’t… don’t hurt her… please,” he mumbled quietly.

Koujaku growled and walked over to Aoba. The blue haired man tensed, he twitched, as if he wanted to take a step backwards, away from Koujaku but he stayed his ground. Wide, fearful amber eyes met with burning pink as Koujaku grabbed Aoba by his arms and started shaking him violently.

 **“You can’t leave me!”** he growled angry.  
**“I won’t allow you to leave me, you hear!?”**

“I do! I’m sorry, I won’t leave you!” Aoba sobbed desperately.  
“I’m sorry, Koujaku! Just… leave Granny out of it, please?”

Koujaku growled in anger and threw Aoba on the floor, straddling him and tearing his clothes apart. Aoba whimpered in fear, but he didn’t fight Koujaku as the demon made work of taking off his pants and underpants. He went completely limp underneath his demonic lover. Koujaku just growled and pushed two fingers in Aoba’s mouth.

 **“Suck,”** he ordered.

Aoba whimpered again and quickly did as told. He had a pretty good idea of what Koujaku was planning. Aoba remembered the warning Akashi had given him after Koujaku had raped him the first time and if that was about to happen again he preferred it to be as painless as possible, so he lathered the fingers to his best ability.

The fingers were violently ripped out of his mouth and Aoba closed his eyes. The fingers now pressed against his backside, making a tremor of fear run down Aoba’s spine. Both fingers pressed in at the same time, making Aoba’s entrance burn painfully.

“Koujaku, please!” Aoba begged desperately.

The beast on top of him only growled before ripping the fingers out of him, replacing them with the head of his cock. Tears were leaking out of Aoba’s closed eyes and he shook his head. An agonizing screech escaped the blue haired male’s throat as he was forcefully entered, but he still tried his best to relax. Memories of last time this had happened flooded Aoba’s mind, as did Akashi’s warning. So he closed his eyes and let Koujaku do as he wanted. He wouldn’t be able to escape anyway.

Koujaku started moving with more vigor, pounding into Aoba at an inhuman pace. Aoba could feel his consciousness starting to waver and for a moment, he was sure he’d black out any second, but then, something strange happened. His eyes widened in shock when he felt a familiar presence in the back of his mind, fighting it’s way to the front.

 _“Let me out, Aoba,”_ the voice whispered, stronger than it had been in years.

Aoba weakly shook his head, screaming in agony when Koujaku slammed inside him harshly. His strength wavered and the other presence snuck closer still. Aoba hadn’t expected his other self was still there. Hadn’t he disappeared after Oval Tower fell? Aoba hadn’t needed his pills since then. No headaches, no voices, his other self was gone, so why was he back now?

A dark chuckle sounded through his skull.

 _“Oh, Aoba,”_ the other spoke amused.  
_“I was never really gone. Your boyfriend just forced me to the background, but since he isn’t objecting anymore…”_

 _No,_ Aoba thought desperately. _He can’t take over again, he can’t._ Even as he tried to make this clear to his other self, his resolve was already crumbling. Sharp claws sunk deeper into his hips and a set of powerful jaws clamped onto his shoulder. Aoba screamed again, but not as loud as before due to exhaustion. Snot and tears were wetting his face as he was moved at a painful pace over the large demon cock.

 _“Just let go, Aoba,”_ his other self spoke soothing.  
_“Let me take over. I’ll take all the pain away. Take a rest.”_

It was so tempting. The presence came closer, now brushing against his own and slowly pushing him to the back. Aoba wanted to struggle and fight back, but he couldn’t find the energy to do so. His other self was well rested, free from the drugs and hadn’t suffered the trauma Aoba had. He didn’t stand a chance.

 _“Sleep tight, Aoba,”_ the other chuckled darkly.

With one last shove, their positions were swapped and Aoba could feel his control and conscious fade fast. The last thing he knew was a grunt from his inhuman lover and the feeling of being filled with hot, burning demon seed. Then, everything went black.

Once he was done coming, Koujaku finally came back to himself. He sat back up and stared in horror at the damage he had done. It wasn’t nearly as bad as it had been before of course, Aoba was barely even bleeding from the marks he’d left all over his shoulders and hips, and his hole was only leaking cum, indicating he hadn’t ripped his insides this time.

“Aoba!” he still called out worriedly.  
“I’m so sorry! Are you alright?”

The blue haired male started laughing maniacally at the question. He too sat up, bright golden eyes staring amused into blood red as he leaned closer, a wide, scary grin splitting his face.

“That all you can do?” Aoba taunted.  
“C’mon! your supposed a scary demon, right? Break me!”

Koujaku’s eyes widened fractionally before he narrowed them and snarled at the blue haired male.

“You’re not Aoba!” he growled.

“Yeah, I am!” the young man grinned.

The smile was all teeth, sharp and dangerous, nothing like his Aoba’s sweet smiles. He jumped up to his feet and grabbed the imposter by the throat, pulling him up with him as well. His nails grew to large black claws once again and dug in the sensitive skin of the human male.

 **“Where is Aoba?!”** Koujaku snarled.

“Getting choked to death you asshole!”

**“You’re not Aoba! Where is he?!”**

The fake Aoba started laughing. It was a sharp, high pitched sound that grated Koujaku’s ears and he dropped the blue haired male back to the ground. The imposter shouted in pain as his naked ass hit the wood floor. The stranger glared at Koujaku for a moment before he started grinning maniacally.

“I am Aoba, just not the one you know,” he explained chuckling.

Koujaku frowned confused. His anger slowly dissipated as he thought things over.

“What do you mean?” he asked confused.

“You mean you don’t even know?” the blue haired man asked incredulously.  
“You’re the one that locked me away in the first place!”

He started laughing that high pitched laugh of his again and slapped his hand over his eyes. Koujaku scowled. He started to get really annoyed by all the cryptic answers he received from the fake Aoba.

“What the hell are you talking about?” he asked angry.  
“If I didn’t even know you existed, how could I have locked you away?”

“He told you about me,” the ‘other’ Aoba pouted.

Koujaku’s scowl deepened as he tried to remember. Had Aoba ever talked about a second personality? His eyes widened as he recalled something like that. Aoba had explained about his headaches shortly after he had told Aoba he was a demon. His lover had told him about a presence inside his mind that wasn’t his own. He called him the ‘other’ Aoba, though Koujaku never met him.

“You’re him,” he whispered softly.

“Aoba’s desire!” the blue haired male introduced himself with a mock bow.  
“But you can call me Sly Blue.”

“Desire?”

The other nodded.

“I’m a literal representation of Aoba’s ‘desire’, just like Ren is his ‘restraint’,” Sly explained shrugging.  
“We used to be together all the time, but then Aoba went in his emo stage and he pushed me to the front. I was in control for a pretty long while, having a lot of fun playing Rhyme but after I got in some trouble, Tae started dozing Aoba up to force me down.”

At that last part, Sly sneered angry and he glared at Koujaku, jabbing an accusing finger at him.

“And when he finally stopped taking those _you_ pushed me back!” he snarled.  
“I have more right on being with him than you! I AM HIM! You can’t make me leave!”

Koujaku growled in anger and grabbed the other by the throat again.

“Want to bet? Whatever I did to get you away, I can do it again!” he threatened.  
“Now tell me what you did to Aoba and I might let you exist for a while longer.”

Sly laughed at him hoarsely and grabbed Koujaku’s wrist. A crooked grin was placed on the blue haired male’s face while he choked.

“You kill me, you kill him,” he croaked out.

Koujaku growled and let go of him, taking a step back.

“Give me Aoba back!” he growled.

“Why? He _wanted_ to leave.”

Red eyes widened in shock and Koujaku stared at the grinning male in front of him. Sly chuckled amused and rubbed his throat.

“You hurt him, and because he’s a little crybaby, we switched places,” he said.  
“Aoba always sends me to the front when things become too much. He actually reached out to me too when your brother and after that you raped him, but I couldn’t get out. Now that I am though, I’m not looking forward to leaving again, so you’ll have to make sure it’s worth my while.”

Koujaku narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

“What do you want then?” he asked skeptically.

“I want to be able to talk to Aoba whenever I want and I want to take over range ever now and then,” he demanded easily.  
“Also, before we seal the deal, you gotta do me, for real this time. You’ll get him back after, or when you think he won’t run again.”

“What?!” Koujaku asked incredulously.

“Yeah! You know, fuck me senseless, like you did with Aoba just now, well, before you chased him away of course.”

“And what if I don’t?” Koujaku asked dangerously.

“Would you really say no?” Sly asked teasingly.  
“You get to fuck with all your strength! I don’t mind, I even want you to. Demons have a lot of desire, right, and I _know_ desire. You’re filled with it, especially towards Aoba. Win-win, right? I mean, technically speaking, I am him.”

Koujaku refused to consider this ‘Desire’ as one and the same person as his sweet, loving Aoba, but he couldn’t find it in himself to be disgusted at the proposition either. Like Sly had said, they were technically the same person, or at least shared the same body, so it wouldn’t be like Koujaku was cheating on Aoba if he agreed, right?

He could feel lust burning inside him. back before his punishment, it was all he could feel. He had lived as a slave to his instinct. He had been exactly like this ‘Desire’ and he had been returning to that stage slowly but steadily. He still fought it, but it became harder and harder.

He grabbed Sly and slammed his back against the wall, pressing up on his front with a snarl. The blue haired male groaned in pain at the impact, but he kept smiling, even as he wrapped his arms around Koujaku’s neck and pulled him in for a violent kiss. The two of them were all tongue and teeth and Koujaku took the opportunity to lift Sly’s legs and lined his erection with the dripping entrance.

They separated as he slammed inside with great force, making Sly scream in agony and pleasure. Koujaku growled and chased the bruised lips of his partner, biting and sucking them until they were completely bloody.

“I’m going to make you regret asking for this,” he growled darkly.

Sly laughed that terrible high pitched laugh of his, albeit a lot more forced and breathless than before. He tightened his hold on Koujaku’s neck and wrapped his legs around his waist properly.

“That’s what I was hoping for,” he replied mockingly.

 


	28. Akashi Seijurou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so, so sorry!!!! >_

Akashi was waiting next to his limousine for Kuroko to arrive. It was yet another day of school over, and it was now weekend. Today was also the last day Kuroko would go to Seirin, since Akashi was getting tired of having to rush away from Rakuzan so quick every day to pick the shadow up. No. Shadow didn’t fit Kuroko, not with the new knowledge he had on the phantom sixth man. Demons were darkness and shadows, angels were light. Maybe that’s why Kuroko was so invisible, because one only saw what the light shined upon, not the light itself.

“Thank you for picking me up again, Akashi-kun,” Kuroko spoke up, suddenly standing in front of Akashi.

The redhead smiled at him.

“It’s the last time I have to,” he said calmly.  
“It’s a shame I had to make you quit school a week before winter break, but my team still has to train for the Winter Cup, even if I won’t stay to see it through to the end myself.”

“I understand,” Kuroko told him as he opened the door and let Akashi step into the car first before entering himself.

As they sat, the chauffeur drove off. For a while, they sat in complete silence, until Akashi decided to break the quiet by asking Kuroko a question.

“Will you miss them?” he asked.

“I don’t really know,” Kuroko replied quietly.  
“But in the end they don’t matter. Only you do, and if you’re happy, then I am as well.”

Akashi smirked and leaned back in his seat. He put one hand on Kuroko’s lower arm and gently encouraged the blue haired boy forward and out of his seat. Kuroko understood the silent demand almost immediately and kneeled on the ground between Akashi’s legs.

“You’d do anything for me, won’t you?” Akashi asked him smugly.

“Yes.”

“You’d kill anyone I ask you to.”

“I would.”

“And suck my cock whenever I want you to.”

Again, Kuroko nodded in agreement, making Akashi’s grin widen.

“I want you to now,” he said in a commanding tone.

Kuroko didn’t need any more prompting to unzip the demon’s pants and take out his half hard cock. Blue eyes slid closed as the half-angel leaned in and took the head in his mouth, sucking gently before moving further down. When it hit the back of his throat, Kuroko slowly moved back up again. He could feel the cock growing harder and bigger inside his mouth and hummed in appreciation, making Akashi moan quietly.

“It’s not hard to believe you are an angel when your mouth is _heaven_ ,” the red haired demon breathed.  
“Then again, you are sinfully good at that too, so you falling from Grace isn’t a shock either.”

Kuroko hummed in agreement, sending vibrations up Akashi’s cock, making the red haired demon moan in pleasure. He looked down at Kuroko, who was eagerly bobbing his head up and down. He smiled fondly at the sight and carded a hand through the soft blue tresses. Kuroko’s sky blue eyes snapped open immediately and he stared up at Akashi while he continued moving.

“There’s a good little angel,” Akashi chuckled breathlessly.

He could feel his little angel smirk around his cock right before the boy hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard in retaliation. He came up again, his lips now only wrapped around the head as he swirled his tongue around the engorged flesh before digging into the slit, making Akashi groan in pleasure. He almost screamed as Kuroko went down again and continued sucking hard. That was all Akashi needed to come.

“There’s a good little demon,” the phantom whispered smugly as he came back up.

Akashi wanted to glare at him for it, but he was still to dazed in the aftermath of his orgasm that he couldn’t do more than scowl weakly. Kuroko gave him a rare half smile as he sat back down next to Akashi on the soft leather cushions of the car.

Shortly after that, they arrived back at the Akashi mansion and the two supernatural teens exited the car looking as if nothing at all had happened. They calmly talked about school, mostly with Akashi asking about how Kuroko’s friends felt about him leaving them. He’d seen the reactions at the basketball club, but only some of it, and only really Kagami.

“Most of them have wished me the best,” the half-angel replied.  
“They all asked if I was being forced, but once I denied that, they were alright with it.”

“Will you miss them?” Akashi asked curiously.

“No. They were a means to an end this entire time. We got along, but nothing more.”

“Even Kagami?” the demon wondered.

Kuroko fell silent at that, looking away guiltily. Akashi scowled and gripped his chin, making the phantom look at him properly. Big blue eyes stared apologetically at him and he smiled.

“Don’t worry, Tetsuya,” he said gently.  
“I’ll make sure Kagami Taiga is the last thing on your mind.”

Kuroko swallowed nervously at that statement, seeing the cruel glint in Akashi’s dual colored eyes. He knew what it meant, of course and he was both scared and excited for what was to come. Not that anything he thought or felt really mattered in the end. Only Akashi did. Akashi would always be the only one that mattered.

“Go to the bedroom, Tetsuya. Get yourself ready for me.”

“Yes, Akashi-sama,” Kuroko replied, giving a light bow.

Kuroko quickly turned around and walked into the house and up the stairs to the bedroom he shared with Akashi. At first, he had complained about having to constantly share his former captain’s bed and open himself up for sex whenever the other wanted him to, but he slowly got used to it, and before he knew it, he liked it even. Then, something had happened when he’d gotten sick the day Satan visited to merge Akashi’s Clan, and now he saw Akashi for the king he was.

He knew that the way he viewed Akashi now was not right. It was unhealthy and dangerous to be so completely devoted to one man, but Akashi had used some form of magic on him, making every word he said the ultimate truth to Kuroko and the half-angel couldn’t find it in himself to care much. He wasn’t sure if it was just his nature, or Akashi’s magic, but Kuroko was fine with it either way, as long as he could serve his Emperor.

Completely lost in thought, Kuroko walked into the bedroom and started undressing. He grabbed for the bottle of lube on the nightstand, pausing for a second when he saw it was almost entirely empty, before he lathered his fingers and pressed the first one against his hole. As the finger sank inside his body, Kuroko couldn’t help but think back on the day of the merge and Akashi’s ‘punishment’.

Before that day, he could still tell himself that all Akashi did was trying to protect him, that he wasn’t being owned by a demon. Akashi had appeared human whenever Kuroko avoided his eyes and he had been able to delude himself that his relationship with Akashi was not his own doing, that he was still innocent even after everything the other did to him. But that day, he had seen how wrong he was. Having to look Akashi in the eye while they fucked had done something to him. To see Hell while feeling all that pain and pleasure like that…

To see _Akashi_ for what he really was made Kuroko realize that he did have a choice, and that he’d chosen Akashi’s ‘protection’ willingly. He had offered himself up to a demon. He was anything but innocent. Kuroko had learned that day that he had been tainted for a very long time.

He was up to three fingers when Akashi finally arrived, freshly showered and wearing a black bathrobe. He smiled when he saw Kuroko and approached the bed with confident strides. Lust was burning like fire in his heterochromatic eyes, making Kuroko blush and shiver. He could see Akashi’s true face, but he wasn’t scared of it as much anymore. He loved the sight of demon Akashi.

“A-Akashi…”

“Do you want me inside of you, Tetsuya?” Akashi asked, crawling in the bed between Kuroko’s legs.

The blue haired angel nodded shyly and spread his legs more. Akashi chuckled and grabbed Kuroko’s wrist when he tried to pull his fingers out.

“I want you to play with yourself some more,” the demon demanded.

Again, the blue haired teen nodded and pushed his fingers in deeper again. He moaned softly, his eyes falling closed as he lazily thrust them inside himself and twisted them. He spread his legs a bit further, blushing from the knowledge Akashi was watching him. The demon smirked, watching the young angel hungrily as Kuroko sped up the pace.

“Look at me when you fuck yourself, Tetsuya,” Akashi demanded quietly.

Kuroko did as told and stared into Akashi’s heterochromatic eyes. The fire and burning lust he saw in those demonic orbs made him moan and stab himself deeper. He reached out towards the demon with his other hand and gently caressed his cheek. He wanted to be with Akashi, serve him like he was meant to do.

“Please…” he whispered.

Akashi leaned forward at the angel’s plead and kissed him passionately while his hands moved between Kuroko’s legs. He pressed two fingers in with Kuroko’s own three, making the young angel wince at the stretch.

“You’ll heal if I hurt you,” Akashi told him, pushing in a third.

Kuroko yelled in pain and tears sprang in his eyes. He didn’t like this at all. Whining, he started to struggle to get free, but Akashi just shushed him and pressed his fingers deeper while pressing the palm of his hand against Kuroko’s, trapping his own fingers inside his hole as well. As he looked back up to Akashi’s face, intending to beg, he saw the wide, sadistic grin the other was sporting.

“Let’s see how far you can stretch, shall we?” Akashi purred smirking.

“N-no..”

Akashi frowned and spread his fingers, making Kuroko cry out in pain.

“No?” he hissed angrily.

Kuroko sobbed and tried to push Akashi away, only for the demon to growl in annoyance and strike him in the face. Kuroko saw stars. While he was still reeling, Akashi took the chance to add a fourth finger in the tight passage and spread them again.

“I’m sorry!” Kuroko cried out, squirming in agony.

“Maybe I should just try to fit my whole fists, wouldn’t that be fun?” Akashi asked sadistically.

He stabbed his fingers in deeper, making Kuroko scream and try to scramble away. Just like that, Akashi let him go. The redhead pulled out his fingers and sat back, watching as Kuroko scrambled back against the headboards, his eyes wide in terror as he watched the demon.

Akashi sighed and leaned in again. Kuroko tensed, too scared to flinch away from the gentle caress. Akashi smiled at him and pressed a kiss on the top of Kuroko’s head. He chuckled as noticed how Kuroko was trembling in fear and patted his cheek.

“I’m sorry, Tetsuya,” he said quietly.  
“I love you dearly, but you should know never to say ‘No’ to me. You know I don’t like that. I’m really sorry for hurting you, but I don’t have a choice. Your potential has to be shocked into awakening, like when I woke your submission during the Assembly.”

He kissed Kuroko again, long and lingering, before pulling away. He smiled and wiped away the latent tears rolling over Kuroko’s burning red cheeks.

“I just want to make you stronger,” he said.  
“You’ll need to be if you want to serve me.”

“I want to serve you,” Kuroko replied immediately.

Akashi laughed quietly and sat up again and took off his bathrobe before motioning at Kuroko to come over. Smiling, the young angel crawled over and threw his arms around Akashi’s neck. They kissed again, passionately and feverishly. Kuroko opened his mouth and gladly welcomed Akashi’s tongue into his wet cavern.

Not disconnecting from each other’s mouths, Akashi, gently lowered Kuroko onto his back and grabbed his legs by the back of his knees. He pulled away from kissing the young half-angel so he could hike his legs up on his shoulders and stared down at Kuroko lovingly.

“Are you ready for your reward?” he asked as he lined his cock to Kuroko’s entrance.

The blue haired teen nodded and smiled eagerly. Akashi smirked and thrust forward swiftly, burying his whole cock into Kuroko’s tight heat with one movement. They both moaned in pleasure. Kuroko grabbed hold of Akashi’s shoulders as the red haired demon started moving, fucking him lazily.

Akashi took his time, rolling his hips in calm, languid thrusts. He kept it gentle, as if apologizing for his earlier cruelness. Kuroko did his best to keep his eyes open the entire time, knowing Akashi liked it best when they looked into each other’s eyes. It seemed to work out well, as the redhead smiled and leaned down to kiss Kuroko again, folding the angel in two, as he still had his legs thrown over his shoulders. It was a bit uncomfortable, but Kuroko didn’t mind in the slightest. Anything to be closer to his Emperor.

He cried out in pleasure as his prostate was struck, and Akashi quickly angled his thrusts right so he was hitting it dead on every time. he started speeding up and put more force behind his movements as well, making Kuroko moan softly at every thrust.

It didn’t take long for Kuroko to reach his peak like this, and he soon cried out in release. He slumped on the bed, exhausted, while Akashi kept fucking him, pursuing his own orgasm. He started moving faster, pistoning his hips at inhuman speed and making Kuroko whimper at the continued assault on his over-sensitive nerves.

Akashi dropped Kuroko’s legs, thrusting a few more times before suddenly pulling out. He moved faster than the human eye could see, from kneeling between Kuroko’s legs to straddling his chest. Kuroko had just enough time to close his eyes as ropes of thick cum splattered all over his face and in his hair.

He opened them again when he felt Akashi caress his cheek and smiled up at the redhead, licking his lips and clean them from the come that had landed there. Akashi smirked and scooped up some more of his seed before pressing his fingers against the blue haired angel’s lips, watching in satisfaction as Kuroko parted his plump, pale lips to suck the digits clean.

“Beautiful,” the Demon whispered, before leaning down and replacing his fingers with his own lips.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the next chapter won’t take me half a year to post…


	29. Shiki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! I updated again! :D
> 
> Now only Izaya and Light and then we're almost done!  
> But even when this story is done, the series won't be over yet. I'm already planning on two more side-stories for this. Both will have to wait until this story has reached its conclusion though.

Soldiers stomped around in the large halls and outside on the courtyard while Akira watched them with bored eyes. He was allowed to roam free now, and Shiki had even given him permission to join him during meetings, but that as even more boring than watching the soldiers. With a sigh, Akira lay his head on his arms as he stared vacantly out of the window. He really regretted promising Shiki to be faithful right about now. He ached to dive into bed with a naïve soldier.

“You look upset.”

Akira turned his head to find Shiki watching him with a blank expression and he smiled. Slowly and as sensual as one could be, the silver haired human rose from where he had been seated and walked over to Shiki. He threw his harms around his neck and kissed his jawline, slowly tracing his lips up towards Shiki’s.

“I was lonely,” he whispered huskily.

“I told you to come with me.”

Akira pouted and moved his head back so he could better look up at Shiki.                                 

“I feel lonely then too, because Shiki doesn’t pay attention to me,” he said.

With a sigh, Shiki sat down in his armchair, pulling Akira with him and making the slave straddle his legs. He smirked at the wide-eyed look he received from his pretty slave before starting to pull the oversized shirt over the silver haired head.

“If you want it so bad, you can surely do it yourself,” he teased.

Akira grinned and licked his lips in anticipation. The silver head made quick work of his pants and pulled Shiki’s half-hard out of its confines. He shuffled as far back as he could without falling off the tyrant’s legs and leaned down while slowly rubbing his hand up and down the heated flesh.

While keeping himself steady by grasping the arm of the chair with his free hand, Akira gently took the head of his master’s cock into his mouth and started sucking. Since the angle was a bit awkward, he was unable to get the whole length in his mouth, only about half, but he did his best to bob his head up and down. Shiki groaned in pleasure, his hand threading itself in Akira’s silky soft hair.

Akira’s tongue was like magic how it eagerly licked the hard, hot flesh. He drew back up, only letting the head in his mouth while jacking off the rest with one hand. He hollowed his lips and sucked hard. Shiki moaned and fisted Akira’s hair tighter, making the silver head chuckle around the dick in his mouth. The vibrations made Shiki groan again and he pushed Akira as far down as he could go.

Once he deemed Shiki’s cock lubricated enough, Akira sat back up and shuffled forward on his master’s lap. He gently grasped Shiki’s dick in his hand, giving it a few strong pumps before moving to lean over it. Slowly and sensually, he slid down, moaning sweetly as the demon’s erection disappeared in his velvety heat. Shiki groaned in pleasure and grabbed Akira’s hips, slamming him down in one go and making the silver head scream.

“Do it right, _Akita_ ,” he commanded.

“You’re so mean!” Akira whined.

Still, he did as his demonic master said and started moving faster. He lifted and dropped himself expertly, rolling his hips in a way that made Shiki’s blood red eyes burn pink with lust and pleasure. Claws grew and he gripped Akira’s hips harder, puncturing the skin with his sharp talons. Akira just moaned louder and moved faster, his expression one of pure bliss.

“What a good little pet you are,” Shiki whispered, kissing Akira’s throat as the human let his head loll back, giving Shiki all the access he wanted.

“M-more… Shiki!” Akira whimpered.

His movements stuttered as he grew tired and Shiki quickly took over. He started manipulating Akira’s body to keep bouncing on his lap, rough and fast, forcing his slave to wrap his arms around Shiki’s neck or he would have fallen.

Akira was constantly moaning loudly as his body bounced up and down on Shiki’s hard shaft. His prostate was being hit with every thrust, and the friction from both their bodies rubbing against his own weeping cock had him near the edge very quickly. Still, he tried to stave his climax off for as long as possible, wanting to come only when Shiki filled him up.

After a while, he started gyrating his hips by himself again, making Shiki give a huff of surprise. Akira smiled and quickened the pace even more as he felt his master’s erection swell inside him. He was almost there.

“Come inside me, please,” Akira moaned.

He pressed his lips against Shiki’s and opened his mouth, trying to coax his master’s tongue inside. Shiki chuckled at his eagerness and instead waited until Akira grew impatient and tried to pry his own tongue into Shiki’s wet cavern. Shiki opened up just slightly, allowing the wet intrusion to get past his teeth before biting down. Akira yelped and pulled back, his ass tightening in his surprise and that was enough for Shiki to come with a low grunt.

The feeling of being filled was enough for the silver head to tip over the edge as well and he came all over the both of them with a desperate cry. He slumped down, uncaring that he was rubbing his cum into his skin and Shiki’s shirt as he lay his head down on his master’s shoulder.

“That was good,” he sighed contentedly.

“Good. Now get up and get dressed,” Shiki commanded, slapping Akira’s ass.  
“I have another meeting in 20 minutes and I want you to come with me.”

Akira pouted childishly and clung harder to the dark haired tyrant.

“Don’t wanna,” he complained.

Shiki sighed and pushed Akira off him.

“Go get a remote controlled vibrator and a plug,” he ordered before Akira could whine more.

His slave’s eyes lit up in excitement and he rushed to obey. In the meantime, Shiki redressed in a fresh uniform and laid Akira’s clothes ready as well. Another black military uniform without the stars and stripes of his own and a matching hat.

Before long, Akira returned with both requested items. Shiki smirked when he saw Akira had taken one of the more sizeable plugs and the strongest vibrator in the collection. He was definitely going to have a lot of fun during this meeting.

“Hand them over and get on the bed on all fours,” he commanded.

Akira did as he was told and clambered on the bed, leaving his feet to dangle off the edge as he leaned down. His cheek was pressed against the sheets, with his ass up and his legs spread. Shiki stepped forward with the bullet vibrator and rubbed it gently against the winking, wet hole of the silver haired male, who wiggled his hips with a breathless giggle.

“You are always so eager,” Shiki teased before pressing the toy in along with two of his fingers.

Once upon a time, those words would have caused Akira to strike out. The young Igura contestant had fought him and cursed at him, even when his body had grown used to the sex. He had kept claiming to hate it, even while his hips moved with the thrusts and when moans threatened to spill out. But that was a long time ago now. Akira loved the sex, and any confirmation of it only seemed to please him.

Once he’d made sure the little toy was pressing down on Akira’s prostate, he pulled his fingers back out and grabbed the large plug. It was as thick as his wrist, and ten inches long with a ribbed surface near the bottom and studs near the tip.

Slowly, he eased it inside his pet, who moaned loudly at the feeling of being filled once again. Sweat dripped down his naked back and his legs shook under him as Akira did his best to stay steady. His inner walls were being rubbed in all the right places, making pleasure shoot up his spine until it was almost too much. Eventually, the toy reached the end and Shiki took a step back, looking satisfied.

“Get up. You need to get cleaned before we dress you.”

Carefully, and moaning at every movement, Akira rose from the bed and stumbled onto two feet. Shiki smirked when he saw the bright blush of his pet and grabbed the shorter male’s hair tightly, pulling him in for a searing kiss.

As they parted, Shiki dragged Akira into the bathroom and threw him roughly in the tub. The raven smirked at the yelp he received and grabbed the shower head. The water was turned on quickly over Akira’s head, making the silver head splutter and gurgle as he was nearly drowned. Flashes of his time as Shiki’s prisoner during Igura were brought back to the surface after having been buried deep for the longest time.

It didn’t take long before Shiki deemed Akira clean enough and he pulled the slave back out of the water, handing him a towel. Akira pouted childishly and took the fluffy bath towel, drying himself off while Shiki went back to the bedroom, where he picked up the remote control for the vibrator.

“You could be nicer, you know Shikiiii!”

Akira had started walking back into the room as well while drying his hair when Shiki pressed the on button. Akira gave a high pitched squeal and dropped to his knees, cheeks bright red and panting. His ice blue eyes were wide in shock and arousal, making Shiki smirk amused. He turned the toy off again and pocketed the remote.

“Try keeping it down during the meeting,” he said calmly.

Akira glared at him and picked himself up, groaning softly as the plug moved and pressed the smaller toy against his prostate. Slowly, he made his way over to his clothes and gently pulled them on.

“What do I get if I’m quiet?” he asked teasingly.

“I’ll take tomorrow off and we’ll spend it in bed together,” Shiki answered.  
“If you can’t. I’m sending you to the meetings on your own to write a rapport.”

That was more than enough reason for Akira to stay quiet. He smiled brightly at Shiki and mimicked zipping his lips with a soft giggle. He could already imagine the fun they’d have tomorrow if he was good today. And he was determined to be on his best behavior. Shiki wouldn’t even recognize him, that’s how well behaved he’d be today.

They walked side by side through the hallways with guards standing at attention on either side of them, with intervals of 10 feet between them. Shiki walked briskly, at a strong tempo, which caused Akira a lot of trouble to keep up with. He was panting heavily at the intense pleasure of being constantly stimulated, but kept a deep, focused scowl on his face as he tried his best to ignore it. He was definitely going to win and then Shiki would have to give all his attention to him for a whole day!

They strode into the meeting room, where about a dozen men in impeccable suits were already waiting for them. Akira walked a few paces behind Shiki and smiled brightly at the many stares he received. Many of these men knew him of course, but none of them was used to seeing him actually dressed. Still, it seemed that most were already resigning themselves to a very short meeting and they eyed Akira distastefully.

Akira ignored their looks and took a seat on Shiki’s left side. The raven haired tyrant grabbed a notebook and a pen and slid it over to Akira, who took it calmly. The others all scowled confused, making Akira only grin wider at them.

“Akira will be writing the rapport today,” Shiki announced calmly as he pulled out some papers.  
“Alright. It seems that the first issue we need to consider today is the new mafia trying to take our streets over.”

And with that, the meeting started. A man Akira hadn’t bothered remembering the name off started with telling everything he knew of this new rival faction. Some guy named Shinozaki Kiyoshi was the supposed leader of this group, and his men were with more than Shiki’s faction. And they had better weapons and stuff.

Akira was completely immersed in the argument starting between two men who both had a different opinion on what they had to do about it. Kizami seemed of the conviction that the best they could do was talk to Shinozaki and try to work something out. Maybe even hand over some streets. Because of this, he hadn’t noticed the wicked grin on Shiki’s face.

The toy inside him suddenly buzzed to life, and Akira let out a small squeak in surprise and slapped his hands over his mouth while blushing madly. Still, every conversation died down and the men all looked at him confused. Shiki just smirked and leaned over the table, resting his chin on his hands.

“You want to add something to that, Akira?” he purred.

Akira glared darkly at his master and peeled his own hands away from his mouth.

“W-well… I-I m-might…” he started, with hitched breath.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, biting the inside of his cheek hard as he tried to get used to the vibrations of the toy. After a few seconds, he opened them again and gave Shiki a determined glare.

“I think you should just kill Shinozaki,” he said clearly.  
“Then talk to whoever is next, which would be…”

He looked back at what he had written down and smiled.

“His nephew, Ryu, who is apparently only 15 years old,” he said triumphantly.  
“Just talk to him, threaten him, or try to appeal to him to make him join us!”

“And how do you plan on killing Shinozaki?” Kizami asked annoyed.  
“The man is just as well protected as Shiki, if not better!”

Akira looked over to his master and grinned.

“Shiki can easily get in and kill him without leaving a trace,” he said confidently.  
“Or we ask Izaya to help. He has to know some good assassins who can’t be traced back to us.”

Everyone fell quiet as they thought it all over, but no one saw an issue with it.

“Very good, Akira,” Shiki praised him.

Akira looked up at Shiki and blushed when he saw the soft, genuine smile aimed at him. He had never seen Shiki this proud before. He smiled back blindingly bright as he made a promise to himself that he would make Shiki smile like that every day from now on.

 


	30. Orihara Izaya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completely un-beta'd, so I don't know how many mistakes are in there but I really wanted to post today.

“Where are we going?” Kida asked nervously as he fiddled in his seat.

Early that morning, Izaya had pushed him out of the bed, and once he was done laughing at Kida for falling face-first on the floor, he told the human teen to get into the car and that they were leaving right away. He’d handed Kida his clothes and grabbed a large suitcase before walking out.

At this point, they had been driving for a few hours already, yet Kida still had no idea what their destination was or why they had to leave all of a sudden. Was someone chasing them? Did Izaya maybe anger his brothers and now they wanted him dead? That last thought drained all color from Kida’s face and he looked over to Izaya with a horrified expression.

“Am I going to die?” he whispered fearfully.

Izaya cackled at that and turned his head to grin at Kida.

“One day, sure!” he teased.  
“Everything dies eventually, Masaomi. Even the immortal.”

That was of course anything but comforting and Kida gave a fearful whimper. Izaya just laughed amused and made a sudden turn, driving up a small mountain road. Kida’s eyes widened in surprise when he saw the sign of a hot spring and his head snapped back over to Izaya, mouth slightly open as he stared at the demon in shock.

“Are you taking me to a hot spring?” he asked surprised.

“Don’t act so surprised Masaomi! I can be romantic too~” Izaya pouted mockingly.

Kida rolled his eyes and huffed. He sunk a bit deeper into his seat as he watched the road again. He refused to acknowledge the bright blush coloring his cheeks.

Before long, they drove into the parking lot of the charming little hotel/bathhouse. Kida looked on with wide eyes as he and Izaya got out of the car. Everywhere around them, they were surrounded by mountains and cherry trees, making the whole place seem like something sacred to the blond teen. That idea was quickly discarded though, as he followed the demon inside. Demons couldn’t walk on sacred ground.

“Hello!” Izaya greeted the lady at the front desk.  
“I reserved a room on the name Orihara?”

The lady, barely in her mid-twenties is Kida guessed right, scowled and looked between the two of them. She pushed her half-moon glasses lower under her nose as she stared at Kida.

“The Imperial Suite is a lover’s room, sir,” she told Izaya sternly.

The demon informant smirked and leaned forward. And lifted the lady’s chin with his pointer finger so they were staring in each other’s eyes. Kida blinked in surprise as the woman started blushing, her brown eyes wide as she stared into Izaya’s blood red ones.

“I know it’s a lover’s suite,” he purred.  
“How about you come visit the room in an hour and I show you how much love?”

“O-okay!” the woman agreed blushing.  
“H-here is the key! You-you have a private spring as well.”

“Arigatou~”

Izaya took the keys and quickly led Kida towards the room, which the woman told them was the one in the far back of the building. They speed walked through the open corridors that only had a roof kept up by pillars so they could see beautiful Zen gardens on either side of the pathway.

Izaya had his hand low against Kida’s back. Almost scandalously low, and even after everything that Kida had done with the demon, that tiny little fact made him blush. Maybe because they were in such a public place this time. Still, he was unusually nervous and the closer they drew to their room, the more his heart filled with dread.

“Lighten up, Masaomi!” Izaya laughed as he let go of the teen.

He stepped up to the door to their room and unlocked it before shoving Kida inside. The blond teen stared at the room with wide eyes while Izaya locked the door again. It was pretty big, with a chabudai in the middle of the room and a double bed against the right wall. The wallpaper was light blue with pictures of cherry trees in full blossom and in the far wall was a large walk-through window outside to the private onsen.

“Take off your clothes and go enjoy the onsen, Kida-kun,” Izaya ordered him calmly as he set both their suitcases on the bed.  
“I’ll come join you when I’m done here.”

He winked and gave a lecherous smirk that made shivers run up Kida’s spine. The blonde quickly rushed out of the room through the large open window, blushing madly even as Izaya’s laughter chased after him.

Kida had only just undressed and eased himself in the steaming water when Izaya walked out and joined him, already fully naked. Kida blushed at the sight and lowered his eyes in embarrassment. Still, his eyes were quickly drawn towards the pentagram on the demon’s hand and Kida felt the one on his chest burn. Izaya chuckled and sat down next to the blond teen before pressing his palm against the mark over Kida’s heart.

“You like belonging to me. Ne, Masaomi~?”

“Does it really matter whether I like it or not?” Kida asked quietly.

“I guess not really. But I like knowing you do anyway,” Izaya laughed.

Kida sighed in defeat and glared at the very smug looking demon. There was no denying it anymore, he guessed. Even though he had hated it for so long, Kida had grown to like being with Izaya so much he couldn’t even start trying to imagine a life without the information broker. His body and soul belonged to the demon and there was no way he would ever escape. He didn’t want to.

“You _love_ it,” Izaya whispered in his ear.

Kida tensed and blushed even harder when he felt Izaya’s hand travel blow his waist. Even in the hot water, Izaya’s hand was cold as ice against his naked flesh, making the teen shiver in pleasure and open his legs wider. Izaya just smirked wider and started playing with Kida’s steadily hardening penis.

“Once you get going, you’re such a slut,” the demon teased.  
“I bet you’d be overjoyed if I decided to share you with my brothers.”

“Th-that’s not-” Kida gasped weakly before ending in a loud, lecherous moan.

“Liar~!” Izaya giggled.

Kida opened his mouth to reply, but before any sound could escape him, the demon’s lips descended on his own. Kida gasped in surprise and immediately, Izaya’s tongue swept in. As always, the demon was a very skilled kisser and before long, Kida was like pudding in his hands.

“F- Izaya, please!” Kida moaned as they separated.

The demon grinned and kissed the teen deeply once more. His tongue was thrust deeply into the open, willing mouth of his victim, who was mewling and whimpering desperately. He was rutting himself against the hand between his legs like a dog in heat.

“You really are like a slut,” Izaya murmured against his lips.

Without giving Kida any kind of warning, the demon turned him around and bent him over the side of the bath. His palm was pressed down between Kida’s shoulders while he gripped the teen’s hip with the other.

“Ah!”

Kida screamed as he was suddenly entered without preparation or lubrication to ease the way. Tears sprung in his eyes from the pain and he bit his lip in an attempt to keep quiet. This was a useless endeavor, as he found out, when Izaya sped up.

“You-you’ll rip- FUCK! You’ll rip me apart!”

Izaya laughed at the exclamation and leaned over Kida’s sweaty back.

“That’s ok. If you break, I’ll just mend you again!” he said grinning.

Kida turned his head in surprise and looked at the demon over his shoulder. Izaya grinned and pressed his pelvis all the way against the teen’s ass and paused while grasping Kida’s chin between gentle fingers. The kiss that followed was soft and sweet and so different from the usual that it made Kida’s head spin and his heart beat rapidly.

He moaned into Izaya’s mouth when the demon started moving again. He rolled his hips lazily against Kida, fucking the teen slow and deep in a way that had the teen panting and flushed within seconds. Kida reached back and grabbed Izaya by the back of his neck in an attempt to both ground himself and keep the other’s lips locked to his own.

Izaya chuckled, but indulged the young human. Playfully, he opened his mouth wider, forcing Kida to do the same as he let his tongue ravish the teen’s wet cavern. All sweetness was soon gone from the kiss as it turned increasingly dirty. The same was true for what was going on lower. His movements had become much more demanding and the hand around Kida’s cock tightened and sped up.

Izaya didn’t strike directly at Kida’s prostate, even though he was perfectly capable of doing so if he wanted to. He did, however, brush against it every now and again, leaving Kida desperately wanting more. The teen was a shivering, moaning mess.

“P-please! Izaya… Please!” Kida whimpered.

Izaya just chuckled and licked Kida’s ear, moaning as the action caused the blonde to tighten up in surprise.

“You know, Sei-chan and Shiki-chan are both addressed as ‘Master’ by their toys. Can’t you do that too, Masaomi?”

Kida shook his head and gritted his teeth. He wasn’t about to do something like that.

“Please? Just once~?”

“F-fuck you,” Kida grunted.

“But I’m already doing that Kida-kun~”

Izaya rolled his hips slowly, purposefully missing that special spot as he rocked both their bodies. Kida moaned and shivered. He was on the edge of coming, but not only did Izaya avoid his sweet spot, he had also stopped jerking him off. His hand was still wrapped around Kida’s dripping erection, but his fingers were loose and he didn’t move his hand.

“Please!” Kida wailed again.  
“Master, please make me come! Fuck me!”

“Yay~!” Izaya cheered happily.

He pulled the teen back in a searing kiss and started moving his hips in earnest. He slammed into Kida with great force and speed, rocking the smaller body harshly and striking his prostate with every thrust. His hand too had tightened once more around the teen’s weeping erection. Kida was moaning loudly into the demon’s mouth even as he fucked himself in Izaya’s hand. The cock deep inside him made his nerves light up in heat.

In less than a minute, Kida spilled his seed into Izaya’s fist with a pathetic whimper and he slumped forward against the sitting stones. However, the demon wasn’t done yet. Izaya gripped Kida’s hips, hauling him up and fucking him even harder as before. Over-sensitive from coming already, Kida cried out loudly every time the demon’s dick pressed against his sweet spot.

Unfortunately for Kida, Izaya wasn’t about to come yet. He continued fucking the teen for another 15 minutes, which resulted in Kida coming a second time before he stilled and filled the teen up with a low groan in pleasure.

Kida shivered as Izaya pulled out and dropped him. He was exhausted and sore and wanted nothing more than crawling into a warm bed so he could sleep for a whole month. Instead, he was turned around so that Izaya could once again claim his mouth. Izaya had always had a weird preference for Kida’s mouth, but ever since that meeting with the other demons, he seemed to be obsessed with kissing Kida for some reason. It hadn’t been something he did often before. Not that Kida was complaining. Izaya was a great kisser.

“That was fun!” Izaya cheered, not even sounding the least bit affected, much to Kida’s annoyance.  
“Stay out here for a while, alright Masaomi? That lady will be showing up soon, so I’ll be fucking her.”

“D’you have to?”

The question left Kida’s mouth before he even realized, and he looked away with a bright blush of shame. It was stupid to be jealous. Izaya was a _demon_. Of course he wasn’t going to be _loyal_. He and Kida weren’t even dating or anything anyway. Kida was just a toy. A human with a contract, unable to deny the demon anything even if he wanted to…

Only Kida was starting to seriously doubt if he would ever want to.

“Smile Masaomi!” Izaya laughed, putting his thumbs in Kida’s mouth and forcing him to smile.  
“The desk lady is just a means to an end. I won’t like it as much as when I do Kida-kun~”

The demon leaned in and pressed a loud, smacking kiss on the teen’s forehead before moving away with a grin.

“But if she tastes good, I’ll have her for dinner before we leave again,” he chuckled.

Kida snorted and smiled too, watching as Izaya skipped happily back to the room. The demon might fuck around, but Kida knew he was special to Izaya, so it didn’t matter, because in the end, Izaya would always come back to him for more, and not to the others.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So it took me a while again to post this ^_^’  
> Sorry about that, I guess.  
> Next up is Light/L, which will be the second to last chapter of this story! I am, however already working on a sequel. I’m not sure how big that one will be, but it will very likely be a lot shorter than this one. I’m also planning on making a small series of one-shots in the same universe about just the demons playing around. Any requests for that are definitely welcome at any time!


	31. Yagami Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re getting so close to the end, I can’t believe it!  
> And this time, you won’t have to wait long either because the two chapters that come after this are almost done too!! Next week, I will definitely be posting the second to last chapter, and the year after the last. This is a promise I’m not scared to make because I know I will be able to keep it unless either my computer explodes or I die somehow.

There were windows in the new house. L had never been a big fan of sunlight, which was the reason he was so incredibly pale of course, but after a whole year without, he now realized the charm of actual daylight.

They lived in a nice, suburban house in the outskirts of Ikebukuro now and L had actually a lot of free time while Light got everything in order. So, he had put a chair in front of an upstairs window and sat crouched, staring out into the street below with wide eyes. There were children playing outside in the yard of one of the neighbors. And two ladies stood next to each other, chatting happily. It was all so… peaceful. Normal. L hadn’t had that since the start of the Kira investigation and he had never really appreciated it when he did have peace.

“Lawliet.”

L glanced towards Light, who was standing at the doorpost, before looking back out the window.

“What do you want, Light-kun?” he asked calmly.

The demon huffed out a laugh at the question and walked over to where L was sitting.

“What do you think I want, L?” Light whispered mockingly in his ear, wrapping his arms around L.  
“I want what I always do. I want to fuck you so hard that you won’t be able to walk or sit for _weeks_.”

L swallowed nervously at the threat and he slowly stood from his chair. Light was grinning widely as L tried to pass him and grabbed him by the arm.

“And where do you think you’re going?” the demon asked amused.

“To the bedroom,” L answered scowling.  
“I thought that was what you wanted.”

Light chuckled and swirled his captive around pressing him with his cheek against the glass while he pressed up against L’s back. With the hand that wasn’t holding L’s arm against his back was tugging on the ex-detective’s pants.

“You think too classic,” Light chuckled.  
“After a whole year, I’d expected more of you.”

His pants were roughly pulled down his legs to his knees and to fingers immediately pressed into him. L groaned in slight pain at the stretch, but he did his best to relax his muscles. He was used to worse, since Light wasn’t a big fan of preparation of any sort. Even though the dry fingers hurt, L was aware that it was a mercy that Light even took the time to stretch him at all.

Too soon, the fingers were ripped from his body and replaced by the much thicker cock of the brown haired demon. L shuddered and closed his eyes in anticipation. He knew what would come next, and he knew how to get through it with the least amount of suffering. Thanks to how used he was to this kinds of thing, L only groaned softly as he was entered from behind. Both his hands were pressed on the windowsill, keeping him upright while Light started to fuck him slowly.

“Isn’t this exciting?” Light whispered in his ear.  
“Imagine someone looking up and seeing you being fucked into the window?”

Worry flickered in L’s eyes and he looked back outside. Luckily, it was evening and the kids were already leaving back to their own homes. The two women who had been talking together said their goodbyes and went back inside too. That was at least some relief.

“I didn’t know Light-kun was so perverted,” L panted.

Light chuckled and gave a hard thrust right in the spot that made L see stars. The former detective moaned loudly and his hips trembled with the want to thrust his ass back into Light so he could feel it again. He wasn’t about to do that just yet though. He wanted to hold onto the last shred of his dignity for as long as he possibly could, even if it was just for himself.

“Who’s the perverted one again?” Light whispered teasingly as he thrust back against the same spot.

L couldn’t take the pleasure anymore and started moving along with Light, moaning desperately as he felt his orgasm approach. Light’s hands tightened their grip on him, leaving bruises in their wake as he sped up his pace some more.

The heat in L’s stomach, which had been slowly building, made a sudden leap and he gasped as he felt himself rapidly approaching his peek. Still, he couldn’t get that last bit of pleasure that would finally let him reach the sweet bliss of climax.

Getting desperate, he took one hand from the window with the intent to stroke himself to completion, but Light was quick in grabbing his wrists and pulling both his hands above his head in one strong grip. L shouted in shock at the sudden harsh thrust against his ass in punishment of his attempt.

“F-fuck!”

L whimpered pathetically when Light reached around and grasped his cock just a little too tight and started stroking him in time with the punishing thrusts. His own hands balled into fists and he was panting and moaning loudly. His eyes had fallen closed a short while ago, but L was too drunk on pleasure to really care at all for how needy he must have looked at that moment.

“Do you want to come, Lawliet?” Light whispered huskily in his ear.

Too far gone to care, L nodded desperately, making the demon chuckle darkly and squeeze his penis.

“Try begging me for it,” he growled lustfully.

L whined at the sudden pain in his crotch, but Light was quick to let go again, taking away not only the pain, but also the stimulation L needed to climax. His mind was so delirious with the intense _need_ to come that he didn’t even think twice about the command.

“Please let me come! Please, Light-kun, let me come, please!”

He was almost in tears with how much it hurt to be this close to the edge, just teetering but never tipping over. He needed to come. He desperately needed to come.

Light chuckled again, with a deeper, more gravelly voice than before. His cock started growing bigger and hotter inside L, rougher too. A large, clawed hand was now encircling both of L’s wrist while the other came to rest on his lower belly and L’s eyes widened in fear.

 ** _“Don’t be scared, Lawliet. I will show you rapture,”_** Light spoke in his rumbling demon voice.

The hand on L’s belly moved down and grasped his balls, squeezing them hard enough for the ex-detective to whimper and struggle weakly in discomfort. Then, suddenly, Light shoved his demon cock as far into L’s tight passage as he could go and came violently while at the same time twisting and _pulling_ on L’s balls. The human saw stars in with a loud, agonized scream, he came harder than he ever had in his life.

In the aftershocks of the intense climax, L lost conscious, blacking out completely for a short while before his brain came back online. When he opened his eyes, he was no longer next to the window, but on the bed in his and Light’s shared bedroom. He could feel something odd and tingly lapping at his stomach, and when he looked down, he noticed that it was Light, still in demon form, lapping up the come drying there with his rough, sandpaper tongue.

“… Kira…” he muttered.

Over the past year, he had taken to calling Light’s demon form ‘Kira’ while he referred to the human-like appearance as ‘Light’. He knew that both were the same, evil, sadistic and cruel person, but it gave him something to focus on. He could tell himself that he was only scared of Kira. At least until that moment.

The demon looked up, focusing his bright, fiery pink eyes on the man lying under him. his long red tongue swiped over his lower lip, which had now the color of charcoal and he smirked. Slowly, he crept up L’s body until they were face to face, with Kira hovering over the ex-detective on all fours and his large black wings spread, caging them both in a dark dome. L had to admit that the way the light filtered through the dark feathers was incredibly mesmerizing and beautiful, even if they left Kira in the shadows so that only his luminescent pink eyes were still visible.

 ** _“Is that what you call me?”_** the demon purred amused.  
**_“It is not my true name, but it pleases me. I am Kira.”_**

Though he couldn’t see it, L was sure that the demon was grinning at this point.

“What is your true name?” L asked curiously.

Kira chuckled, giving a dark and evil sound even if it was meant to be playful, and he leaned down to kiss L’s shoulder, over the mark.

 ** _“You of all people should know names have power,”_** he told L.

“I know Akashi-kun’s is Marbas,” L countered.

**_“The power in a demon’s name only works when the demon willingly tells you their name.”_ **

L scowled. Just as he was about to ask something else, Kira gave a violent shiver and the wings on his back started shrinking back into him while color appeared on his face and body once again as well. Within seconds, he was Light again and he smiled down on L.

“Was there ever an actual Light-kun?” L wanted to know.

“A human one? Yes,” Light replied shrugging.  
“All of us took the place of a human, aside from Seijurou and Koujaku. Mr. Akashi’s wife was actually desperate enough to have a child to use dark magic. Seijurou granted her wish by becoming the child himself and feeding off his ‘mother’ until she died.”

L shuddered at that, but quickly shook it off.

“So what happened to the real Light-kun?” he asked, trying not to think of leach-baby Akashi.

“He summoned me when he was 16, after his sister was killed in a car accident. He offered his soul in exchange of her life. He loved her immensely.”

“Why did you take his place?” L asked softly.

Light smiled a bit embarrassed and sat up.

“When a demon feeds off the soul of a human, it becomes part of us. Yagami Light loved his family very much, and even after I consumed him, I could feel how much he wanted to protect his little sister. I granted him that wish.”

“I don’t think you did such a great job in protecting her,” L commented dryly.

This had Light scowl and glare at him, but L returned the gaze with a blank expression.

“She and her mother are safe and I have been checking up on them both,” he said.  
“She lost both her father and her brother, but she is doing well and I ensured that the both of them are receiving a proper pension to live comfortably off.”

L hummed and closed his eyes. It was strange to L to think of Light as caring about anyone, or just being kind to anyone. He had always thought that it was all an act, even after he found out what the handsome brunette really was.

He had seen Yagami Sayu before, back when he had been investigating Light, and he had made sure to investigate her too. She had been a bright, cheerful middle school student back then, who looked up to her older brother. He really wondered what had become of her.

He opened his eyes when he felt a small tug on his collar. Light was looming over him again, his finger hooked in the iron ring of the collar as he frowned down on it.

“We’ll need to get these off or the neighbors will see,” he said.

L’s eyes widened in shock at the statement. The collar would be taken off? The neighbors?

“Does that mean I’ll be able to go outside?” L asked hopeful.

“Only when I’m with you,” Light replied grinning.  
“I don’t trust you not to try and run away, even with my mark.”

That was to be expected of course, but L still pouted in disappointment.

“But the Yamazakis from across the street have invited us for dinner tomorrow,” Light added.  
“I expect you to be on your best behavior while we’re there of course. We have to make a good first impression.”

“I should be the one telling Light-kun that,” L said smiling.

“I can behave perfectly,” Light scoffed playfully.  
“I played the perfect human for _years_ before becoming Kira.”

 


	32. Together Again

## Raira Academy

“Good morning Mikado, Anri!” Kida greeted his best friends cheerfully.

The two friends smiled at the blonde and waved, their other hands entwined together. Kida noticed of course and smiled fondly. At least they would always have each other, even if he wouldn’t be around anymore. Not that he thought he’d die any time soon. No, Izaya had been talking about keeping him alive for eternity, and no matter how ominous that sounded, it also made Kida’s heart flutter in happiness. No one had ever wanted him around as much as Izaya and the information broker was a _demon_! That was extra special.

“How was your holiday, Kida?” Mikado asked smiling.

“Great! Izaya and I went to the hot springs together,” the blonde told them excitedly.

Mikado and Anri shared a doubtful look, but Kida ignored it. He knew they were still skeptical about him dating the information broker, but he wasn’t planning on explaining everything to them. Not only because he didn’t want them to worry even more, but also because if they knew, the demons would probably kill them. Akashi was supposed to be arriving one the next days, and so would the others. Then, they’d all live near each other with Ikebukuro as their home base. Kida didn’t know whether to be excited or scared, so he was both.

“Kidacchi!”

Hearing the familiar cheerful voice calling out to him, Kida turned around to find Kise, Akashi, Kuroko and the rest of the Generation of Miracles approaching, all wearing Raira Academy uniforms. For a moment, Kida couldn’t believe his eyes, but shortly after he started smiling widely and ran towards his newer group of friends.

“Kise!” he greeted.

The two blonds hugged happily before Kida took the time to greet the rest of them as well, doing so a bit nervously with Akashi, who just smiled and shook Kida’s hand.

“What are you guys doing here?” he asked curiously.

“We’re going to school here now!” Momoi told him brightly.  
“Akashi-kun said it would be easiest if we all went together.”

“He also said that if we didn’t come, we wouldn’t be allowed to see Tetsu again. Ever,” Aomine added shrugging.

“Ah, I see, and because you all love Kuroko-kun…”

“How is my brother?” Akashi asked pleasantly.  
“Did I hear correctly that the two of you went to the hot springs together?”

“We did,” Kida nodded smiling.  
“We had loads of fun together.”

“I can imagine,” Aomine snorted, grinning at Kida.

Mikado and Anri stared slightly horrified as Kida started blushing, making Kise and Aomine tease him even more about his sexual involvement with the much older information broker.

“E-excuse me, Akashi-san, but is that really alright?” Mikado asked softly.  
“Izaya-san is a lot older than Kida, and he’s… not very nice. How come you are all so casual?”

Kida blushed in shame at hearing his friend question him so bluntly and even with others standing around too. He opened his mouth to reply, but Akashi held up his hand.

“Isn’t it alright as long as it is consensual?” the redhead asked calmly, ignoring that Kida never had been given a choice.  
“Masaomi seems unbothered by his relationship with my brother. As his friends, I suggest you do the same and accept them.”

Now it was Mikado’s turn to blush in shame. Neither he, nor Anri knew that Kida had been forced in the relationship after all, and Kida was glad to keep it that way. Kuroko walked over calmly and set a hand on the dark haired boy’s shoulder, an intense gaze in his startling blue eyes.

“Age doesn’t matter when you’re in love, Ryugamine-kun,” he said quietly.  
“I have seen many of Seijurou’s brothers happy with people younger than them. Like Shiki-san and Akira-san. And Light-kun is younger than L-san, and last I heard of them they are very happy too.”

Light wasn’t really younger of course, but again, Kida was sure Mikado and Anri were better off not knowing the details about that.

“Last I saw them, they were out into town,” Kida remembered, grinning.  
“L seems a lot healthier now, still pale as a ghost, but at least the collar’s off.”

Mikado and Anri blushed at the casual mention and looked at the others uncomfortably. They seemed very surprised to notice no one else was bothered by the current conversation. In fact, Kuroko seemed to be smiling even.

“I’m happy L-san and Light-kun worked it out,” he said.

Conversation died down when a limousine stopped at the school entrance and Sebastian stepped out of the driver’s seat. The entire group watched as the tall demon walked over to the door and opened it to let Ciel step out of the vehicle. Just like the rest of the teenagers, he was dressed in the school uniform, though he looked a lot less happy about it.

“Are you sure you won’t need me to join you, young Lord?” Sebastian asked.

“It’s just high school. I can handle at least this much, you bastard,” Ciel scoffed.  
“Just be sure to be here on time to pick me back up. I have no intension to stay longer than I have to.”

The demonic butler smirked and bowed to his master before returning to the driver’s seat of the limousine and driving off. Ciel just scoffed and walked towards the others. Kida gave a happy squeal and he skipped over happily, enveloping the young demon in a tight hug.

“Ciel-kun~!” he exclaimed excitedly.  
“I didn’t know you would be coming to school too!”

“Aren’t you a little young to be in high school?” Mikado asked scowling as he and the others approached as well.

“I skipped a few grades,” Ciel replied coolly, glaring at the teen.  
“From this day forward, I am a first year high school student.”

He looked around him with a distasteful scowl.

“Though I had rather preferred a private school…”

“You could always switch,” Akashi said calmly.  
“But I sincerely hope you won’t. I find it very interesting that we all go to the same school.”

Ciel rolled his eyes and turned away with an angry scowl. The red haired demon just chuckled amused at the cold dismissal and took Kuroko’s hand in his own gently, as if the blue haired half-angel would break like a porcelain doll if he didn’t handle him with enough care.

“Let’s go to classes,” he told the others.  
“We’ll all meet up at Izaya’s place after to talk.”

## Izaya’s apartment

“So what’s the plan now, Seijurou?” Koujaku asked grinning, stretching himself out on the couch.

Aoba sat next to him, smiling happily as he chatted quietly with Akira, who was clinging to his arm. This time around, Shiki wasn’t angry with the closeness between the two test subjects and just watched them with an amused, fond smile. Across from the four of them sat Light, with L between his legs crouching on the floor and eating from the assorted sweets on the coffee table along with Murasakibara, who had seated himself next to him. Akashi’s other friends were spread all throughout the room while Akashi and Kuroko sat next to Light, with Sebastian, Ciel and Izaya, who had taken Kida on his lap, sat between Akashi and Koujaku.

“Now we start our growth,” Akashi said simply.  
“Every single one of us will simply do what they do best. I estimate that it won’t take even half a decade before we have full control over Tokyo.”

“And what exactly will be the point in ruling Tokyo?” Shiki asked in a bored tone.  
“Humans are weak and predictable. I have no interest in living my life as one of them.”

“We will do no such thing, Shiki,” Akashi chuckled.  
“We will not only rule them, but corrupt every being within Japan. The stronger our influence, the better. Before we know it, Japan will no longer be neutral ground but become part of Hell itself and every soul that lives here will be a damned one.”

The demon brothers all grinned at those words while the humans and Ciel scowled. Hell didn’t sound like a nice place to be at all, and looking at Ciel’s face, it really wasn’t. So why did they want to make Japan part of Hell?

“If a demon or a Clan is capable of creating new territory, they become rulers of that territory,” Akashi explained, seeing the confused expressions.  
“We will not only rule humans, but also part of Hell itself. And such rule of the place that gives us power will make us even more powerful. Within a century, most of the world will be ours. Father knew that by allowing us to Merge, he would damn Earth as a whole to us. He also knows that a ruling demon, him being the exception of course, cannot leave its kingdom. I was the biggest threat to him and I took myself out of the race so to speak.”

“Why did you decide this then? If you could have become King of Hell?” Ciel asked.

“Because I only had a chance of overpowering Father with a Clan behind me, Merged,” Akashi replied.  
“I had to swear not to so I would be allowed to Merge. I don’t really care what kind of power I am given as long as I have it. Ruling Earth or ruling Hell didn’t really matter to me.”

“Demons are the representation of sin. All of them,” Sebastian chuckled.  
“Pride, Lust and Greed are not the only ones we have. We have Envy, Gluttony, Wrath, and in no small amounts, we also have Sloth.”

“Why choose the hard way if you can win just as much when you go the easy way?” Izaya laughed.

“Like this, all we have to do to become rulers is to sit around and let our corrupting presence do all the work,” Light agreed.

“And like this, we can have some fun too!” Koujaku agreed cheerfully, smirking meaningfully at Aoba.

“And how will that affect us?” L asked curiously.

“Yeah!” Kida piped up.  
“You guys said we’d become some kind of mindless followers or something, right? More demonic too?”

The demons all laughed and Izaya gripped Kida a bit tighter, pressing him closer to his own body.

“You’re so cute Masaomi! You don’t even realize you are already changing~” he giggled.

The blonde scowled and tried to think back on what the demon might mean. Was he acting differently lately? It wasn’t like he was like Kuroko just yet, obviously. He still struggled against Izaya. Or… He paled when he realized that he hadn’t. In fact, during their visit to the hot springs, he had been so desperate for Izaya’s touch, had gotten off on being owned by the demon and afterwards, he had glowed in pride at the reminder that even though Izaya could and would fuck whoever he wanted, he would always end up returning to Kida. He had been fully devoted to the demon ever since that moment.

“See? You love being owned, Kida-kun~”

The blond blushed and looked away but didn’t deny it. He belonged to Izaya and he loved it.

“I only love it because it’s you…” he mumbled embarrassed.

The information broker smirked proudly and hugged Kida a bit tighter while looking at his brothers.

“I told you Masaomi would be one of the quickest?” he said teasingly.  
“I have such a sweet little boyfriend! Aren’t I a lucky demon~?”

“I don’t feel any different though,” Akira spoke up innocently.

“Have you ever been anything but completely devoted to Shiki?” Aoba scoffed.

This had the silver haired sex slave scowl in thought as he thought it over.

“Back in Igura!” he said triumphantly.  
“And after that thing we did to Aoba too. I was really sad then…”

“Did we all change?” Aoba asked curiously, turning towards Koujaku, ignoring Akira’s last words.  
“I mean, I know that I changed and all, but that wasn’t like with Kida and Kuroko, so does it even have anything to do with the Merge?”

Koujaku frowned at the question, but he had no answer. He knew Aoba meant the return of Desire of course, and the deal the two parts of him had made to allow his Desire to take control every now and again. After a while, he just smiled and pulled his lover in closer.

“It doesn’t matter why you changed,” he decided.  
“All that matters is that we are together forever now.”

Maybe Aoba really had changed the same way as the others, since he agreed readily and with a happy grin on his lips.

 


	33. Ten Years Later

Over the following decade, the corruption of the merged Clan of demons had grown until it hung over the entire Tokyo Region like a dark cloud. The inner City and others around had become completely lawless and many of the more honest folk had cleared out in the early days.

Ikebukuro was now in the hands of the Yellow Scarves, who had become part of the Tokyo Yakuza. Kida was still in charge of their faction, but now answered immediately to both Shiki and Koujaku. Izaya had stayed independent, but was now also financed by his older brothers and in return allowed them both to fuck Kida every now and again. The young man wasn’t too bothered with the arrangement either. He had grown very used to the demons over the past ten years and was extremely devoted to the Clan he served.

The same was true for Akira and Aoba. Akira had taken a position as Shiki’s assistant, putting him in the fortunate position where he could be accessed by his master at any given time, as it was now his job to always stay at his side. Aoba, now known better as Sly Blue, had become an assassin for the organization and made good use of his Scrap abilities. The nights, he spend as Aoba with his monstrous lover, as Koujaku rarely ever was in his rational mind lately. Aoba didn’t mind. He and his Desire had slowly but steadily become one person again.

The police force, or what little was left of it by now, was under the full control of Ciel, Light and Lead Detective L Lawliet. Sebastian still stood by his young master’s side, who by now had learned to control his own appearance and had taken to being an 18 year old. Their deal had once again shifted, this time with Ciel’s consent (if one were to ignore that this consent was given in the bliss of orgasm) and so the one hour had become seven instead. These seven hours were spend in the throes of passion, usually alone with Sebastian, but the others, barring Akashi, joined from time to time.

The rest of Tokyo, and possibly even Japan, was under the control of a certain red haired business man. Many had taken to calling him an Emperor, because that was what Akashi was in all but name.

Akashi owned a large mansion at the outskirts of Tokyo. Large enough to hold 1000 guests if he wanted to. His servants were both human and demonic, though these last made that he often had to find new workers of the first kind. Neither he or his lover were very bothered by the disappearances of their working staff. So many people disappeared in Tokyo lately that no one had noticed yet, and even if they had, the people were too desperate for work that they still gladly accepted the chance whenever it was offered. Especially in a home as respected and powerful as theirs was.

.              .              .              .              .

The red haired owner of the biggest business company in all of Asia walked into the kitchen, wearing a high quality black suit with a dark red tie and started preparing breakfast. Heterochromatic eyes flashed back and forth between the ingredients as he chopped them at high speed. The years certainly had been kind to him, as he still appeared to be about 21 years old, while he was supposed to be nearing 27 instead. Of course, as a demon, his appearance was completely self-decided. Nature had nothing to do with his handsome looks.

Two pale arms snuck around his waist, and the man smiled. Light blue wings caged the two of them in, their feathery tips pitch black as they brushed Akashi’s arms. He only barely looked away from the food he was preparing to turn his head and kiss the young man behind him on the lips. The shorter bluenette hummed in appreciation and pressed his cheek against his lover’s back.

“Good morning Tetsuya,” Akashi greeted the angel.  
“Sit down on the table, the food is almost ready.”

“Alright,” Kuroko replied softly, before releasing the man and obeying.

After another minute, Akashi handed Kuroko a plate and joined him at the table with his own. He couldn’t help but let his dual colored eyes rake over the other man’s body in appreciation. Kuroko was supposed to be his age, but he still looked not a day older than 18. His large wings were out, but folded against his back and he wore a black, silk yukata. A grin spread across Akashi’s features as he took in the serious case of bedhead Kuroko had, the only proof to be found on either of them of their wild night. Both of them healed so fast that no love bites ever stayed until morning. It was one of Akashi’s only regrets of bringing out Kuroko’s full potential as a Fallen Angel.

“Shouldn’t you get dressed properly for our guests?” the redhead asked his lover.

“They have all seen me with less on before,” Kuroko deadpanned in reply.

“True,” Akashi chuckled.

As they finished their breakfast, the door slammed open and the loud group of friends entered the large mansion Kuroko and Akashi lived at close to the preschool Kuroko worked at. The former Generation of Miracles walked into the kitchen, all grinning at the sight of their favorite phantom in the thin clothing.

“Just up, Tetsu?” Aomine laughed as he took off his police hat and threw it on the table.

“Yes,” the small male replied blankly.

Midorima, Murasakibara, Kise and Aomine smiled at that. All of them looked like they were still in their early 20’s as well, and so did Momoi, who was currently frowning thoughtfully. She tucked a strand of her long pink hair behind her ear and she stepped forward, putting a hand on Kuroko’s shoulder.

“Are you alright?” she asked worriedly.

“Why wouldn’t he be?” Akashi asked annoyed.

“Well… he’s changed a lot in the past years, right? I sort of miss the old Tetsu-kun from high school.”

“You mean when Akashi still shared?” Aomine asked chuckling.  
“I think we all miss those times!”

“No, not that…” the woman spoke thoughtfully.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Do you miss the times when Kagamicchi tried to steal him from us?” Kise asked.

“As if Kuroko ever had a problem with any of us sharing him,” Midorima snorted.

“Hai~ I’m happy Kaga-chin went back to America,” Murasakibara muttered.

“Yeah. About damn time he stopped sticking his nose in our business,” Aomine grumbled.

“Is that right, Tetsu-kun?” Momoi asked.  
“You were never bothered by any of it?”

“I was not,” was the calm reply.

After a short command from Akashi, who requested some alone time with his partner, the group migrated to the living room. Once they were alone again, Akashi glared at Kuroko, his eyes lighting up that fearsome demonic pink and Kuroko recoiled slightly in fear.

“I thought you altered their cinematic records to _prevent_ these types of questions,” he asked.

“I did, but it seemed Momoi-san is fighting it and regaining her real memories,” Kuroko replied.

Akashi hissed in anger and grabbed Kuroko’s face with one hand, forcing the smaller male to look him in the eyes. Kuroko trembled slightly, eyes growing wide in panic.

“Then fix it,” he growled.

“Yes, Akashi-sama.”

Akashi nodded satisfied and turned away, walking back into the room where their friends were making themselves at home. Kuroko trailed after him right away, his expression blank and his mind filled with unquestioning love for his master.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was the end of it!!!  
> I will be making a second story though, as well as a drabble series about these characters and what they were up to in the ten years it took to get to this point. Mostly, that series will exist out of smut one-shots and I will be taking requests for those, so be sure to send me comments!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty curious what you guys think about it, so don't hesitate to let me know.  
> If you have questions or suggestions, I'm willing to listen at all times.


End file.
